The Tie that Binds
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: Here it is...the sequel to Blood Ties. Hope you like it. In Blood Ties Stefan traps Damon in the cellar, vervaining him and starving him as punishment in season 1. In my version Stefan gets locked in with him and fun ensues. Read it first if you haven't already. This story involves bloodletting, violence, explicit sex, non-con, vampcest, incest etc so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

The ties that bind

CHAPTER 1

It hadn't been long before they had problems. Everything had started out so well. They had left Mystic Falls filled with excitement at having a new kind of future ahead of them - one not filled with blame, recriminations and fighting. Damon seemed to have calmed down a lot in effort not to upset Stefan's morals and Stefan had gotten used to not suspecting that all of Damon's motives were all part of an evil master plan. Life was good...for a while.

(Present day)

"Why can't you let it go Stefan? I'm hungry, therefore I'm going out. If you come with me then you're just going to have to watch me eat someone and then you're going to be pissed and hungry yourself." Damon reasoned as he put his hands on his hips frustrated. Stefan huffed and looked up at him from the sofa.

"How many people does it take to satisfy your appetite? You've been out for hours already today."

"Do you want me to drain someone?" Damon shot back grumpily.

"Of course not."

"Then I have to feed more regularly. Your choice, not mine." Damon pointed out and Stefan frowned.

"There's no choice here. There never has been." Stefan mumbled and Damon grunted annoyed. He grabbed his jacket and started pulling it on.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know." Damon grunted again and Stefan looked down at his hands unhappily. Damon looked over at him and sighed. "I'll text you." He said a little softer and went to him, kissing him softly to placate him. As he pulled back he rubbed his nose against Stefan's and stroked his cheek. Stefan gave him a small smile and then he left.

Things with Stefan were difficult - much more difficult than Damon could have realized. Stefan couldn't feed with him because he couldn't stand the draw of it and Damon certainly couldn't hunt animals with Stefan because they tasted fowl to his tongue. It was making things a little harder as they grew apart in their feeding regularities. Stefan was used to depriving himself but Damon didn't see the use in that. He loved to feed and he didn't want to have to relinquish that to Stefan. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for this, for a relationship after all. It hadn't been much of a choice actually, it had just forced itself upon them both. Sometimes when Stefan fell asleep curled into him, Damon wondered on how it had happened. At what point in their captivity had their blood sharing become more than just feeding? The sexual aspects of feeding were common. He had experienced it on several occasions with female vampires, but he'd never mated with one. He didn't want to push Stefan on the topic of what he knew about it, considering that Stefan had already told him that he would leave him if they couldn't start fresh and not blame each other for everything that happened in the past, including this. Still...Damon's curiosity was getting the better of him. He loved Stefan, enjoyed making love with him, feeding him, sharing himself with him, but he couldn't help but feel at times like this, when Stefan was being clingy and irritating, that if he had been given the choice of whether he would have wanted to 'mate' with Stefan...he would have said no.

He squeezed his eyes closed in guilt as he finally admitted that to himself. He decided to walk around for a little while before picking a bar to hunt in. He needed to blow off some steam. Was it so wrong for him to feel like he had no choice in this love? Stefan was his brother and his mate. Would he have willingly chosen an eternity of incest? No. He would not have. Damon's phone buzzed in his pocket as he walked into a bar and sat down.

_I'm sorry I love you xxx_

Damon sighed feeling emotional. Anyone reading that text could interpret it in a number of ways - as a declaration of love _and_ an apology, or as an apology _for_ the love. It pretty much summed up their relationship. His heart ached whenever he felt like he was betraying Stefan, even with his thoughts, let alone by banging someone or killing someone. Truth was, ultimately Damon loved Stefan, but he wasn't happy. He couldn't completely relax, not knowing how much of his feelings were a result of this weird mating issue. He had had to find out more, had had to find someone who had seen this before and could answer his questions. They had travelled around for a few months in bliss, making love anywhere and everywhere they wanted shamelessly. Touching at all times. In cities where people didn't know them, they simply appeared to be a couple very much in love and married recently, due to their surname being the same. This was a new decade of acceptance and no one seemed to bat an eyelid that two hot looking men seemed to want to do nothing more than eat each other. It had been fun. Then two months ago they had gone to Chicago and he had run into Sarah. She had sent him on a path of no return when she dropped a bombshell onto him that he couldn't resist delving into and now things between he and Stefan weren't right as a result of what followed…

_"You two have something else going on haven't you?" She had smirked drunkenly as Damon had propped himself at the bar of their local nightclub. Damon had met Sarah fleetingly around 30 years ago when he had been passing through and she had been a good distraction from the pain of missing Katherine. Sarah had been turned in the late 1960s so she was still young and up for some fun._

_"What is it? Drugs? Drugged human donors? What?" She laughed looking over at where Stefan was sitting chatting to some of her human friends. Damon raised an eyebrow at her and smiled._

_"Why whatever do you mean?" Damon smirked, smoldering and she slapped his shoulder. Since she had met him and Stefan as a couple, Damon's charms didn't work on her anymore. _

_"I know you are married and all, but there's more than that. The way you touch each other, it's like you're magnets or somethin." She said seriously and Damon eyed her with interest. He didn't answer and she shrugged. "I knew a couple like that before. Made me so damn jealous!" She laughed and called the bartender for more drinks for them, letting the barman get a look at her breasts to hurry the situation. Damon chewed his lip for a minute, contemplating telling her about them. They hadn't told another soul about the mating, in fear that they would discover their blood ties and be disgusted - acceptance for homosexuality? - check, acceptance for incest? - absolutely not and he didn't blame them either. Still, he liked Sarah and she seemed pretty open minded. He might not have to confess that Stefan was actually his brother._

_"Tell me about them." He said and she returned her attention to him._

_"Who?" She slurred._

_"The other couple like us." He probed and she grasped his meaning and smiled._

_"I met them way back after I was first turned. They had been together for a couple of hundred years, but there was another kinda knowledge about them."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well if you've been with someone for that amount of time you would know them right? But these two..." She blew out a breath and smiled at the barman, compelling him to pay for their round and turning back to Damon. "These two like, knew each other's souls and shit. Freaky stuff but very cute." Damon shifted in his chair listening and she realized just how interested he was in what she had to say._

_"I asked them about it once and they told me that they had mated." She leaned in close to his ear to whisper as if it was something shocking._

_"Mated?" Damon laughed and drew a quizzical look born of sarcasm and she laughed._

_"I know right? Like frickin animals or some shit." She began to peel the label from her bottle._

_"Vampires don't mate."_

_"If only! Damn I would have me a piece of that any day." She sighed._

_"So were they?" He pushed and she shrugged. "Did they say how they mated?"_

_"You know I remember you being the kind of guy that never asked questions Damo." She glinted her teeth at him and he laughed, raising his new drink from the bar and winking at her as he downed it. She whooped and clapped as he drank it down and slammed the glass back onto the bar. It looked like he would have to get her a lot drunker to get more answers. He turned to look over at Stefan and his heart picked up. His Stefan. If Stefan knew he was having a conversation like this he would be worried. Stefan looked over at him and smiled._

_"On ye go. I'll bring more drinks over lover boy." Sarah nudged him and he smirked and walked back over to Stefan. The human conversation happening around them wasn't so mind numbing for a change - what a difference from hanging around with high school teenagers. Although Stefan looked like a 17 year old, everyone assumed that he was just lucky to be aging so well and as Damon passed easily for a 22 year old cradle snatcher, they fit in with groups of college seniors a little easier. At least in these groups__,__ people had something a little more interesting to talk about than proms and x-factor. These humans were into sex, drugs and rock and roll with a little tequila on top - just Damon's style. No journal writing or Carebears here._

_Stefan put his arm around Damon's back as he settled beside him again and there was that familiar pull of attraction to each other. They looked at each other, both affected by it and kissed until they had to break away to pretend they needed to breathe. It was constant, this need to have Stefan at every available opportunity and Damon didn't waste time pulling Stefan to the men's' room and taking him up against the wall as people pounded trying to get inside. It made the thrill all the better when Stefan would cry loudly as he came and then be unsure on his feet on their way back outside. Stefan was his and he couldn't keep his hands from him for very long._

_They made their way back to the table and Stefan sat down looking disheveled and happy as Sarah smirked and winked at Damon. He smiled widely and she drew him down next to her as Stefan was bombarded by a group of girls wanting him to dance. He looked towards Damon laughing at how little energy he had left and Damon winked and tilted his head in encouragement. Stefan had no choice as he was pulled from his seat and dragged to the dance floor._

_"You haven't changed at all Damo. Couldn't wait till you got home?" She jested and he laughed, drinking from someone's bottle of beer._

_"We are pretty intense huh?" He said._

_"I like it."_

_"So, do you think me and Stefan are mated then?" He faked a look of shock and laughed as she slapped him again._

_"Nah man, it doesn't just happen. If it did I would be in the bathroom getting fucked right now too."_

_"What?" He laughed and she shook her head. "Anne told me they went through this ritual - all blood and sex and shit like that. Afterwards that's when they knew they were mated."_

_"A ritual?"_

_"Yeah apparently. Ended up a little fucked up though." She sighed._

_"How? Shag each other to death?" Damon laughed as his stomach began to flip._

_"It had these consequences - they had to feed on each other or they would get sick. Nasty, but still worth all the love if you ask me."_

_"What's the problem with that?" He queried and she frowned._

_"She told me one time that they got separated for a few weeks and it nearly killed them both. Some shit in Berlin or something to do with like a wall or somethin. No idea, but it freaked them out proper. After that they had to start storing up each others__'__ blood and carrying it with them just in case. Scary. I mean if one died...fuck knows how that would work out. I mean, if your mate dies, would you? Or would you be able to just go back to the way you were?" She rambled and Damon's heart stopped. He realized after a few painful moments that she was actually expecting him to respond. He cleared his throat, trying to formulate words._

_"Dunno." He settled on. "Did they die?"_

_"Nah, cute as kittens still, saw them a few years back in New York living it up." She smiled again, returning the happier atmosphere to their table._

_"Nice. Bet they could tell us a few relationship secrets."_

_"Totally man. They actually do that. They write a column down in NYC. Marriage counseling or some shit. Of course, no one knows why they always get it right, but being that old and mated for life's' gotta have a few advantages ay?" __Mated for life__. Damon gulped._

_"Just because you are a newbie." Damon pushed into her mockingly as Stefan stumbled back from the dance floor laughing but clearly exhausted. Damon moved over to him and Stefan leaned into him humming. Post coital Stefan was always the most fun._

_"Take me home." Stefan whispered into Damon's' ear, sending shivers up his neck and he grabbed his jacket right then and did a little salute to Sarah as she shook her head and laughed at them leaving._

_They barely got through the front door to their apartment before Stefan had most of Damon's clothes off. Damon laughed in between kisses._

_"I thought you were tired!" He said and Stefan pulled him down onto the floor in the hallway, unable to wait until they could get to the bed. Stefan devoured his mouth with passionate kisses as Damon mewled and undid his jeans. Stefan slid them off and pulled his erection out of his own trousers, ready to go. Stefan had started to enjoy the feeling of taking Damon when he still had clothes on. It made it feel more exciting and left lovely red marks on Damon's' pale skin where he had friction burns. Stefan loved nothing more than to lick Damon's body after making love, watching the burn marks fade._

_Damon stared up at him ready and waiting and Stefan bore his fangs as Damon's veins protruded in lust. Stefan dived into his neck and bit down as Damon melted into his embrace panting. Their off switches were practically non -existent now. Why bother turning it off when you could feel such ecstasy every time you fed? The wave began and Stefan could taste the human blood in Damon's. It made him all the sweeter and Stefan drank hungrily, making unashamed moans and slurping sounds as Damon unraveled beneath him. He pulled up when he felt the first orgasm wave and watched Damon's face. He loved to see Damon this turned on. He licked down to his manhood and sucked a few times as Damon twisted his pelvis and gyrated, before biting into Damon's artery in his thigh. This was Damon's favorite place to be fed from and it made him cry and grab Stefan's hair, pulling it with his fingers in demand. Stefan drank until he couldn't wait any longer and roughly grabbed Damon's' legs, pulling him like a wheelbarrow. Damon lay back in surrender and Stefan entered him in one thrust making him shout out._

_Stefan let out a growl and began to pound into him without mercy as Damon arched his back and cried. Damon liked it hard and rough these days and Stefan knew that he wouldn't hurt him this way. Stefan never lasted very long though so he usually had to keep repeating the feeding to satisfy Damon's libido._

"_Uhhhhhhh Stefan…" Damon __moaned as his body shook with pleasure and Stefan held onto his legs hard enough to bruise as he let the wave rob his brain of control. Damon cried and milked Stefan with his muscles as Stefan tried to hold on and give Damon an extended orgasm. He fought off the urge to spill inside and bit into Damon's thigh again making Damon scream and lose control completely, before Stefan gave in and filled him. Stefan looked down at this finger nails in confusion as he lay Damon's legs back down and then realized that he had gripped Damon's skin too hard. He leaned down as Damon struggled to lift his head and checked his legs. It looked sore as he traced his fingers over the cuts and he began his routine of licking and sucking at Damon's skin. Damon loved the attention and would sometimes fall asleep as Stefan continued. He licked over the skin until the cuts healed and he sat back up satisfied._

"_Your blood tastes good tonight. B positive?" Stefan asked and Damon hu__mmed._

"_I know it's your favorite__." Damon yawned happily. Since Stefan shared Damon's blood so frequently, he got to enjoy the taste and nutrition of some of the human blood filtering through Damon. They had a routine whereby they would try different ani__mals and blood types to see what effects they could detect with their blood after feeding. It was a game they both enjoyed. Stefan lay onto of him, making Damon huff at the weight and Stefan licked his neck, nibbling at his collarbone._

"_Hey I was thinkin__g we could go on a trip." Damon suggested and Stefan made an enquiring sound as he nuzzled into Damon's neck. "Haven't been to New York City for ages. We could go, I could eat a few tourists…" Damon joked and Stefan curled into him humming in agreement. Stefan began to feel sleep pull at him as his eyelids got heavier and Damon had to nudge him awake enough to get up off the floor so they could go to bed. As they climbed in together, Stefan fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, while Damon stared up at the ceiling, already starting to plan how he could find Anne and talk to her about the mating bond. Stefan couldn't know. He would take it the wrong way, think Damon didn't want him and that wasn't it. Damon just needed some answers, needed to know how real this was and now that he knew there was someone out there who had answers, he wasn't going to be able to stop until he found them._

That had been the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After Damon had made the decision to track down the other mated couple, he tried to act as normally as possible around Stefan. He spent a little more time out when he was supposed to be feeding, trying to narrow down who the couple could be and where he could find them. Life at home with Stefan continued as usual for a while until Damon finally made contact with the couple.

That morning Stefan had awoken first as usual. Damon was such a night bird and would sleep all day if left undisturbed. Stefan stretched out and draped his arm over Damon's lean stomach, stroking over the muscle there fondly. He loved Damon's' body, it was so taut and perfect in every way. Damon didn't flinch as Stefan drew closer and clung to him. He loved to look at Damon's' face when he was asleep. He always looked so human, so peaceful and innocent. Perhaps it was simply due to the fact that they had been turned when both of them were barely men and so many of Damon's' boyish good looks had followed him into eternity, or maybe it was simply that Damon couldn't put up a façade when he slept and therefore became vulnerable and open again as a result.

Stefan began to kiss his stomach slowly, enjoying himself immensely as he felt Damon beginning to stir.

"Mmmmn." Damon moaned filled with sleep as Stefan kissed his way up to his throat and Damon hummed again, tilting his head to allow Stefan to nuzzle him. This was their routine and he loved that they had such simple and normal habits now. Stefan playfully nipped at Damon's throat and Damon let out a sigh and opened his eyes.

"Mmmmmn." Damon sounded again and Stefan felt his loins stir from the vibration. Stefan leaned up and captured his lips. Damon brought his arms around him and kissed back softly as he wakened. He could feel that Stefan wanted to make love but Stefan had fed from him last night and he knew that he didn't have enough strength to take Stefan the way he wanted. He needed to feed first before he could do anything. Stefan moved across Damon's' cheek to his neck and bit down as Damon shuddered.

"Ahhh." He moaned as Stefan held his torso and licked. Damon leaned back into the pillow and let Stefan have his fill as he enjoyed the blood wave. Stefan pulled up and kissed him again and Damon kissed back faintly. Stefan knew he was pushing Damon's' body to the limit but Stefan had a bit of a fetish now for pain and he loved it when Damon was hungry enough to clamp down on him and bite. It was strange that this was normal for them. Stefan had been so sheepish with feeding in the beginning, not wanting to hurt Damon and being afraid of being drained himself and now as they grew to trust each other more, Stefan longed for Damon to be rough with him. Stefan gazed down at him in desire and Damon blinked groggily at him. Stefan made a growl under his breath and Damon hummed again in desire. Stefan growled and licked Damon's' throat again.

"Stefan..." Damon moaned and breathed. Stefan was in one of his moods where he wanted to keep Damon in bed all day. Sometimes this happened when Damon had been out feeding too frequently. Damon felt himself lose control over his hunger as the veins in his eyes protruded. Stefan liked to get him fired up like this.

"Mmmmn I could drink you dry. Then I could tie you to the bed and do whatever I wanted." Stefan teased as Damon's' fangs filled his mouth. Stefan smiled, dragging his fingers up the inside of Damon's' thigh slowly and over his manhood as Damon hummed again. He bit into Damon's' shoulder and drank a little, savouring the blood wave as it hit Damon again and made him gasp. The little bites were the most fun and they had experimented with using them a lot recently, to see how long they could extend the blood wave orgasm for. Dirty talk was quickly becoming one of Stefan's' favourite ways to rile Damon up too. He began to lick down across Damon's' shoulder to his chest, making tiny bites and sucking just a drop as Damon ground into him.

"How about I tie your legs up in the air so I can just slide inside whenever I want? You couldn't move unless you did what I said." Damon moaned in lust as Stefan pushed his finger inside of Damon's' entrance and bit his chest.

"You're going to kill me…" Damon gasped and Stefan chuckled, kissing back up to his face again.

"Do you want your breakfast?" Stefan bit his bottom lip and sucked on it as Damon's' fangs began to ache.

"Make it good." Stefan raised an eyebrow and tilted his neck enticingly towards Damon's' mouth. Damon shot up and grabbed him fiercely, biting deep as Stefan gasped and struggled a little. Damon drank big gulpfuls as Stefan's' head spun and he felt it begin. He began to pant, feeling his body light on fire with every touch from Damon, but just as the wave was building and making him moan Damon pulled back and pushed him over on to his back roughly. Stefan groaned that Damon had stopped when he had been so close to the sensation and Damon grinned down at him, his hair falling into his eyes as he straddled him and rubbed his erection against him. Stefan scowled and he laughed.

"My turn." He laughed and grabbed Stefan's wrists, pinning them up behind his head. "Feed me Seymour!" He crooned and bit into Stefan's' neck again, holding his wrists so tight that he knew Stefan would be uncomfortable. Stefan groaned and struggled against him as Damon licked around the bite slowly with his tongue.

"Drink, drink…!" Stefan begged, gyrating under him, desperate to feel the wave begin again. His body was ready for it. Damon continued to lick and nuzzle with his nose. Stefan tried to move his neck into Damon's' mouth and he pulled away completely and stared down at him. "Don't tease today. Please just drink from me Damon." He pleaded and Damon smiled defiantly.

"I've had enough of half Bambi, half Stefan or is it half pig this week? I think I'll just go out and catch some more breakfast. The full fat kind." Damon got off of him and released his wrists casually as he scooted to the end of the bed. Stefan launched himself at him as quickly as he could, holding Damon around his middle.

"Drink me." Stefan growled and ran his fangs over Damon's' shoulder. "Make me scream."

Damon turned his head and kissed him as Stefan clutched at his stomach, scraping his nails across Damon's abs and drawing a little blood as he did so.

"Ouch!" Damon winced and Stefan grinned evilly.

"Make me stop." Stefan bit his lip and dug his nails in again until Damon grabbed his arms, turned and threw him down onto his back. Stefan looked up at him laughing and Damon snapped forward and bit into Stefan thigh, drinking and moaning loudly as Stefan gave in. Damon growled and moaned as the wave ran through him and they both lost themselves on the ride. Stefan was particularly energetic today, thanks to drinking Damon's' human proof blood and Damon knew if he didn't make him cum physically, he might be in bed all day and he had some investigating to do. He needed to find out where this mysterious mated couple were in NYC.

Stefan moaned his name and he pulled his fangs out of Stefan's' leg and kissed his way to his mouth, pumping Stefan's' member rapidly. Stefan cried in pleasure and moved against him. He was really close, it wouldn't take much. Damon bit into his neck one more time and sped up his hand movements to vamp speed and Stefan exploded. Damon kissed him as he shed tears of pleasure and kissed his wet cheeks free of them tenderly.

"Love you." Stefan breathed intoxicated by him and he kissed him again. It hadn't escaped Stefan's' notice that Damon still couldn't verbalise his love for him. He had said he loved him when they had been trapped in their cellar, making love furiously under the spell of their mating, but he hadn't said it since. Stefan told him as often as he could how much he loved him, hoping that at some point Damon would learn to relax and say it back to him without fearing it.

"Mine." Damon whispered and kissed him again. Stefan sighed, knowing that that was the closest thing Damon could communicate to what he wanted to hear. He smiled, happy that at least Damon was trying. Damon rolled off of him and got out of bed, tucking blankets back over him.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked groggily. Damon left the room, padding along the wooden floor in full nudity.

"Breakfast." He called back and Stefan pouted. He wished at times that they didn't have to feed from animals and humans. That their blood sharing would suffice so he could have all of Damon's' attention on him in that regard. He closed his eyes, listening to Damon potter around in the kitchen before heading back to him.

"Pig or cow today?" Damon asked, holding up two bottles. Stefan sighed.

"God I miss deer. We need to move somewhere where there's' more forest. I miss Mystic Falls." Stefan said a little melancholy. Damon smiled knowingly. "Which do you prefer?"

"Neither really Stefan." Damon chuckled, squinting his nose. He knew not to push Stefan's' ability to control himself with human blood though. "I prefer you." He added, trying to lighten the mood again.

"I wish I could give you everything you needed. I wish I tasted better." Stefan sulked and Damon climbed onto the bed next to him and kissed him.

"You taste amazing to me. You know what they say, too much of a good thing…" Damon winked and flashed his teeth seductively. Stefan smiled a little more cheered up and took the pig blood. Damon got up and began to dress as Stefan drank and rejuvenated.

"So, New York City then?" Damon turned to him as he did up his jeans. Stefan raised his eyebrows in an enquiring look as Damon chuckled to himself. "Last night I suggested we could go on a trip. Chicago is starting to bore me a bit. So…New York City? NYC Stefan. Good clubs, plenty of nightlife and dumb tourists to have some fun with." Stefan gave him a frown and swallowed the last of the bottle, sitting up and Damon laughed in jest.

"I have finals coming up as you well know." Stefan pointed out and Damon shook his head.

"I can't believe you'd rather go to college than hang out and be the cool rich kid who doesn't give a damn."

"Those cool rich kids who don't have jobs or any inspiration to learn anything are airheads Damon. I'm enjoying it." Stefan defended and Damon smiled at him and sighed.

"Whatever you want Stef, as always." He smiled and pulled on a t-shirt. "But, we could still do a weekend. Come on I'm bored!" He swaggered over to the bed and he could see Stefan's' temptation to blow off some studying and just go with it.

"I'll let you try tying my legs up sometime…" Damon whispered and Stefan blushed, pupils growing. "But…not right now. I'm going to catch some breakfast and then scope out some travel plans. Catch you later." He leaned in and kissed him and then left Stefan to shower and begin his day of normal 'human-like' behaviours. Stefan was a stickler for routines like that and it made Damon laugh. Still, that was Stefan and they had learned to finally accept each other as they were.

Damon dined on a few French tourists subtly and headed out to an internet café. He didn't want Stefan to have any way of finding out why he was searching for this couple in NYC. He would freak and not understand his motivations. He had been typing in the small tid bits of information Sarah had given him and searching systematically. It was frustrating when he was looking for something this specific. After an hour he stumbled upon a column that seemed to be co-written by a couple living in Schenectady, New York. They weren't in the city but maybe they were the people he was looking for. He had exhausted all of the other agony aunt couples who wrote columns in New York. This had to be them. How would he talk Stefan into going lower state rather than to NYC though? There wasn't much in Schenectady and Stefan would know right away that there was something going on should they stay there. He would have to hire a car and somehow manage to do the drive down without telling him.

He sat back rubbing his eyes when he noticed a contact email for them. He clicked on the link and froze as he realised he had no idea what to say. Why was he so fearful of admitting their situation? It was very rare but evidently mating between vampires could happen. He couldn't shake the feeling that it would be wise not to jump in head first right now. He should scope them out.

_Hi Anne,_

_My friend Sarah Dominguez told me about you and your partner. She believes that we share similar relationship traits and would get along rather well. I am planning a weekend trip to NYC this weekend, would you be available for a coffee?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Damon Salvatore_

He re-read and edited the small passage several times before he sent it, unsure of whether he was being too open in his desperation to meet them. Dropping Sarah's' name in to the equation might help, so he left it in confident that he would get a response. He logged off and set his cell to alert when a reply came in and left the café. He had booked two flights and a hotel for them in a few days time. Now he had to wait for contact and then figure out what he was going to say to Stefan while he met them and talked things over. Generally the easiest way to distract Stefan was with enough sex and blood so that he would fall asleep. Since Stefan had been getting the benefits of consuming the human element in Damon's' blood, he slept more soundly and better. They had even noticed an increase in his strength and senses beginning too. It was a win win. Basically Damon would have to drink his fill of Stefan enough to send him deep into the blood wave, before exhausting his body with pleasure to the point where he would simply have to sleep it off. That would buy Damon a few hours to nip out, meet the couple and get some answers and be back for dinner time before Stefan noticed he had even left. It could work.

Stefan was already out at a class when he returned to their apartment and so he relaxed and poured himself bourbon as he sat in his chair mulling it over. What should he ask?

_Is it the mating bond that makes me love Stefan?_

_Why did it happen?_

_Does Stefan really love me or is it just the blood?_

_Why can't we feed without each other?_

_How can we break it?_

_How can I break the bond...?_

Damon sighed to himself mournfully as he repeated the last question in his head. Was that his real motivation for this meeting? Did he actually want to break this mating bond? If it was possible, what would it mean for them? What would it do? If their feelings were real, then surely breaking the bond would change nothing other than their dependence on each others' blood. Then again, if breaking it meant that their feelings would vanish, where would it leave them? They had shared everything they were, body, soul and blood. There was no real going back to a normal relationship after that and to top it off, their relationship before all of this had happened had been one of mutual distrust, hurt and family. Could they even look at each again knowing that they were brothers who had slept together in every possible position and way? When you knew someone's' body like that, it stayed with you. You couldn't ever forget that knowledge.

Breaking the bond would change everything, like a meteor falling on top of them, but if he didn't know if this was just the effect of the blood it would eat at him too. Good or bad, he had to know. His phone beeped and he pulled it out as his heart raced in anticipation.

_Hello Damon,_

_Your reputation exceeds you. Sarah talked of you often when we knew her. Michael and I would be delighted to meet you for a coffee on Saturday. I have attached an address where we can meet. Feel free to bring your partner._

_Anne_

He stared at the message, reading it a few times as he tried to gain courage to reply. 'Your reputation exceeds you' – what did she mean by that? Surely he hadn't made that big of an impact on Sarah in the short few months they had hung out and partied years ago. Then again, she had been so excited to see him Chicago again and jumped at the chance to pull them out of their new apartment and around the entire new hip social scene. He was good in bed, perhaps it made him even more memorable. He smiled to himself at the thought and drank some bourbon. He hit reply on his cell and began to type;

_Hello Anne,_

_I assure you, anything you have heard is all lies ;-) I am in need of some relationship advice and therefore would prefer to meet you on my own for the time being. I believe my partner would misunderstand my intentions. I will see you at 3pm._

_D. S_

He clicked send and sat back, waiting for the meteor to begin its' slow descent into their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had painted the town red, Damon literally speaking, as they had hit the nightclubs of New York. The music was great and the meals came as easy as Damon remembered. Maybe they should move here, he had forgotten how intoxicating the atmosphere here could be. It wasn't as much fun for Stefan when he inadvertently happened upon a few of Damon's' feeding trips and it had made them both a little strained with each other.

"Why can't you just feed from blood bags? It would be so much easier." Stefan asked and Damon grumbled and turned on his side, facing away from Stefan in the enormous bed they had paid for in the hotel. He was hyped up and it was showing. He was excited and nervous about meeting Anne today and he wished with every fibre he could include Stefan in this. Since they had mated they shared everything, every thought and worry, but this he couldn't and Stefan was noticing the cracks.

"Stefan I don't like blood bags. I eat people." He huffed. No passionate sex for them today obviously – there went his plan to tire Stefan into a deep sleep that way and sneak out.

"Couldn't you just try, at least for some of what you need?" Damon sighed loudly and put his arms folded over his eyes. "It's hard when I kiss you and you have blood on you, when I smell them on you."

"Stefan I don't try and change what you are eating do I?" Stefan turned towards his back. "Besides you don't complain when I feed you all that lovely yummy human-y stuff in my blood. I feel like I feed more so that you don't have to." Stefan sighed realising that he wasn't being fair and reached out and stroked Damon's' back.

"You're right." He whispered and Damon turned back to look at him in amazement.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're right. I'm sorry. It's just hard when I see you enjoying it so much." Stefan said sadly and Damon leaned over and kissed him.

"I know, but you can still enjoy feeding on me. Pretend I'm a dainty little human who just happens to be an unbelievable stud." Damon teased and Stefan smirked at him. "Are you hungry? I'm bursting at the seams. Lots of flavours to try." Stefan smirked again and leaned over, on top of him.

"I don't need much." Stefan whispered seductively as Damon relaxed under him and stroked his hips.

"Take as much as you need." Stefan lowered his head into Damon's' neck and bit gently. Damon closed his eyes and hummed. As much as he wanted to enjoy their blood wave, he had to keep as clear a head as possible. He had to knock Stefan out for a few hours so he needed all of his stamina to do that. As Stefan began to moan and enjoy the feeding Damon turned the switch off and held him, stroking his skin slowly. It still felt amazing to be fed from, even without the euphoria of the wave and he felt himself grow hard regardless. Stefan was getting lost in the taste as he began to writhe against him and Damon encouraged his movements, rubbing his erection against Stefan's. He had deliberately drank from several blood groups last night, so that Stefan would be overwhelmed by the taste of his blood. He felt himself begin to feel a little weaker so he rolled them over quickly, Stefan fell back against the pillows, blood covering his chin and mouth as he gazed up in lust. Damon could tell that he was inebriated at the amount of human blood in Damon's, so the animal side to Stefan's instincts were close to the surface. It wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge. In the end, it took nearly two hours of love making and feeding before he had managed to knock Stefan out for a while. He lay in bed until he was sure Stefan was completely out and he tucked him in, before dressing and sneaking out.

The address Anne had sent him turned out to be an off road diner. He pulled up in his rental car and stared at it in surprise. This was a strange place to meet. He felt a little anxious and on guard as he entered, looking around suspiciously. Immediately a woman arose from her seat and beckoned to him. He walked towards her slowly and slid in beside her.

"Anne?" He ventured and she smiled. She was young, or at least she looked young, mid-thirties, dark hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes. He could tell from her eyes that she was a lot older than that though. Sarah had said a couple of hundred years or so but she was mistaken. Anne's eyes held knowledge and wisdom of at least double that. She continued to smile as he sized her up.

"Mr Damon Salvatore. I do believe that Sarah held back with us on your good looks." She spoke sincerely and he gave a small smile from the side of his mouth.

"Where is your partner?" He asked looking around with his eyes. She looked to the left of Damon's shoulder and Damon was startled by the appearance of a tall man in his thirties evaluating him as he stood behind. Damon tensed defensively and the man smiled making Damon relax before he sat next to Anne and put his arm around her.

"You are definitely Damon Salvatore." He said and Damon blinked at him in confusion.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Michael. I'm sorry I startled you but I had to be sure you were who you said you were before I let this conversation go any further." He explained and Damon frowned.

"Who else would I be?"

"We have to be careful who we take into our confidence Damon, due to our unique situation." Anne leaned forward. Damon frowned again, hoping to god that they were the people he was looking for and he hadn't inadvertently involved himself in some weird cult. She could see his confusion and looked to Michael sighing. "I can tell from your scent that we share the same situation."

"My scent?" He raised his eyebrows and they both nodded. "Why? How?"

"It's subtle, subtle enough not be detectable to anyone but your partner and of course others like you." Damon made a surprised laugh and looked from one to the other.

"How do you know me?"

"It was a long time ago when you were still human, but we met. I was sorry to hear about your transition but I see that you have survived and hopefully flourished as we have, especially now that you have your partner."

"Wait, what? When did we meet? How come I don't remember you?" Damon exhaled frustrated. This was all going a little too fast for him. Anne lay her hand over Michael's to slow him down and they shared a moment between them that Damon couldn't help but stare at. Did Stefan and he do that too? Is that what had caught Sarah's attention?

"I was in the Confederate army Damon." Michael said simply and Damon sat back in his chair trying to process it all.

"You remembered me from that long ago?"

"You have a face that's hard to forget, plus I knew Katerina also and hoped she would spare your life in the end. I was disappointed to see that that didn't happen."

"Katherine. Is there anyone she doesn't get around?" Damon jested, smirking and trying to keep his cool. He felt a little exposed and vulnerable with their foreknowledge. He should have prepared better for this. Then Michael's earlier comment came back to him.

"Why would you have to screen people?" He probed and they became a little tenser.

"The situation we all share is very rare. It's not common knowledge that it even exists." Anne began to explain.

"You must be very careful with whom you share this information Damon. There are many people who would love to use you to figure out how and why your situation has occurred."

"Why?" He felt himself shiver at their cautious words.

"If you could somehow bottle unconditional love, wouldn't you?" Michael said.

"If you could extract those elements that enable such love, you could profit from selling that to the many others who seek it." Anne added and he swallowed as his stomach rolled.

"Is that even possible?" He lowered his voice, aware of everyone in the diner now as he began to feel anxious. Michael smiled at him comfortingly to let him know that they were safe.

"With the medical advances that exist today perhaps, but thankfully we have never been in the position to find out. Unfortunately it has happened to others."

"What happened to them?" He leaned forward and Anne and Michael's expressions became tight and blank. That reaction was enough to convey just how bad it would be if he or Stefan were subjected to any of these experiments. He gulped and looked down at his hands, thinking it through.

"We don't mean to frighten you young one, but it is our duty to warn you. There are so few of us and we must protect our bonds. Now you came here with questions, more than I assume we have spoken about." Anne leaned back into Michael's embrace as they lifted their coffee cups and took a sip, waiting for Damon to formulate his questions. Now that he was here he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask. His mind was blank.

"You no doubt want to know how this happened to you." Michael offered and Damon nodded silently. "Some people have an extra element in their blood as far as we can tell. It attracts you to others who share it, makes you seek out their love." Damon bit his lip. That's not how Stefan and he had mated. They were brothers through Katherine for a long time and nothing had happened. It had been a sudden thing. Anne could see that he wasn't onboard with Michael's answer.

"Your experience was different?" She pushed.

"We had known each other for a long time before it happened to us." He said, unwilling to give away too much information. Both seemed to consider him for a minute.

"Damon, we came here to help you. We cannot give you any answers if we don't understand your story." Anne pointed out.

"We have met several others and everyone has a slightly different story. If you would permit us to know yours then our knowledge of this situation would increase greatly and benefit us all." Michael encouraged. Damon clenched his jaw and took in a breath to steady himself. It was now or never. He had to tell someone.

"We are…related." He said and they waited for him to continue. "As humans and through Katherine." He added and they both looked at each other again. Anne smiled, surprising him and reached out for his hand across the table. Damon reluctantly allowed her to hold his.

"This is not uncommon my friend. Relatives share similar blood chemistry and therefore if you have this extra element it stands to reason that your relation would too." Why weren't they appalled? He had almost been ready for them to be grossed out and he felt a little deflated that he couldn't defend he and Stefan's incestuous romance.

"He is my brother." He added for extra effect and Anne gave him a look of consolation as Michael sighed. "Is that common?"

"No, from the people we have met, but that doesn't mean anything Damon." She patted his hand.

"How do I break it?" He asked as soon as she had removed her hand and they both looked at him in horror.

"Why would you want to?" Michael asked.

"Other than the fact that he is my brother?" Damon sighed frustrated. "Really?" He added sarcastically and they both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"It doesn't just happen my friend. I'm sorry that you feel this is hard on you, but mating is not compulsory. You would have had a choice."

"I didn't." He said flatly. "We were trapped and starving. It was forced upon us and now I want to break it. It's not natural." Damon felt himself getting heated as he spoke.

"There is nothing unnatural about mating Damon. There's more to it that sharing blood and your bodies – as I'm assuming was the result of your incarceration. You must have had a strong bond with your brother before you were turned, which then became heightened into your other life after Katherine."

"Are you saying that I wanted him before?" Damon almost laughed and he could see Michael beginning to grow a little annoyed at his attitude. "I wanted him dead, that's the height of it and now he is _mine_ because of this." Anne shook her head wearily.

"Hate can be born from love Damon. I'm sorry this isn't the answer you were looking for but it's no less true. You mated because you already had feelings of love. He must have also or the mating would never have begun. You would simply have experienced the normal effects of blood sharing otherwise. Your blood only starts to change once your desires have become known to you."

"I wanted sex not love, just like every other time I've blood shared. I fought it and it still happened."

"A part of you must have wanted him Damon. There's not a lot we can be sure of with this situation but of that fact there is no uncertainty." Michael leaned towards him firmly and Damon scowled and shook his head. "How you come to accept this fact is up to you I'm afraid."

"Why can't we feed alone anymore?" Damon tried to change the subject before he got angrier than he felt.

"Because you are one now and your blood has changed. It's more difficult for your body to accept normal feeding because your stomach doesn't recognise much else but your mate's blood. Drinking from each other regularly enables your body to cope." Anne answered.

"And if I died?"

"I can't answer that I'm sorry." She sighed mournfully and looked at the table.

"Why?"

"Because the others I know whom that happened to chose not to feed anymore through grief and let themselves decay until they were vulnerable and killed. I have no idea whether we could have done anything to change that. Perhaps when one of you dies the other can mate again, but I don't know. We don't have enough information." She said sadly.

"How do I break this?" He asked again.

"You can't." Was their simultaneous answer. He huffed in vexation as he stared them out. He couldn't help but feel as though they were hiding something but he could see from their faces that he couldn't force them to tell.

"As time passes you will grow closer and you won't feel the pain of resistance anymore. Give it time. I can smell from your blood that you are freshly mated. It is difficult in the beginning. Talk to him."

"We can help you." Michael offered but Damon had heard everything he needed to know. He shook his head and stood up abruptly. Anne stood up too and reached for his arm, squeezing it.

"Cherish this Damon. Many others would kill for your connection. Be careful." She advised and he nodded stiffly and gave them a tight smile of thanks as he turned and left the diner. When he stepped outside he felt nauseous and had to lean against the car for a few minutes while he pulled himself together. He had come here wanting answers and he had gotten them – most of them and they didn't make him feel any better. He actually felt worse now. His phone buzzed in his jacket and he pulled it out.

_Where are you?xxx_

Shit, he had been here so long that Stefan had already woken up and noticed his absence.

_Feeding. Back soon.x _He typed as he climbed into the car and sighed.

Where was he supposed to go from here? He chewed his lips as he began to drive back towards the city, wishing that Sarah had never mentioned anything at all now. He had been happy and content before she had put the idea in his mind that he might be able to get answers about this from somewhere. Now his head was thumping with more questions than they could answer and he had to worry about detection on top of everything else too. Their blood had changed physically? That was what she had said, why he apparently smelled different from a normal vampire. Certainly, Stefan's blood did taste like nothing he had ever tasted before. Stefan's blood was like rocket fuel but sweet like oranges. He could feel his stomach rumble as he thought on it and he sighed again. What kind of vampire can't feed without the help of his brother? It was ridiculous and made him feel weak.

Then there was their warnings about being experimented on. By who? It sounded like the plot from a badly written X-Files episode. He snorted to himself. This was real life, people didn't get kidnapped and experimented on. Not in America anyways. Still, they had both seemed so concerned and took great effort to warn him about being careful so it was probably a good precautionary rule anyway. If anything he didn't want others to look at Stefan and he like they were exhibits at a zoo.

That had been the beginning of difficult times for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Present day)

_I'm sorry I love you_

Damon stared at the text again as he ordered a drink from the bar. He shouldn't have gone to New York and sought those people out. He knew that now. It had made him so much more uneasy with Stefan since. He loved him with every fibre but he couldn't get out of his head how much he believed that they had lied when they had told him the mating bond couldn't be broken. There had been something in their eyes. Clearly they wanted to keep others like them protected, hence their warnings for him to protect their secret, and they had known others who were mated through the years. He found it hard to believe that some of those other people hadn't struggled and thought about breaking their bonds too. She had said mating with a relative wasn't uncommon but she hadn't gone into specifics other than she hadn't met a pair of brothers it had happened to. Had she met different sex siblings it had happened too? He wished he had asked her now. He was kicking himself, but he had been so overwhelmed by it all. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out.

_I'm going hunting. I can feed you _

Poor Stefan. He knew Stefan was worried about his change in demeanour. He thought it was something he was doing wrong and Damon didn't know how to convince him otherwise without spilling the beans about the real reason behind their romantic weekend away. Stefan would be hurt and mad about it. _I love you._ He wanted to say it, he just…couldn't.

_Be careful little blood machine.x _

He typed instead, wondering how much longer Stefan would wait for him to say what he really wanted to hear. Still if they were mated for life Stefan didn't have much choice but to stay with him anyway. It was a strange 'get out of jail free' card this bond. Yet somehow he believed that at some point that wouldn't satisfy Stefan. He decided to drown some of his sorrows with bourbon as a couple of hours went past. He was hungry but he knew after so long in between the last feed from Stefan, he would struggle not to feel ropey. He should get home and feed. He made to get up from his stool when he felt a familiar arm drape round his back.

"Damo!" Sarah beamed and he smiled back, happy to have at least a little company to drown his sorrows in or distract him. "Where's your shadow?" She laughed and he smirked.

"Hunting."

"Ah. Storing up some energy for the shag-a-thon later?" She teased and he gave a small quirk of his lip in response. "Damn, suppose a threesome is out of the ballpark? You're hubby has got some body."

"I doubt you could keep up with us." He flashed her a typical Damon-esque toothy grin and she sat down next to him.

"I better get back to him actually."

"Oh come on Damo. The night's just warming up. Give a girl some attention ay?" She pouted and he smiled. He supposed he could stay for another one. She ordered from the bartender, perching her breasts on the bar to make the guy splutter and rush to get her order. Damon shook his head and laughed at her.

"So, where you been? I didn't see you out last weekend? You haven't found a better hangout and ditched me have you?" She nudged him.

"I took Stefan to NYC for the weekend."

"Aw man! Now why can't I keep a guy like you? Shit, I bet you left your mark there." She slammed her hand on the table in jest. He laughed at her energy. Their drinks arrived and she charmed the barman into paying for them himself. Sometimes no compulsion was necessary for her. He remembered that feeling. Since he and Stefan had mated he didn't pay much attention to anyone else other than to charm quickly enough to feed and then erase. He missed being a free wild card at times. It really was like being married. They drank and joked around for a few more drinks as Damon forgot about his thoughts for a while.

"Hey, I'm going to a party. You wanna come with for a bit? Don't wanna be like, on my own loner and shit." She slurred and he shook his head.

"I gotta get back to Stefan and feed." He said, forgetting that to normal vampires feeding and being with your partner to do that weren't compulsory. The bourbon in his system and lack of blood made him unaware of the gleam that lit up in her eyes for a second.

"Aw come on Damo. You're not gonna leave me to have to talk to humans all night are you? Just one drink there, till I can compel a few of them to not think with their hormones and then you can head back to the lovenest." She was trying to charm him like the bartender, running her tongue over her teeth and leaning into him seductively. He looked into her eyes and saw lust there. He felt his loins stir a little in invitation. He hadn't even thought about touching another person since the mating. Now that he thought about it he missed sex with women. Sex with Stefan was incredible but it was different with a woman. He hesitated, opening his mouth to bow out when he caught himself.

"One drink." He said and pointed at her in command and she clapped her hands delighted and jumped from the bar stool. He pulled his phone out drunkenly to text Stefan.

_Taking Sarah to a party. Will be back soon.x_

Hopefully Stefan wouldn't be mad. He was a grown man for god sake. He should be able to go hang out with other people occasionally, rather than be glued to Stefan all the time. It would be fine. He made note to himself not to drink anymore though as he was feeling pretty intoxicated and he hadn't fed today. Sarah dragged him around the block, chatting excitedly to him about what they had done in NYC last weekend. He was careful to hold his tongue about the short visit to Schenectady, but it was difficult. He liked Sarah a lot and he desperately wanted to be able to talk to someone about what he was going through in his head. Still, he had been so vehemently warned.

"Where the hell is this party?" He laughed and she finally stopped in front of a large house just off of the main road. He hadn't even seen it from the road, it was well sheltered by trees and bushes. "Nice place." He whistled as he checked out the stonework. It reminded him a little of the boarding house and he sighed in nostalgia. He missed Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, the chicks who own it are loaded. Come on." She knocked on the door and a girl in her 20s opened the door and let them in. The house was heaving with college students, most of them completely inebriated and dancing on top of furniture. Sarah smiled at him and introduced him to Valerie – one of the owners.

"Wow. Nice to meet you gorgeous!" Valerie said and he smirked at her, raising one eyebrow. He loved how easy it was to charm the pants off of women – quite literally most of the time.

"Yeah, wish we could clone him coz he's unfortunately spoken for. Newly married and shit." Sarah sighed dramatically. Valerie raised her eyebrows in interest and smiled at him.

"Let me give you a tour." She offered handing him a drink. He tried to refuse politely but Valerie insisted and he took it from her and drank some. He had no idea what it was but it sure as hell wasn't bourbon! He discretely laid the cup down after swallowing a gulpful and followed Valerie and Sarah as they began to show him around the house. It was built in the early 1900s and shared a lot of similar architectural traits as the boarding house. Valerie seemed delighted that he was interested. He quickly picked up on the fact that she was a vampire too and her roommates were also. It was incredibly easy for them to lure willing donors here apparently, given their wealth, beauty and the size of their home. He was looking forward to being able to move he and Stefan to a bigger property like what they had left behind. Maybe they could make their new house party central too.

"So people willingly donate?" He enquired and Valerie nodded smiling.

"Would you like some? I have someone downstairs who's ripe and desperate for some attention."

"Ummm…" He hesitated, feeling his stomach rumble.

"You don't have to like, shag her Damo. Just feed. She'll love it in any case." Sarah winked at him and he nodded. Maybe he would be alright. If he felt any nausea he would use it as an excuse to leave and go back to Stefan for dinner. They climbed down some stairs to a huge wine cellar, stocked with expensive champagne and brandy. He was thoroughly impressed.

"I know it seems a bit horror flick, but I find that eating from donors down here is less conspicuous." Valerie explained and blushed embarrassed.

"Yeah, especially when you get the screamers and shit. I fed on a guy down here last week who practically asked me to marry him he was enjoying it so loudly." Sarah wrinkled her nose in memory. They entered the room. It had been decorated as a bedroom, so evidently they had sex here too with the donors – something he would not be doing. A woman was lying on the bed naked and sat up when they came in. Right away she ran her eyes hungrily over Damon's body and he felt himself blush.

"On ye go Damo. Think she's hot for you already." Sarah slapped him on the back and he smirked and approached the girl, his fangs filling his mouth as he leaned down onto the bed and brought her neck to his lips. He was unaware of the fact that they were watching him as he bit down and drank a gulp from the girl. Immediately he felt nauseous and he pulled back, trying not to wretch.

"You alright Damon?" He heard Valerie ask and he took a deep breath to calm his stomach. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He sat up, trying to orient himself.

"Did he drink it?"

"Only a mouthful." Sarah's voice. He blinked, beginning to feel queasy as the room spun.

"You're sure about him?"

"Yeah. He went looking for Anne."

"You're positive Sarah?"

"Yeah. For definite he's one of them."

"What…?" Damon tried to talk but felt the ground move and he fell sideways into the mattress as he tried to breathe.

"Take it easy Damon. As long as you cooperate we won't hurt you." Valerie spoke as she approached him and he lay looking up at her confused and sick. "You have something that we want."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He looks strong." Another voice entered the room as Damon struggled to sit up to no avail.

"What did you drug him with?"

"Something I use on one of my cancer patients. Should be enough to keep him sedate for a bit."

"He only drank like, one mouthful though." Sarah's voice. He made a choking sound as he tried to speak and they fell silent for a minute as he fell back onto his back.

"Wow you weren't kidding about him Sarah. He's hot!"

"He's on the other bus though."

"Typical. Maybe if we can extract the chemical from his blood we can mate him to one of us instead." Damon began to hyperventilate as he listened to them discuss him. This was what Anne had warned him about. They knew about he and Stefan. Fear paralysed him as they continued to discuss how to restrain him. He rolled over and fell off of the bed as he tried to land on his knees and stand again but they were on top of him before he could blink.

"Damo please, don't struggle. We only want a little of your blood. I promise we won't hurt you." Sarah was above him, trying to comfort him as she stared down at him concerned. The other two were holding him down and watching him as he struggled against their hold on his limbs. He implored Sarah with his eyes. She was his friend. How could she do this? She gulped and looked away from him.

"Why?" He choked, finding the effort to speak even one syllable immense.

"You don't know what it's like to be alone Damon. You could change that for anyone who wants to mate." Valerie said as she held him.

"Don't…know what…you're talk…" He fought to speak, feeling himself tire.

"Where is your mate?" The nameless one spoke and he contorted his face as she leaned down into his space.

"No…mate." He said and all three sighed, frustrated with him.

"I could have a lot of fun with you Damon. I bet you'd even enjoy it. I could convert you to women I'm sure." Nameless said and he could tell she wasn't kidding. There was an unhinged manner to her that made him feel very vulnerable. She turned to the other two.

"What will we try first? I've heard that their blood is different. I wanna taste it." Nameless said and he widened his eyes in fear. He was completely helpless, bound at the wrists and drugged. He wouldn't be able to stop them from doing whatever they wanted with him. He growled weakly and tensed his body. Nameless turned back to look at him in desire. He began to pant as her veins protruded and he looked to Sarah for aid. Sarah didn't seem to be as onboard with this plan as she looked concerned for him too. He made a growling sound again as nameless pulled his head to the side to expose his neck.

"No…" He growled but she put her mouth to his neck and took a bite anyway. He shook as she drank a gulp. His mouth fell open and he made a struggling sound. Turning off the switch was difficult. He felt so weak and ill from whatever they had drugged him with, but he managed to hold off any pleasure. Nameless licked his neck, smacking her lips in appreciation as she pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"You just keep getting better hottie." She grinned at him and he glared at her, trying to burst the ropes around his wrists.

"Well?" Valerie asked impatiently.

"He tastes like candy." Nameless said. "Definitely not a normal vampire." Valerie kneeled down in fascination and came to the other side of him. He groaned as she looked to his neck too. She ignored the look in his eyes as she fixated on his throat and let her fangs extend. She leaned into his neck and bit down, making a delighted sound as she drank him in. He made an angry sobbing sound as he shook again and clenched his muscles. Valerie was pawing at his body as she drew back and smiled.

"My gods." She said. "Sarah, you have to taste him." She motioned and he closed his eyes tightly. Sarah approached slowly, unsure and uncomfortable and knelt down to take nameless' place and delicately bit into his neck. She was as gentle as possible at first but as soon as his blood slid down her throat she growled and sucked harder. Her manner spurred the other two on as they unbuttoned his shirt quickly, removing it and both began to feed from him – one at his wrist and one at his abdomen. His head began to spin and he felt his stomach roll as he fought to stay in control. The switch slipped a little and he felt a wave that had him bucking to get them off of him in desperation. He didn't want to feel this with anyone else but Stefan. It was impossible though as he felt three mouths suck at him, lick his skin and caress him and he couldn't hold in the sensuous breath he released any longer. He was on the verge of climax as he panted, losing himself in the fury of pleasure and sensation and it didn't stop them as they moaned in delight and let their hands roam over him, making his manhood hard and wanting.

"Uhhh, uhhh, stop, stop...Sarah..." He choked and Sarah pulled back, pressing her hand to her mouth as she realised how much she had taken from him.

"Stop, we're taking too much!" Sarah snapped and the others regrettably withdrew, licking their lips and running their tongues over his skin as he writhed and sweated.

"I'm sorry Damo." She blushed and he turned his head away and exhaled.

"Lift him."

He closed his eyes and tried not to struggle. If he could store his strength maybe he could make a quick movement they wouldn't expect. They lay him down on the bed again and told the compelled human, who had been sitting watching with interest, to leave. He shivered as they ran their hands over him as though he was a prize.

"Let's be careful with this one. I want him." Nameless said and Sarah finally butted in in his defence.

"No, we're just here for his blood Leigh. That's the deal – I brought him to you so we could take the chemical from his blood and then we let him go."

"So we can't make his time here a little more comfortable? He might give blood more willingly if he's been satisfied." Leigh giggled and Damon frowned, tensing his body.

"We are not rapists for gods sake Leigh." Valerie chastised and he breathed a little in relief that Valerie wasn't on board either. "You're right about being careful though. We don't want him to die like the last one." Damon's heart froze and he opened his eyes to look up at Valerie in horror. She caught his look of fear and sighed.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him. That was the deal." Sarah stood her ground, placing her hand on him territorially.

"Do you want a mate or not?" Leigh fired at her. Silence fell between the women as he continued to flex his muscles slightly, readying himself to make a move when the time was right. Valerie stood up straight and moved from the room to wheel in an operating table covered with instruments. He began to hyperventilate again. This was like an alien abduction nightmare. He held his breath as Sarah and Leigh held him flat to the bed.

"Stop…stop…" He croaked but they ignored him, focussing on his wrist so Valerie could insert and I.V into the vein in the inside of his arm. He waited until they were ready to pierce him then he threw his body forward, knocking them back in surprise as he bore his fangs and grabbed Leigh, twisting her neck until she dropped unconscious. Valerie had dropped the I.V and tried to hold him from behind as Sarah stepped backwards from him, towards the door. She looked frightened and torn as he struggled with Valerie. Valerie bit into his neck from behind and began to drink quickly to subdue him and he twisted and turned trying to throw her off, but it was no use. She drank enough to make him fold backwards against her and have no strength left at all. He choked in struggle and growled again as his eyes rolled. He felt faint and sick again and fell back into her arms as she lay him down flat again.

"Sarah. The I.V. Now." Valerie ordered and Sarah walked over on eggshells, watching Damon as he struggled to keep his eyes open. She leaned into him and held his arms down but she could see that he was in no state to fight anymore.

"Sarah…" He pleaded weakly and she bit her lip as Valerie turned his arm over and pierced the skin, inserting the tube as he winced and groaned in protest and discomfort. She hooked the tube around a trolley like stand which held an empty blood bag container upon it. Sarah watched as his blood began to trickle through the tube into the bag slowly as his breathing became quicker and shallower.

"Isn't that a lot? He's already been fed on." She asked in concern and Valerie shook her head.

"Control yourself. You made your decision to bring him to us. I'll do whatever I can to spare him, but I _will_ get this chemical from him. It's not often you come across one of them and I won't let this opportunity slip away Sarah." Valerie was firm. Sarah gulped and began to regret being part of this all. What if Damon died? She liked him, he was fun. She didn't want to kill him, she just wanted to find someone. She wanted someone to love her so badly and Damon's blood could give her that. She looked down at his face and saw his colour draining as he blinked as though he were hallucinating. She'd make sure he didn't die. She'd make sure she was here all the time and look after him. It was clear from Leigh's reaction that she wanted him sexually and she wasn't going to let that happen. Thankfully, they only needed one of the mated pair and Stefan would be safe. She had made sure to tell them that she didn't know where they lived, although she did. She had followed them one night when she was trying to figure out if they could be what she thought they were. She'd swiped Damon's cell phone from his pocket as they had arrived so that Valerie and Leigh couldn't get Stefan's number and lure him here too. At least Stefan would be safe.

Damon made a small sound of distress and fear as he closed his eyes and Valerie checked the blood bag. It was full now so she removed the tube from his arm and put the bag in her pocket. Sarah exhaled in relief and stroked Damon's forehead. He made a small moaning sound again and she bit her lip.

"He needs to feed." She said, looking to Valerie. Valerie was looking towards Leigh's body on the floor as she put her lips to the I.V tube and sucked the remaining blood out. Sarah wrinkled her nose at the action. Damon did taste amazing but that was just gross and insensitive.

"How can their blood taste so different?" Valerie pondered to herself.

"What did the last ones' blood taste like?"

"I didn't try it. He dried up too quickly." Valerie answered and Sarah felt her stomach roll.

"Did you kill him?"

"He wouldn't feed. When I tried to force him to, his body went into shock of some kind. I think we drained too much blood from him and his body couldn't take having the pressure of processing new blood. In the end I had to put him out of his misery."

"Damon's lost a lot too." Sarah pointed out and Valerie sighed and looked at her face in annoyance.

"You need to separate your feelings here. Stop using his name, it'll only make you feel more connected to him." Sarah closed her mouth speechless. "We'll keep him low on blood for now, he's proven he'll strike whenever he feels like he has enough strength. It's not going to kill him to stay like this. I'll bring him small amounts every few hours to keep him going and that way his body won't be overwhelmed.

"The last one. When he died, what happened to his mate?" Sarah's curiosity was burning. Valerie's' face became blank and she shrugged.

"Let's get his sample to the lab. Help me with Leigh."

"She wants to touch him, can you convince her to leave him alone?" Sarah asked as she lifted the woman into her arms. Valerie snorted.

"She has a mind of her own that one."

"Please, he's still a person. Like you said, we're not rapists, this is science." Sarah reminded and Valerie nodded.

"I'll speak with her and keep his door locked." She said once they were out into the wine cellar again. She locked the door to Damon's' room behind them and they ascended back up to the drunken college party still continuing unawares around them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon was floating, warm and fuzzy. He felt comfortable and groggy as though he was waking from a deep sleep. He moaned feeling a small wave roll over him as he became aware of being fed on. As his other senses started to sharpen he could hear the sucking and licking sounds and feel the mouth at his neck. The wave rolled again and brought him the little sparks of orgasm that he so enjoyed. He moaned and opened his mouth, tilting his head as he began to become aroused by the sounds of sucking and enjoyment from his partner.

"Stefan…" He moaned and hummed, but when he opened his eyes it wasn't Stefan. His partner pulled up to look at his face as he tried to focus his eyes. It was Leigh. He frowned and made a noise of anger and protest and she grinned at him.

"Hello pretty boy. Do you know you taste like cupcakes?" She crooned and he widened his eyes in disbelief. He tried to move away from her but his body was heavy and useless. He made a choking sound and shook his head as best he could to deny her consent to continue. Her mouth was stained with his blood and she ran her tongue over her lips, collecting it.

"Don't…" He choked and she smiled and sighed.

"Ok. Wouldn't want to drain you too much." He let out a breath in relief as she pulled away from his neck, but his relief was short lived as she undid his jeans. He tensed and twisted his body. "Calm down. I just want to see you." She said as she held his hips down to stop him wriggling and opened his jeans experimentally. He groaned as she traced her fingers across his skin and pulled his member out. He was going to start buying underwear from now on!

"Don't…"

"Ssssssh!" She said and held him in her hand approvingly as she leaned down and ran her tongue along the shaft. He made a sound of distress. "You really tick all the boxes don't you?" He huffed and tried to squirm under her hold. "I could make you feel better. Would you like that?"

"No!" He spat and she sighed.

"Ok then." She said much to his surprise. She stood up and pulled his jeans off completely as he gasped. He looked at her in question.

"Got to strip you so we can get at your arteries. The next bit isn't fun pretty one. You sure you don't want me to help you relax beforehand?" She ran her eyes over him again and licked her lips. "I hear the next bit hurts. I could give you some endorphins." She teased, dragging her fingers down the full length of his chest and over his manhood.

"Screw you…" He panted, clenching his teeth together as he shivered from her touches. She leaned into his face again and opened her mouth, baring her teeth as he struggled not to let her get to his neck again, when the door to the room opened.

"What are you doing?" Sarah. Thank god. He exhaled and flicked his eyes towards her.

"Chill out, Valerie wants to tap his other arteries for a transfusion today. Had to get his clothes off didn't I?"

"Stripping him doesn't involve feeding on him. You're going to make him weaker. Do you want to completely drain him by accident before Valerie can figure his shit out?" Sarah reasoned, coming to stand next to Damon and facing her. Leigh snorted and smiled at Damon before leaving the room in search of Valerie. Sarah reached down to the bottom of the bed and pulled a blanket over Damon's body.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you here Damo. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm gonna stay with you ok?"

"Stefan…" Damon choked in fear and she shook her head and shushed him as they heard the others approach. Damon took her gesture to mean that they didn't have Stefan so he relaxed in gratitude. Valerie wheeled another trolley in with some filled blood bags attached and he stared at them.

"Ok, I have our blood in these bags. I'm going to try putting some of us into him and see what happens. If blood sharing is what is supposed to kick start the bond occurring, maybe he'll try to link with one of our blood types."

"But what would that do?" Leigh asked confused. "Would it break his bond? Or bond him to one of us?"

"I doubt it, but it might be a catalyst for the chemical responsible. If his body starts to react to the new blood, we can observe and detect it so we can extract it for analysis." She explained and they both looked at her impressed. Damon began to breathe quickly again as he watched her come around to his side. He had never been more frightened. She didn't even look at his face as she pulled the blanket from him and inserted a new tube into his arm with the stereotypical bedside manner of an experienced doctor.

"No more feeding on him Leigh. It's hard enough to get them to eat as it is and we need whatever blood he has left." Valerie instructed as she held the line of tube out from her blood bag first and watched it trickle towards him. He couldn't take his eyes from the blood approaching him as he hyperventilated again and tried to brace himself. Leigh huffed in complaint.

"Just feed him some girl afterwards." She suggested and Damon closed his eyes as he felt a strange sensation start to filter through him. He took a deep breath and shuddered as he was overcome by a hot, burning sensation. It felt like really bad pins and needles and he groaned and opened his eyes in discomfort. Valerie was watching him with curiosity. The burning sensation started to grow and he broke into a sweat and began to shudder all the more as he tried to breathe through it. It felt painful now, as though he was burning.

"Stop!" He directed at Valerie and she ignored him, checking how much was left in the bag. He caught one of her hands as she checked the entry into his vein. She looked at him blankly. "Argggh!" He yelped as he felt the fire in his body heat up again. He drew in air, gasping and panting as he squeezed her hand. She withdrew her hand from him and removed the tube as he continued to pant and shake.

"Get a bucket." She advised Leigh and Leigh huffed and retreated for one. Sarah was at his side, trying to stroke his arm in comfort but he was in too much pain to notice her as he battled not to shout out. Leigh appeared and handed it to Valerie. Damon's body began to convulse as he groaned and he felt his mouth fill with bile. He gasped and Valerie drew him towards her as he vomited into the bucket. He had nothing in his stomach but alcohol though so he wretched for a while, bringing up only bile. Valerie hummed unhappily and he fell back onto his back to recover.

"Bring someone. He needs blood." Valerie commanded and Leigh looked at Sarah.

"I'm not leaving him. You scare the crap out of him." Sarah said.

"Who cares? He's just a lab rat now. Get a grip of yourself." Leigh snorted.

"Sarah, bring someone down here. Now." Valerie interrupted and Sarah knew she couldn't refuse. She left begrudgingly and Damon groaned as his body began to shake and convulse again.

"What's happening to him?"

"His body is rejecting my blood. Trying to expel it." Valerie said.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Very bad if he were human. Unheard of for a vampire." Valerie sighed. "Last time this happened too. I don't know why. A vampire should be able to adapt all blood, including that of another vampire and yet each time their bodies fight it. We'll have to be careful here."

Sarah arrived with a young girl compelled and looked towards Damon as he curled into himself shaking and sweating in pain. She gulped and pushed the girl towards him. She hadn't told the others that Damon needed to feed from Stefan too. She had hoped that all Valerie would do was take some blood, not torture him for days. He had already been here overnight. She wanted to get this over with quickly, knowing that Stefan would also be sick if she couldn't get them back together again. Valerie rolled him onto his back and he cried out in pain. If Sarah told them that he needed Stefan's blood, they would find him and bring him here too. She couldn't risk that. She only hoped that Damon's body would let him accept a little of the human blood. Enough to keep him from drying out until Valerie was done. She sent a silent prayer to the universe as Valerie bit into the girls arm and placed it over Damon's mouth. In his state of pain and confusion he accepted the wrist gladly and sucked quickly, trying to ease the pain. Sarah held her breath in hope.

"We'll give him an hour or so to heal and then we'll take some more from him and try your blood Leigh. That'll give me some time to get the results back from the sample from earlier, compare it to his blood now and have a look at what's going on. See if the chemical rears its head."

"Cool." Leigh said. They watched him as he sighed and seemed to relax a little. The blood was working. It seemed to be taking some of the pain away. He relinquished the girl's wrist and closed his eyes, only shivering a little now as Valerie smiled and sent the girl away back upstairs.

"Right. Let's go." Valerie instructed and made to move when Damon groaned, frowning and gasping. They all looked to him again as he sat up and was violently sick. Valerie caught him with the bucket just in time as his whole body contorted. It seemed to last for ages as he threw everything up. All three of them were shocked and distressed as he flopped back down, his skin a strange grey colour and barely breathing.

"What the hell?" Leigh sounded and Valerie quickly grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse.

"What's happening?" Sarah held herself in fear.

"His pulse is racing much faster than normal."

"Normal for us?" Leigh asked.

"Yes."

"Why? All he did was feed."

"Oh god." Sarah put her hand over her mouth feeling queasy herself. This was like torture, not simple blood sampling. She hadn't signed up for this. He needed Stefan, needed him now! She began to sob silently and Valerie turned to her quizzically.

"Did Anne ever talk about their feeding patterns with you?" Valerie asked. Sarah held her breath, trying not to look guilty. Should she tell her? If it meant saving Damon from anymore pain? Should she surrender Stefan too?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sarah?" Valerie prompted and Sarah pulled herself together a little.

"Not really. She didn't mention anything being any different in particular." She answered, trying not to look at how ill Damon was. She knew that Damon would want Stefan to be protected and if keeping information about their physical needs was all that was in her power to do, she would uphold that. This was her fault. Valerie nodded and didn't push further thankfully.

"Let me stay with him, maybe he just gorged too quickly. I can feed him it gradually until you come back for the next sample." She offered and Valerie considered it.

"I'll do it. You'll probably let him go with the way you are carrying on. I want this chemical." Leigh said with some venom directed towards Sarah.

"He trusts me and I don't trust you with him. You couldn't wait to get his clothes off. It was a good thing I got here when I did." Sarah snapped back at her.

"Enough! Leigh you feed him. Don't touch him. This isn't a brothel. Sarah, you come with me." Valerie said and Sarah paled. "If you help me, the sooner we get answers and the sooner we can let him go."

"Ok." She gave in and they left. Sarah clenched her fists trying not to panic about whether he would be ok as they walked to Valerie's car and climbed in. Neither of them spoke on the short drive to Valerie's medical lab. The air was thick with tension. Valerie put on her doctor face as they were greeted in the corridors by several nurses and patients. If only they knew what she was doing at her house right now, drugging and bleeding out an innocent man, well…vampire. Even still, it wasn't right. They collected the sample of Damon's blood that they had taken last night and she read through a file accompanying it.

"Nothing unusual turning up other than the shape of the platelets." Valerie mumbled as they went back to her car. "That must be why he tastes different. I've never seen that before."

"No traces of a chemical change then?" Sarah prodded and she shook her head in response. Sarah sighed disappointed. She had been hoping that it would show up straight away so that they could just extract it from him and let him go.

"We'll take a new one now and I'll bring it back."

"Do we have to wait another day for the results?"

"No, I'll move things along. Do it myself so we can have the results in a few hours." Valerie started up the car and Sarah sat back a little relieved that the end was nearing. "He's fading quickly. I think we have to move this along as fast as we can." Sarah bit her lip and clenched her fists.

The drive back to the house felt like an age and Sarah practically ran down the stairs followed closely by Valerie to get back to him. Mercifully Damon was ok. Leigh was sitting on the bed trying to get him to drink from a blood bag. He looked so weak and exhausted.

"How is he?" Sarah asked, approaching the bed.

"Still throwing up. It's gross." Leigh answered and sat back in vexation as Damon turned his head away from the bag.

"Let's waste no time then." Valerie said, rolling up her sleeves and pulling his blanket away to reveal his naked groin. She looked up at Leigh exasperated and shook her head at his nudity. "Bring the I.V here."

Leigh dragged the trolley over and Valerie took it from her swiftly to show her annoyance. He made a sobbing sound as she pierced the femoral artery at the top of his thigh and inserted the tube. Sarah was at his side in an instant and held his hand, but he didn't seem to know she was there. He was so pale and grey.

"Keep trying him on blood. Try a different blood type or animal or something. I need more time before all of his blood evaporates." Valerie hooked the bag on the trolley as it began to fill with his precious essence and she stood up to examine him. He barely blinked when she touched him, checking his pupils and pulse with honed skill.

"We won't have long until he dries out if we can't get him to feed. Once he's decayed he'll be useless."

"Can't we just pump human blood into him through the tube?" Leigh asked.

"That's not how it works Leigh. He has to digest it so his body can produce more of _his_ blood. His blood has changed cellular structure now, that's why his body reacted so violently to my blood. His body doesn't recognise normal vampire blood cells anymore."

"Don't you guys cut people up after they die to find stuff in their tissue?" Leigh suggested and Sarah gasped horrified. Valerie sighed as she considered it.

"It's in the blood, I'm sure of it. I suppose I could take some tissue samples from the organs producing the blood." Valerie decided and Sarah felt herself almost vomit.

"How would you do that?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Dissection would be the easiest way to do it, but then I'd have to do it while he was still functioning or his organs would dry up too." Valerie commented as she considered it and Sarah gasped horrified.

"You said you weren't going to hurt him! You wouldn't even do that to an animal!"

"He'd heal for god sake." Leigh bit in.

"Not if he won't feed he won't!"

"Why isn't he feeding Sarah?" Valerie turned to her fully with suspicion in her eyes. "There's no reason why he should be sick. Unless there's something you're not telling me."

"No…I…" She spluttered. Valerie tightened her expression and Sarah felt dread at the look in her eyes. Valerie left the room as Sarah and Leigh stared each other out, listening as Valerie wheeled a surgical table into the room. Sarah's eyes widened at the scalpels and other hideous devices arranged on it. Valerie lifted up a large scalpel and examined it.

"Well I guess there's nothing for it then. Leigh hold him still while I make an incision." Valerie said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you going to give him something for the pain?" Leigh asked as Sarah panicked. Valerie huffed and shook her head and even Leigh gulped back bile at the thought.

"No, please Valerie. You're a doctor, you can't do this!" Sarah tried to block her way to Damon as Leigh paled and watched them both.

"Then tell me what he needs Sarah! Tell me what you know!"

"I don't know anything!" Sarah shouted and Valerie pushed her aside and cut a small incision into Damon's abdomen. He screamed in pain and Sarah pleaded for her to stop. Leigh looked as though she would vomit as she pressed herself against the wall in horror.

"Stefan! He needs Stefan!" Sarah screamed as Damon cried in pain. Valerie stood up and watched as his skin slowly healed and looked at Sarah.

"Ste…fan…" Damon choked and they looked down at him.

"Tell me." Valerie growled and Sarah began to weep. She had no choice, Valerie was going to kill Damon if she didn't tell.

"They survive on each other's blood. He can't feed normally without it." She whispered, holding herself as she spoke.

"You let him suffer and become ill and in pain all of this time?" Valerie spoke with venom and Sarah cried. "That is much more inhumane than what I've done." Sarah looked at her in grief and shock. "Don't you realise that if he stays healthy and awake I won't need to hurt him? He won't need to die. I can get what I want from him and then let them both go if I have the time to study them."

"Nnnno…" Damon mumbled and Sarah looked over to him as he tried to focus his eyes on her. Valerie cast a glance at him too.

"Bring me Stefan or I will end him tonight. I have no use for a dried up corpse." Valerie tightened her expression and Sarah gulped.

"I don't know where he is. I told you, I don't know where they're staying. They're not from around here. I meet them at a bar sometimes."

"I know the bar she's talking about. I can find him and bring him back." Leigh said confidently and Sarah looked over to her in shock and dismay.

"You know what he looks like?" Valerie questioned and Leigh pointed to Damon's jeans on the chair and the wallet sitting abreast of them. Valerie walked over and picked it up as Damon flinched, trying to move. Inside was a small photograph of Stefan and Damon fooling around in a photo booth in New York. Valerie smiled and handed it to Leigh and nodded. Leigh gave a tight smile and headed out as Sarah stood stupefied.

"Please, don't do this. You probably already have what you need. Don't do this to Stefan too." Sarah begged.

"Will Stefan be ill too?"

"Yeah I think so. Please don't hurt him."

"I will let them be together. If they share blood to survive it'll have to be studied. We wouldn't want to use this chemical on ourselves unless we understood what other effects it would have." Valerie said as she sat the scalpel back down finally and Sarah relaxed a little. Maybe if she could study their other behaviours she would stop experimenting and hurting Damon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan tried Damon's phone again for the hundredth time as he curled into himself. Where was he? Something must have happened to him because he would be just as sick as Stefan felt right now. Damon's phone didn't ring at all and hadn't been for the last 12 hours now.

"Damon!" Stefan cried in distress as he felt himself begin to wretch again. He blurred shakily to the bathroom and vomited. He lay his head against the floor and tried to relax his stomach. He needed blood. He'd tried to stomach some earlier but of course, he couldn't keep it down. He had to try and hold it together and go out and look for Damon. He stood up after a few minutes of calming breaths and made his way back to the bedroom. Dressing wasn't easy when his stomach was so tender but he managed to drag himself out eventually, heading in the direction of Damon's favourite bar. The bar staff exchanged concerned glances as he sat down. He must look as terrible as he felt.

"You ok buddy?" The bar man asked and he nodded and gave small smile.

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen this guy?" Stefan held up a photo of Damon on his cell and the guy nodded straight away. Hope began to filter into him. "Today?"

"No, he was here last night with a girl. Left around 10ish."

"What did the girl look like?" Stefan's heart began to beat faster. Damon had said that he was taking Sarah to a party. The barman described her and he knew it had been her.

"He missing or something?" The barman asked in concern at the expression on Stefan's face.

"Just went a party and hasn't been home yet. Probably still drunk." Stefan smiled.

"Yeah a few people headed out after them, down a few blocks over there's a totally party house owned by some really rich chicks. Wish I could get an invite down there sometime." The barman laughed and Stefan leaned forward.

"You know what the address is by any chance?" He asked hopefully. The barman shook his head and Stefan felt himself deflate and sit back in his chair. The barman gave him an apologetic smile.

"Hey Leigh, haven't seen you in here in a while." The barman said to a girl approaching the bar.

"Hey Scotty! I've been hanging around at Casa de Party for a while." The girl was loud and bubbly and Stefan found himself wincing at the volume of her voice.

"The party house? Hey, we were just talking about that." The barman gestured towards Stefan and Stefan realised what she was saying. "You know the address?"

"Hey, you alright?" The girl asked as she reviewed Stefan's pallor. "Hungover?" She giggled and he nodded politely.

"His friend went to that party last night and hasn't dragged his ass home yet." The barman added and she turned to Stefan.

"Let me guess – tall, dark, brooding with blue eyes and fantastic dress sense?"

"You know him?" Stefan leaned forwards and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, big Damo? He's still over there drinking. Man, can that guy drink! I had to get out for some fresh air." She fanned herself.

"Can you take me down there? I gotta catch up with him." Stefan tried not to sound too desperate as he spoke and she smiled.

"Eh, sure. Just let me have a quick drink first. I told them I'd be back soon anyway." She smiled again and Stefan relaxed slightly. Damon was still at a party drinking? Ok, it didn't sound unlike him, but at the same time why hadn't he been answering his phone? He knew how regularly Stefan had to feed. He'd been acting a little distant the past few days, complaining when Stefan mentioned just how often Damon was spending out of the apartment lately. Was this him trying to make a point? Trying to show that he could still do what he wanted? That was very old-school Damon.

Leigh watched him with interest as Stefan tried to hide the fact that he was in pain and hungry. He was good looking too. She wouldn't have any trouble taking him to Valerie, she could tell from the way he was holding himself. He was weak and sick. Strange to see a vampire so vulnerable. It made her start to wonder whether it was worth trading in your strength and independence to mate after all. She couldn't imagine being open to illness as a result of separated from your mate and she didn't like it.

She slammed her drink and turned to him cheerily.

"Shall we?" She hooked her arm into his as he stood up and tried to walk normally.

The walk back to the house was quicker than she had expected, clearly Stefan was in desperate need of Damon. They made idle chit chat, with Stefan managing to keep his façade up the whole way. They entered the foyer to groups of hungover, stoned students lying around playing music and chatting as she led Stefan through to the kitchen.

"Where's Damon?" He looked around stressed and saw Sarah hanging by a doorway. "Sarah? Is Damon still here?" He moved forward to go to her and frowned at her torn expression. He opened his mouth to speak to her again when he felt a sharp jag in his neck. He gasped, falling forward as the vervain entered his bloodstream. He fell to the floor as his mind clouded and he groaned. Sarah and Leigh picked him up as he blinked groggily and helped him down some stairs into the basement. He wheezed trying to shake himself out of the fog that was his senses when he smelled Damon's blood. His whole body tensed and they both stopped pulling him along in shock as the veins in his eyes appeared and his fangs extended. He turned his head towards the direction of the scent and growled.

"He can smell him?" Leigh asked in amazement and Sarah sighed grieved.

"Everything's going to be ok Stefan. Just don't fight please." She whispered and he buckled feeling faint as he growled again.

"He's practically feral!"

"Bring him in, what are you doing out there?" Valerie sounded vexed and they dragged Stefan into the room.

Valerie looked him over and smiled in fascination at how primal he seemed, veins out and fangs bared. Stefan lifted his head and looked up at Damon on the bed. Valerie had removed the blankets and had had Damon hooked up to another blood bag so he was shaking and sweating again as his body struggled to deal with the unknown blood. Sarah released Stefan as Stefan stared in horror, trying to clear his vision of the vervain. He couldn't see that well but he could smell. Damon had been bled here. Damon was in pain and afraid. Stefan stumbled forward on his knees and the three women moved away from him, closing the door and standing to watch as Stefan crawled to Damon on his hands and knees. He couldn't speak, his brain was so confused from the vervain. He tried to reach up for Damon's hand but slumped onto the floor panting in tiredness. Damon seemed unaware of his presence.

"Go on. Help him then. Can't have them both drying up on us can we?" Valerie urged Sarah and she chewed her lip. She went to Stefan gently, helping him up from the floor and onto the bed beside Damon. Stefan groaned but once she lay him next to Damon his face straightened. She stepped back as Stefan turned onto his side, facing Damon and began to sniff him. Valerie gave a quiet giggle of wonder as she watched. Stefan leaned into Damon and rubbed his nose along Damon's cheek and into his neck, sniffing his scent and trying to wrap around him. Damon too seemed to rouse a little from his shaking as he opened his eyes at the contact and titled his head enough to allow Stefan to breathe him in.

Valerie took a step forward as Stefan lifted his face from Damon's neck and licked up the front of Damon's throat. The veins in Damon's eyes came to the surface like Stefan's and he made a small whimper.

"Is he licking him? They are like animals." Leigh whispered to Sarah but Sarah was numb from it all as she watched helplessly.

Stefan gently bit into Damon's neck and drank from him as Damon gasped and fluttered his eyes. Stefan didn't drink for long before he pulled back and lapping at Damon's neck and shoulder, cleaning away the blood traces and Damon tried to curl into him. Stefan pulled him into his neck, holding him and Damon sloppily bit down and began to drink. Sarah could feel her loins vibrating as they all watched this very intimate display. It didn't seem right that they were all witnessing it.

Damon and Stefan let out small sighs of relief and pleasure as they curled into each other kissing and holding each other protectively.

"They are so…fragile." Sarah whispered more to herself than to the others. Valerie turned around and ushered them out of the room, locking it behind her.

"What now?"

"We leave them be for the night. If what you say about their feeding is true then they should be able to feed properly tomorrow and we can resume what we were doing."

"And then let them go." Sarah said and Valerie looked her in the eye.

"I don't think we need your help anymore Sarah. Why don't you give us some space to get on with this and we will call you when we find the chemical."

"What? No! I brought them here…you promised me…" She panicked and Valerie gave Leigh a nod. Leigh grabbed her and dragged her upstairs forcefully. Valerie turned back towards the room and entered an adjoining one, pulling aside a curtain from the secret one way mirror she had installed in there. This way she would be able to observe and study what Stefan and Damon's new instincts were in detail. She'd make sure Sarah didn't get back down here, she'd served her purpose now. Leigh was a problem now too – her increasing lust for Damon was irritating and she didn't want him spoiled in that way, not yet and certainly not by her. When the time came she would make use of him, but not yet. First she would watch and learn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stefan opened his eyes hazily, feeling hungry and dehydrated. He had snuggled into Damon's neck as usual so he was warm and comfortable despite the hunger. He breathed in Damon's scent peacefully and kissed his neck. Damon seemed colder than usual. Stefan brought his arms around him and realised that he was clothed and Damon was naked. He blinked in confusion and then the memory of yesterday flooded back to him like a tidal wave and he pulled up in fear and looked around the room. They were alone and the lights were out. They had left them to be together. What the hell was going on? Stefan looked down at Damon in his arms and gasped. Damon was so pale and ill looking. What had happened to him? Stefan remembered seeing Sarah and then someone had vervained him and dragged him down here. What was this?

Stefan carefully removed himself from Damon's limbs, frowning that Damon didn't stir at all and moved around the room, checking the door. It was locked and reinforced by the feel of it. Stefan caught the sight of a surgical tray sitting on top of a trolley in the corner. It was adorned with instruments. He could smell Damon's blood on one and it made him shake with anger and revulsion. What would fellow vampires want to cut up Damon for? He felt queasy as he pictured it happening. He went back over to Damon and gathered him in his arms again, pulling his face up to his so that he could look him over.

"Damon?" He whispered gently and stroked his face, frowning at the greyness of his skin and the black rings around his eyes. Damon made a small moan in acknowledgement of his name. Stefan carefully felt around his body, stroking over his skin to see how badly he was drained. Damon's nakedness concerned him and he reached down and touched around Damon's manhood, searching for signs that he had had sex or been milked in any way. Damon was his and he would kill anyone that dared to violate him. Mercifully he was dry and untouched. Damon shivered as he touched him lightly and tried to open his eyes.

"Stefan?"

"I'm here." He said gently and Damon sighed in relief.

"I feel strange." Damon croaked and Stefan held him tighter.

"Drink." Stefan urged, helping Damon lean into his neck and bite. Stefan didn't have much in him to give but at least if they were together they would be able to keep human blood down if they were offered any. Stefan felt a wave make him shudder as Damon sucked and Damon stroked his sides. Damon needed to drink but Stefan's self control was hopeless right now through his own hunger and he let Damon slide his hands up inside of his shirt and caress him. He exhaled loudly in desire but he knew that they weren't safe here. They had to get out. He tilted his head to Damon's ear and whispered to him to stop and Damon made a sound of grief and disbelief as Stefan gently pushed against his chest and made him pull up from his neck.

"We have to get out of here." He cupped Damon's face as Damon calmed his hunger down. "Why are they keeping you here? What's happening?" Damon closed his eyes, remembering all of the experiments.

"They want to mate."

"What?"

"They are trying to find the element in my blood that will let them mate."

"What are you talking about? What element?" Stefan stroked his face as Damon let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes again.

"There are only some people who can. It's because we have something extra in our blood that links together. They're trying to find it and remove it for themselves."

"Is that what they told you? You sure this isn't some long forgotten scorned conquest of yours at work here?" Stefan stilled his movements and tried to add a lighter note to the expression filtering into Damon's face. He knew that what Damon was going to tell him, he wouldn't want to hear. Damon sighed and looked unhappy.

"I found a couple. They were mated too and they told me. They warned me something like this could happen." His voice was full of remorse and guilt and Stefan sat up as Damon watched for his response. Stefan frowned in disbelief and hurt.

"When?" was all Stefan could think of to say as Damon swallowed bile.

"I was going to tell you." Damon defended, reaching up to cup Stefan's face but Stefan moved his hand away as adrenaline began to seep into him. Damon had gone behind his back? Lied to him? Why? All of those questions played out in his face as Damon lowered his eyes in shame and took a breath. Stefan turned away from him as he tried to process it all. Damon made a remorseful sound.

"The trip to New York." Stefan realised. It had been out of the blue and Damon had been acting different since their return from there. That must have been when it had happened, this meeting. Damon was silent behind him. "You lied to me." Stefan whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he felt his chest constrict.

"I needed some answers. I was going to tell…" Damon began to explain but Stefan turned to him and cut him off as Damon looked at his hurt expression and tears. Stefan exhaled and the tears dropped from his eyes. Damon reached out for him again and Stefan got out of the bed and moved away from him. Damon was still too weak to follow.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we have to come up with a plan brother." _Brother? _He hadn't called him that for a while. Damon gulped painfully at what that might indicate. He tried to sit up fully and bring his legs around to the side of the bed. It took him a while but he managed it. Stefan looked around for Damon's clothes, but they had been taken. He growled in frustration, quickly removing his jeans and throwing them onto the bed. Underwear would have to be enough for him. He didn't want Damon any more exposed than he had already been. Damon reached over and pulled them on.

They both froze as they heard movement outside and Stefan circled around the room back to Damon protectively as the door was unlocked. Stefan held a defensive stance, ready to spring with the little energy he had left and protect Damon at all costs. The door opened and Valerie stepped inside. She had a gun in her hand and pointed it at Damon's chest as Stefan growled.

"It's full of wooden bullets Stefan, so I'd rethink your strategy if I were you." She said calmly. "How are you feeling Damon?" Damon clenched his jaw and let the veins in his eyes come to the front in response and she smiled.

"What do you want?" Stefan snapped.

"I want some of your blood Stefan."

"No!" Damon growled and tried to stand up. Stefan held his arm out in Damon's direction to pacify him as he watched Valerie.

"That's all?"

"That's all. I'm close to finding what makes you two so special. If you work with me I won't hurt you."

"That's what you said before you stuck needles and poison into me!" Damon yelled.

"If your friend had told me about your special feeding requirements it would have been a lot better for you." Damon laughed with venom at the ridiculousness of referring to Sarah as his friend.

"If I give you some of my blood, will you let us go?" Stefan braved and she sighed.

"I need to run a few more tests but then I will let you go unharmed. I give you my word that you will both leave here free men." She said with convincing confidence and Stefan nodded.

"Ok." Stefan agreed and Damon shouted in disagreement, trying to move towards Valerie with his teeth bared. She pointed the gun straight at his leg and pulled the trigger and he crumpled in pain. Stefan blurred to her instantly and she quickly pointed the gun right over his heart as he hissed.

"Calm yourself Stefan. I only use this for my own protection. I won't miss next time." She warned and he looked into her eyes and saw absolute clarity. He stepped backwards trying to calm himself. "What will happen to you if I kill him?" She added as an afterthought and simultaneous question and Stefan took another step towards Damon, frightened to turn his back to her. She watched as he fell silent.

"You don't know do you?" She guessed and he growled under his breath pensively. She was genuinely surprised. "I want you to tell me everything you do know about what you are."

"I'm a vampire!" Stefan snapped. "The same as you."

"Not anymore you're not. Your blood has changed and some of your behavioural instincts too. It's almost like you are more animal than vampire now." Stefan gaped at her in shock and then flushed with anger. "Don't misunderstand me, you're not an animal but some of your behaviour around him isn't normal."

"Normal?" Stefan was genuinely angry and confused. Damon groaned and sat up, holding his leg and Stefan turned quickly to touch him and reassure him. He could smell that Damon was in pain.

"Your sense of smell is heightened, but only for him it seems. Don't you remember how you scented him last night, marked him with the pheromones in your saliva?" Stefan huffed, not understanding why she was focussing on that. Why was that so strange?

"Think about it, have you ever done that with anyone else when not having sex?" She asked and he tried to think back. His confusion elicited a small giggle from her and he glared at her. "It's become part of your nature now." She smiled in elation and excitement and Stefan held his glare. He didn't like the fact that she was happy. She nodded at him and backed away towards the door again.

"Blood. We need blood." Stefan said and she looked down at Damon. He was watching her, pale and breathing quickly. He should have recovered more since he had Stefan's blood now. Why wasn't he healing?

"One blood bag for one pint of you Stefan." She said and his eyes widened as he thought on how much that was to give willingly. He was so hungry already.

"Take mine." Damon groaned and she shook her head.

"I need yours Stefan. Let me take one pint and I will give you a bag for Damon. I doubt he'll fare very well if he doesn't feed soon." She added and Stefan gulped. Damon squeezed his arm, shaking his head but how could he not? Damon was poorly. He leaned into Damon's face and rubbed his nose against his to comfort him, before standing up and following her lead as she opened the door and guided him out.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted after him in fear but the door locked behind them and he could do nothing.

It felt like hours passed as Damon sat on the bed, waiting and panicking. Stefan was trusting that she wouldn't hurt them but she had said as much to him in the beginning and he didn't trust her one bit. Anything could be happening to Stefan right now and he was stuck here. He had paced for a while, feeling awful and weak as he tried to calm himself and plan an escape. Perhaps with Stefan here now too, they could feed and try and act as though they were weaker than they were. They could wait for their moment to pounce and rip that bitch's head off.

Finally he heard the door unlock and he stood to attention, adrenaline coursing through him and making him shake. Stefan entered and the door closed behind him. He looked pale but otherwise unhurt. Damon went to him and embraced him and Stefan sighed into his neck as he leaned into him.

"I'm ok. Just tired." He said quietly. Damon pulled back to look at his face, searching his eyes for pain but Stefan smiled at him and kissed his lips. He held a blood bag out to Damon and Damon shook his head.

"I can't take that Stefan. You need it."

"You will take it Damon or I will throttle you." Stefan said with some strain in his voice and Damon took it reluctantly and sat down at the edge of the bed, pulling Stefan with him. Stefan sat down and closed his eyes as he breathed in tiredness. Damon opened the bag and began to drink from it. As he swallowed he sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He'd been so hungry and ill and now the blood was washing through his body and reviving him again. He drank as much as he could allow himself and then stopped, his fangs aching in the urge to drink more, but he wouldn't leave Stefan like this. He handed the bag to Stefan and Stefan begrudgingly took it and drank the rest quickly. As Stefan drank, Damon leaned into him and began licking his neck and kissing his skin. Stefan sighed at the contact and finished the bag. He turned into Damon and Damon lay them down with Stefan under him as he lifted Stefan's arm, where he had been hooked up to the I.V line. There was still a little blood coating the soft skin at his wrist and Damon kissed it and licked over where the wound would have been as Stefan melted.

"Mmmmmn." Stefan sighed as Damon continued, licking and kissing back up to Stefan's neck again. It felt so natural and comfortable for Damon to do this, but Stefan opened his eyes dreamily as he thought on Valerie's words about their behaviours being different. Damon licking him felt completely natural and yet she had been fascinated by it. As Damon continued around his throat, he tilted his head back compliantly and tried to recall his habits before Damon and he had mated. Had he ever licked anyone before then? He remembered licking his partners' nipples and sexual organs when he was having sex – who didn't do that? Had he ever licked someone's entire body like Damon was trying to do now as he began to unbutton Stefan's clothing? He didn't think he had and yet it was a big part of their relationship. He regularly licked Damon's skin and it made him feel connected to him and important in role. Could it be that subconsciously he was claiming Damon to others by leaving his smell on him? That seemed very much like what an animal would do. It made him feel a little odd.

"Damon…" He whispered as Damon opened his shirt and traced his lips down onto Stefan's rib cage. "Damon, why do you lick me?" He breathed as he felt his body tingle. Damon brought his head up in question.

"Don't you want me to?"

"Yes, but why do you?" Damon frowned trying to understand what he was asking.

"Because you're mine." He answered perplexed by Stefan's query. It seemed that simple to Damon. Stefan was his and so he cared for his needs, his body.

"Have you ever done it to anyone else before?" Stefan asked and Damon growled under his breath, taking Stefan by surprise. Stefan leaned up to his mouth and kissed him until he relaxed, playfully biting his bottom lip before lying back down under him. Damon calmed.

"No. Only you little blood machine." Damon seemed unsettled with this line of conversation and so Stefan decided to leave it there for the moment. "Did she hurt you?"

"No. She promised me blood for you every time she needs a sample."

"I'm going to rip her arms off." Damon growled. "I don't want her touching you. You're mine." Stefan gazed up at how territorial and instinct driven Damon did appear to be right now. This was what she had been talking about. How had he never noticed before? Damon lowered his head into Stefan's neck and made small bites, making him shudder and hold him to him.

Valerie watched attentively from behind the mirror. Damon was scenting Stefan with his mouth and had done as soon as he had Stefan back in the room. It was almost as though he could smell her on Stefan, even from their brief physical contact as she had inserted and removed the I.V. She typed her notes into her laptop in glee. She wondered just how much more like animals they could be with each other as she wrote. Perhaps Leigh's attraction to Damon could prove interesting in terms of seeing how Stefan would respond should Damon be sexually stimulated by someone else. She sat her laptop down and went into the hallway. She unlocked the door and both of them sat up surprised at her intrusion. She held her gun to her side this time. If she could gain some trust then she might not need to be so forceful.

"Stefan, I need another sample." She said plainly and Damon growled in rage, his mouth foaming with hatred. "I will give you as much blood as you both need afterwards." She added, sweetening the deal and she could see Damon's struggle. He was weak and needed more and he thought he might stand a chance against her if they could overpower her. Stefan got up slowly as Damon watched him nervously. Damon had nearly had Stefan's shirt off. She gave a small smile as Stefan buttoned it up quickly and left the room with her. She walked with him to another room across the basement and he sat down on the chair she had supplied for him, next to the empty blood bag and trolley stand.

"As much as we need? How much is that?" He looked up at her, trying not to look as she inserted the needle and his blood began to empty into the bag.

"What would you like? I have plenty of willing donors upstairs."

"I need an animal." Stefan winced as he felt himself weaken and pale. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at him. "Damon needs three pints."

"He doesn't want a girl?" She asked and Stefan's mouth tightened and he winced again. He didn't answer. It was none of her business how he and Damon ate.

"Ok then. I will send for someone to bring you animal blood if you want." She checked the bag and left the room quickly, closing the door behind her as he tried to breathe. She wasn't gone long before she came back, cheerily removing his needle and popping the bag into her pocket. He sighed tiredly as he squeezed his arm.

"I brought you a dog." She said pleased with herself and he blinked at her. "I didn't have any other animals around." She explained and he gulped as she let a large dog into the room. He looked at it reluctantly as it sniffed around him. Deer and forest animals he could hunt but dogs were domesticated. He felt horrified that he would have to feed from such a sentient animal. She could see his reticence.

"It's all I have. I have blood for your mate too. You should feed first, revive yourself so you don't worry him." She advised and he sighed unhappily. He was so hungry, he needed this. He grabbed and bit the dog as quickly as he could, draining it as he tried not to focus on its struggle and sounds of pain. He could feel his heart tearing even as the blood filled him and made him feel better. He dropped the body to the ground and stood up shakily, not wanting to look at it. He felt ashamed and revolted with himself. She nodded to him and smiled. Then he heard Damon shout. He shot a look of panic and anger at her and she returned it with an expression of surprise.

"Damon…" He said and pushed past her, leaving the room and blurring across to throw the door open to the room they were being held in.

"Ahh!" Damon yelled, struggling wildly as Leigh sucked him. She was sitting on top of his legs and pinning him with her arms as he fought, growling and snapping at her. Stefan saw red. Everything went into slow motion as he lunged for her, pulling her backwards so quickly he snapped her neck at the movement. He couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat as he pulled her body from the bed and bit into her neck, chewing with his fangs and growling in rage as he chewed through her neck and pulled her head off. He heard a scream from somewhere in the room but he couldn't focus on it as he smelled Damon's seed on the bed. Damon had been violated. Damon was his!

Damon looked up at him in terror as the blood from Leigh covered his face. He had seen Stefan like this before, when he had become a ripper and he tried to talk, to get Stefan's attention but Stefan tore Leigh's body apart a limb at a time until the whole room was covered in blood and gore. Stefan looked like a hideous monster and Damon shrank backwards as Stefan turned to look at him with black coal eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Stefan! Stop!" Damon shouted in fear as Stefan took a step towards him. When Stefan was so far gone like this, he didn't know what he was doing and he could kill Damon too. Valerie had retreated after Stefan had ripped Leigh's head off and locked them in here again, so there was no way out and Stefan was acting crazed and ripper like. Stefan growled loudly, foaming at the mouth as he stepped nearer and Damon felt his heart quicken in fear. Damon held his hands out towards him, trying to calm him.

"Stefan!" He shouted again and Stefan threw himself on top of him as Damon yelled. He tried his best to hold him but Stefan snapped at him and pushed his hands down to his sides as he growled, leaning nearer to his face. Damon breathed harshly as he looked for _his_ Stefan in those dark eyes somewhere. Then Stefan lowered his head into Damon's neck and bit down. Damon gasped in a little pain and surprise but Stefan wasn't drinking to hurt him. After a few seconds he relaxed and Stefan led him into the blood wave gently. Stefan only drank for a short time as he could see that Damon was weak already. He pulled up and began to lick around his neck tenderly. Damon remained completely still as Stefan ran his tongue up to his ear and then pressed his neck to Damon's mouth in invitation. Damon opened his mouth slowly, fearing Stefan would lash out at any moment and sank his teeth in. He drank slowly, as delicately as he could and felt his body melt and vibrate at the same time. He sighed and Stefan resumed licking his neck and shoulder as Damon gulped and enjoyed the wave again. They both gyrated when the wave hit and held each other tightly. Damon pulled his mouth away, the urge to let Stefan lick him starting to fill his mind, but Stefan pulled away and began making little bites down his chest. He wasn't drinking from them, just biting enough to leave a mark as Damon tried to figure out what was happening with his sexual urges. Stefan reached his manhood and swallowed him whole. Damon bucked into his mouth and gasped as Stefan sucked harder and deeper than he ever had before. It was almost too intense as Damon struggled to breathe.

Leigh had caught him off guard and pinned him down before he could attack her. He'd known as soon as he saw her eyes that she meant to spoil him and he fought hard but she was strong and well fed. He struggled for a few minutes but his body betrayed him as she pumped him and sucked until he spilled some seed onto himself. She hadn't been satisfied with that victory though and she had resumed the sucking, whispering that she was going to take him. Stefan had arrived just in time to prevent that.

Damon couldn't utter a sound as Stefan sucked him until he arched and climaxed again. It lasted forever as Stefan sucked all the harder and actually sucked the seed right out of him before it could spill, swallowing it all. Damon fell back exhausted and Stefan began to lick over his sex, cleaning him thoroughly and making him feel loved as he hummed.

"Stefan…" Damon moaned breathlessly but Stefan was busy licking and making small bites around his thighs and abdomen. Damon tried to pull him up to his face but Stefan made a growling sound and stopped him. Damon sighed as his body thrummed and responded to every touch. He frowned as Stefan turned him over and he sank into the bed, unable to argue as his body melted. He made humming sounds as Stefan licked every morsel of him, biting occasionally now to keep Damon in the blood wave and in pleasure. He licked and kissed his way up Damon's spine and Damon purred and squirmed.

"Mine." Stefan whispered when he reached the back of Damon's neck and nuzzled him, breathing in his scent as he parted Damon's buttocks and pushed himself inside.

"Uhhh…" Damon moaned into the pillow. Stefan wrapped his arm around Damon's stomach and held him as he thrusted inside of him gently.

All Stefan could focus on was ridding Damon of her smell. She was all over him and he had to get rid of her stench. Damon moaned and gasped at the pleasure of his movements and he kept biting and drinking small gulps to keep Damon feeling the rapture. He reached around to Damon's manhood and urged it to become erect again as he circled his hips and stroked Damon's prostate. Damon cried and panted and Stefan sped up, desperate to hear Damon's cries again. Damon flexed his back, pushing back into Stefan's groin as he thrusted and Stefan bit his shoulder and let his blood trickle down his back before licking it all in one long stroke with his tongue.

As Damon began to tire and sweat Stefan licked him and caressed him. There wasn't a single piece of his flesh that wasn't coated in Stefan's ownership now and Stefan finally let himself climax loudly as he felt satisfied that Damon was his again.

It had been intense love making and they both felt satisfied as they lay curled into each other. Damon sat up after a while to look at the carnage in the room. There were pieces of Leigh everywhere.

"What have you done Stefan?" He whispered.

"She touched you." Stefan gave a small growl and Damon looked down at him.

"Something's happening to us again. You went ripper and all I could think about was needing you to lick me." Damon blushed as he spoke partially through embarrassment and confusion at what everything meant. Stefan looked up at him and shrugged.

"It felt right."

"What do we do now?" Damon sighed and rubbed his eyes. Stefan sat up and kissed his shoulder as he stroked his back.

"There's two of us. I think she feels confident that we wouldn't try anything and after what I did to that one…" Stefan sneered at Leigh's body parts, "…she'll know not to try and hurt you again."

Damon looked at him tiredly. He just wanted to get them out of here. The strain of the blood loss and the new strange instincts emerging in both of them was taking its toll. Damon felt like he could sleep for a week. He lay back down and closed his eyes as Stefan got up from the bed, putting his clothes back on and began trying to clear some of the carnage to one side. As his blood fever began to fade he became affected by just how savage he had been. Leigh had pulled the jeans from Damon hurriedly, judging by their position on the floor. They were covered in her entrails now. He shook his head as he lifted them and tried to shake them a little. Damon would need them when they got out of here. It scared him when he saw red and couldn't stop himself like this, but then again this girl had deserved his wrath. You never ever messed with someone's' mate. Even as he thought those words he stopped what he was doing and pondered on where they had come from. Damon and Valerie were right, they were changing again somehow, becoming more linked perhaps? How much more linked could they be to each other and why was it making them more vicious and territorial? Was Damon any more vicious? Stefan looked over at him frowning when he saw Damon asleep and curled into himself. No, Damon seemed less like his normal self right now, but not more animal like – not like he was. What did that mean? So many questions. Damon had gone behind his back and met another mated pair and talked to them in New York. Had he had similar questions? Stefan still couldn't understand how it could have happened without Stefan's knowledge or without Damon telling him. The fact that he had lied meant something, Stefan just wasn't sure what yet though.

The door suddenly flew open, knocking Stefan back into the wall behind it and Valerie entered. The minute it took Stefan to right himself and growl was all she needed before he heard a sharp sound fly through the air and he felt a shock hit him. He looked down at his chest and saw a tranquiliser dart embedded in his chest. He wheezed and pulled it out in surprise. It was strong and he felt it hit his brain as he stumbled forward, looking over at Damon for help.

"Damon…" He struggled to verbalize but Valerie walked past him over to the sleeping Damon and shot him with the dart square in the chest as he was rousing. Stefan tried to yell out and growl but his head became fuzzy and he fell forward closing his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valerie had retreated once she had seen Leigh's head pulled from her body. She had backed away, feeling as though she could vomit as she heard the unmistakeable sounds of her body being ripped apart as Damon shouted out for Stefan to stop. Stefan was a monster as well as a vampire. She'd never seen this before. She was going to have to rethink her plans. Stefan had seemed like the more rational and tamer of the two, clearly this was not the case and she would have to be careful. She shook herself out of it and went into her mirrored room to see what was unfolding now. She sat down shakily, grabbing a blood bag for herself and drinking it as she watched Stefan claim Damon once more. Damon actually seemed frightened of him. That was curious. She put her bag down and began to make note of that – of Damon's physical reactions. She looked up as she heard Damon sigh and watched as Stefan seemed to retreat from being vicious to being gentle with him and blood sharing gently. That was a big flip in his behaviour. She couldn't help but watch entranced as Stefan scented him and they began to have sex. Stefan seemed very focussed on the task of cleaning Damon's body and taking him inside and out as Damon lay back submissively and allowed it. It was strange how their roles of dominance changed backwards and forwards. In most animals there was one dominant party and one submissive. Generally those roles didn't change much. She had studied human behaviour and noted that sometimes there was a grey area where roles could change but these two seemed to ever be in flux over that.

After watching them with her mouth open for a while she realised how aroused she was. The sex mixed in with their other behaviours really made the experience so much more heightened for them. She'd never seen anyone in so much pleasure as watched Damon. She wanted that. Saliva filled her mouth as she imagined being involved. She had had a lot of success with their chemical so far. To say her discovery that they were siblings was a surprise was an understatement and she had watched them all the more closely in curiosity. She hoped that their human genetics wasn't why they had mated, as her human relatives had long since passed over and she wouldn't want to mate with a family member anyway. These two though – they seemed connected so deeply that it still left an area of temptation in her mind as to whether she would accept a family member as a mate.

Stefan finally climaxed and she looked up at them again. Damon looked drugged from the rapture and sleepy. Her loins stirred as she watched him. He was beautiful, handsome of course but beautiful too in his nature. She could see how protective he was of Stefan, despite his inability to resist her treatments. He was a fighter – not like Stefan when he allowed his all consuming rage to take over, Damon was clever and resilient. It wouldn't be so bad mated to him. She had been injecting herself with some of his chemical for a few days now, noting the beginnings of change starting to happen in her blood. After looking at Stefan's blood too, she had ascertained that their blood had evolved together at the point of mating presumably, so simply injecting herself with the chemical wouldn't mate her to either of them. All it would do would make her blood available for mating possibilities. If only certain people had this chemical in the blood, then it may take her a long time to find a potential mate. She didn't want to wait any more. For hundreds of years she had longed for someone and there were two candidates right here in front of her.

Stefan's rage frightened her though so she would try Damon first. She wasn't sure how this would work but perhaps if she fed him enough blood she could get him to link to her instead of Stefan. It was worth a try. She grabbed her dart gun, filled with tranquiliser. There was enough in here to bring down three elephants so it should be enough to keep them both down until she could separate them. She had prepared another room down the hall once Stefan had arrived. She had managed to secure a bondage table from one of the mental health wards so she could keep Stefan restrained while she worked with Damon. She stood up and left the room.

Once she had them both darted and unconscious she dragged Stefan out of the room and placed him onto the bondage bed, strapping his arms and legs down securely. He was already starting to come around so she hurriedly locked his door and returned to Damon. Damon's eyes were fluttering but he was in no position to move. She closed the door behind her and went to him, stroking his face.

"Are you hungry Damon?" She asked gently and he frowned, trying to bring himself round fully. She had seen that he and Stefan had blood shared but she could tell from his pallor how much more Stefan had taken than given back. Damon fangs filled his mouth and he groaned hungrily. She bit into her wrist and placed it over his mouth. His expression relaxed and he began to drink, shakily holding her arm over his mouth. She kept her switch off for the moment and watched him instead, cataloguing his responses. He pushed her away groaning and she sighed in disappointment, reaching for the bucket she had left there and tilting him towards it as he vomited. He had just fed from Stefan, why would he vomit? She stroked his forehead as he breathed and lay back. Was it because her blood was a little more like his now? Perhaps it was a good thing that his body was noting the difference.

Stefan shouted from down the hall and Damon opened his eyes. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Drink up and I will let you see him again." She ordered and the veins in his eyes protruded in anger, but he had no puff and struggled to keep the veins out. His gritted his teeth weakly and tried to speak. She placed her hand over his mouth. "If you want to see him again, then you will do exactly as I say."

Damon's eyes widened and he breathed sharply under her hand.

"Drink again." She said, tilting her wrist at his mouth and he groaned and closed his mouth tightly. "Drink!"

Stefan shouted in fury, growling so loud they both looked towards the door listening to him.

"I will kill him right now." She said and Damon panted and opened his mouth again, squeezing his eyes closed as he bit into her wrist again and began to drink. His body was shaking this time as he waited for the nausea to start. He drank a little more this time but wretched violently into the bucket again soon afterwards. Valerie stood up as he flopped back down and left the room to empty the bucket. Damon panted as his ears wrung. They were both going to die here.

Stefan pulled with every morsel of strength he had, trying to burst the restraints on the table. What was she doing? She was doing something to Damon and he knew it. He managed to burst his hand free of one restraint and began to put his whole body into it again as he felt his rage fill him again. He pulled and pushed so hard that the whole table fell sideways making him grunt in pain.

Damon heard the enormous crash and jolted himself fully conscious again.

"Stefan…" He mumbled and rolled painstakingly onto his side. Every movement was draining but he managed to lever himself so his legs were on the floor. He slowly sat up, his muscles shaking at the effort. The room seemed to swim around him. He took a breath and tried to stand, but his legs were like jelly.

_Damon…_

Wait. What? Damon looked around for the voice speaking to him.

"Stefan?" He asked breathlessly.

_Damon…_

Damon looked around again confused and fell backwards onto his back. He raised himself up, feeling as though he was drunk and looked for Stefan again. Stefan wasn't here. How could Stefan be talking?

_Hurt. Damon…_

Damon gasped as he heard it again. Maybe he was hallucinating. He heard crashing sounds from outside again and he pushed himself up till he was sitting fully and listening.

_Coming for you. Promise._

"Stefan…" Damon blinked tears away. This was no hallucination. Stefan was thinking this. "Stefan!" He shouted, full of amazement and emotion. He waited, hoping Stefan would speak in his head again but nothing happened. He concentrated trying to send thoughts of comfort, but his brain was no use. He couldn't concentrate. He waited for a few minutes and Stefan said nothing else. He began to panic. Valerie footsteps sounded along the corridor and he held himself still as he waited. She walked past his door and he frowned in surprise, his heart beat thumping loudly. What was she doing?

Valerie went back into her side room and sat down. Stefan had managed to smash his head when he had knocked the bed over. She flipped the bed back onto its feet as he continued to struggle, bleeding over the pillow. She could tell he knew that she had plans for Damon. The fear in his eyes was evident. He had tried to speak to her but she had no time to waste and had gagged him happily. She decided to leave him to dry out for a while. That would teach him.

She lifted her laptop, casting a glance at Damon through the mirror. He was emotional and sitting upright facing the door. She blinked in confusion. He seemed to be concentrating on something. She watched for a minute and he didn't move so she returned to her notes. Damon had regurgitated everything he had taken from her. She would have to work more fastitidiously now. Blood sharing was an element in mating so she had to drink from him too. He seemed weak enough now that she would be able to without much fight from him. Hopefully it would stop him throwing up. Stefan on the other hand was proving to be a nuisance. She didn't want him as a mate, he clearly had rage issues and she needed a mate who wouldn't get them detected. She sat back thinking on what to do with him. If she could get Damon to mate with her blood, Stefan wouldn't be necessary anymore. It would be a waste to kill him though, after all he was capable of mating and she had now found the chemical to enable someone to mate with him.

She could sell him. Sell him to the highest bidder and then charge them extra for the chemical needed to claim him. She smiled as she thought on it. That would be ideal. She wasn't sure how much of their love was rooted in the mating though. If Damon was mated to her, hopefully he would forget all about Stefan and focus his attentions on her. It was a chance she was willing to take. Stefan would fetch a hefty price. Not that she needed money really, but it would be a useful purpose for him. She opened a page in her browser and looked up craigslist. She typed a quick description of his traits into an ad and posted it into her specialist community. She had spoken to many others through the years whom had expressed a desire to mate and understand how to find one and she knew they would snap up this chance. They would no doubt want to know what he looked like, what condition he was in etc so she would have to take some photos.

She searched around in her drawer for her camera and pulled it out. She'd have to tidy him up a little first and perhaps strip him of his clothing. Sex seemed to be an important part of the mating process and the buyers would want to see what they were getting. She smiled to herself and rose from the chair, looking up at Damon and seeing him lying down asleep again. Good. She left the room and headed into Stefan's. Stefan was awake and panting, struggling a little still as he watched her enter. He frowned and zeroed in on the camera.

She came to his side and opened a cupboard next to him, looking for something to clean the blood from his head.

He panted, fighting the gag in his mouth and she ignored him, finding some sponges and soap. She pulled them out and ran the water at the sink next to his bed. He struggled against her as she cleaned his forehead and pulled the pillow out from under him. She replaced it with a fresh one and cleared the blood from his face. He tensed as she began to unbutton his clothing. He only had a shirt and some boxer briefs on so it would be easy enough to remove them.

His wringling was making the task difficult, so she stood back up annoyed and went to the cupboard picking out some scissors. He froze as she approached him with the scissors held out and he gulped. He held still as she cut the shirt from his chest and pulled it off. She slid her hand over his abs and he panted in anxiety.

"Lovely." She remarked. He was quite pleasing also. It would make him sell much more easily. He grunted as she lifted the hem of his boxers.

"Don't fret, I don't intend to touch you." She said and he looked at her wide eyed as she carefully cut his boxers off and removed them. He was large too and she smiled happily as he shivered. She carefully washed him. Once she was sure he was presentable she stepped back to look at him. She nodded satisfied and pulled her camera from her pocket. He made a sound of struggle and anxiety again as she took a photograph. She viewed it in her window and nodded. He was quite spectacular. She should ensure that his sex was fully displayed too. She moved forward and pulled a penny from her pocket as he stared. She lay it down beside his member on the bed and his body tensed as he arched and tried to break his restraints again. He growled in anger. She arranged his manhood to demonstrate his length and size next to the penny and took a photograph. He growled in rage and she stood back up, satisfied that the pictures would speed the process along.

"You will fetch a lovely price Stefan. Save your energy. You might have to demonstrate your sexual skills to your potential owners soon." She said calmly and he looked at her terror. He began to hyperventilate and she looked at him expressionlessly. "I will look after Damon, don't worry." She said as his whole body flexed and he tried to break free. She turned from the room as he growled with every fibre he had left and locked his door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sarah had been wracking her brain trying to think of who she could go to for help. If any of her vampire friends got wind of this it was possible they too would be more interested in the chemical rather than saving Damon and Stefan. Her human friends would be useless too. She had paced her apartment, trying to come up with a plan. She couldn't be a party to this if they both died. It had been over a day and still she'd come up with nothing. She had tried to get back into the house but Leigh had tossed her out and was standing as a guard dog now. Leigh was much older than her and stronger. She threw herself down onto her sofa and felt something hard underneath her.

She pulled Damon's cell phone out from underneath her and looked at it for a minute. She had taken it so they couldn't get Stefan and it had happened anyway. She held back tears as she held it. She turned the phone on and was bombarded with missed calls and texts from Stefan. She couldn't bear to read them. She couldn't imagine what he had been going through. An email icon was present at the top of screen and she tapped on it in interest automatically.

_Damon,_

_Please remember that we are here anytime you need to talk. It's not easy giving up your independence and I'm sorry that we weren't more understanding of your frustration. I've attached my cell number for you. I know that being siblings must frighten you, but things happen for a reason. You will find no deeper and a more devoted love than your partner has for you through your situation. In time you will understand that. It took me years to be able to reconcile how strong my feelings are for Michael. I urge you to call me anytime that you need support for yourself or for him._

_Anne_

WTF? Siblings? That meant that Stefan was…She gawked at the message trying to wrap her head around it. They weren't married at all, they were brothers. They were brothers and they were mates. She thought back on how they were together – how in love. How could it be? She wasn't sure how to feel about it. It shouldn't be so endearing to her still. She wanted to be grossed out but she couldn't get the image of their body language out of her head. Every touch seemed to magnetise them. Every look of love and kiss was so entrancing and beautiful. How could that be wrong? She considered her own siblings – the ones she had had back when. She couldn't imagine it with any of them, but if she could have that kind of love even with one of _them_ it would still be worth it, she decided.

The fact that Damon's mate was his brother was not the most vital piece of information here. This was from Anne and Michael! She re-read the email again. Clearly Damon had talked with Anne about everything. It sounded as though he and Stefan hadn't been mated long and he was confused and concerned about it. It didn't surprise her that Anne would have followed on the contact from when they had been in New York. When she had known the couple they had been so kind and caring. The concept of the mating bond had been a confidence they had shared with her, unbeknownst to just how much it would lay seeds in her mind. She had lost contact with them years ago but she had never forgotten their bond. Now here she was ten years later, kidnapping and being part of the torture of people just like them, just so she could get what she wanted. She felt nauseated and ashamed. She had been glad that she had lost contact with them, because when she had met Valerie, Valerie had just accidently killed one of them and Sarah didn't want to take the chance that anything like this would ever happen to her two friends. It was easier on her conscience to let Valerie have Damon, but Valerie had promised not to harm him – promising that she had learned from the last time and knew what she was doing now. Valerie was a brilliant doctor, surely she knew what she was doing, but now that she had both of them, there were no words for the fear she felt clawing at her insides.

Sarah snapped out of her memories and tapped the attachment. She needed their help now. They were the only ones that _could _help. This had gone too far. She had to make amends for her part in this. They were old and strong. The number appeared on the screen and she tapped it, her stomach rolling as she waited for the line to pick up.

"Damon!" Anne's voice sounded happily and she took a deep breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon was awakened by blood. He opened his mouth and swallowed, feeling the familiar pulled on the veins under his eyes. He was so hungry. He was so tired. The blood flowed into his stomach, warming him as he sighed and tried to get the rest of his senses going. It tasted delicious and sugary and he wanted more. He tried to sit up and open his eyes when he felt his stomach clench. He grimaced and stopped swallowing as he felt bile fill his mouth. _No more! _He made a sound of anguish and let out a puff of air as the wrist was removed from his mouth and he breathed trying not to vomit. He curled into the foetal position and rocked himself, trying to fight it. Someone was stroking his hair as he concentrated. He couldn't remember ever feeling so miserable and desperate. He groaned and sweated but seemed to be fighting the bile. He continued to breathe and concentrate as his stomach clenched and grumbled. Gradually the urge to vomit started to dissipate and he began to relax and take deep breaths. He opened his eyes and saw Valerie in front of him, stroking his face and looking at him in concern.

"What did you do to me?" He mumbled as he straightened his body out a little.

"I'm helping you Damon. Relying on Stefan's blood makes you weak and open to tragedy. Don't you want to stop needing to feed on him?" She asked sincerely and he blinked at her. "If you can keep my blood down then you won't be so vulnerable. Your body will adjust. You can be as strong as you used to be." She added and he closed his eyes as he thought on it. This whole blood thing between he and Stefan was a problem at times and it had almost killed both of them down here. Their reliance on each other had always been something he had struggled with and in truth he wished he didn't need Stefan's blood in order to feed.

"Why do you care?" He whispered.

"I wouldn't want to be lying here like you simply because I couldn't feed normally." She replied. "I could help you."

"Why?"

"You could be free. You wouldn't need to worry anymore." She said and he opened his eyes.

"Why would you help me?" He questioned as his body started to relax again. He definitely wasn't going to vomit.

"I've found what I'm looking for in your blood and I can mate now. If I help you to feed without Stefan, you can leave here free as long as you don't come after me." Damon scrutinised her, wondering why on earth she would do that. He couldn't figure out her motivations at all.

"What about Stefan?"

"I will help him too. Then you can both go." Damon stared at her. "Stefan clings to you a little doesn't he? I saw how possessive he was. That must make you feel a little suffocated."

Damon closed his mouth and said nothing. She nodded. "I thought so. It can't be easy being mated to your brother." He looked up at her in surprise and shock and managed to push himself into a sitting position as he stared at her. "The blood reveals all Damon." She added and he huffed. _Of course_. She was a doctor. He gulped and looked at her. Stefan would be so upset that Damon had made a decision without him, but if it would save them both then he should agree. He nodded and she smiled knowingly.

"How?" He asked apprehensively.

"Lie back." She said gently and he did so, not taking his eyes from hers in suspicion. She leaned forward and he frowned. He smelled the air for a second and she paused looking at him. He looked confused. She smiled in triumph. Her blood was starting to change and he could smell it! She gently leaned closer and tilted his face away from her as she leaned in and bit into his neck. He struggled a little against her but was no challenge at all. He tilted his head back compliantly after a few seconds and sighed. She kept her switch off so as she could focus on the taste. He tasted different, still sweet but not quite the same as he had done before. She didn't know whether that was good or bad. She pulled back and he looked at her confused and torn. He sniffed the air again and she brought her mouth closer to his. His pupils widened and he parted his lips. She leaned in to kiss him and he pushed her back and growled.

"Get off of me!" He seethed and she sat back up. Obviously he wasn't quite ready to let go of Stefan yet but his other instincts were identifying the change in her blood so at least that was good. He growled in anger and she stood up, satisfied at the small progress.

"I will be back to feed you again soon. Try to rest." She said and he huffed at her. She locked his door and went back to her room. She looked down at her computer and saw that she had some responses from the Craigslist ad already. Excellent. She opened the first one.

_Willing to pay anything you ask for this male. Can be at your location today at 2pm for inspection of the animal. I wish the animal to be unspoiled and ready to be transported upon settlement._

_Dixie_

Any price she asked? That could be the one. She quickly looked over the others. They were full of questions and she couldn't be bothered having to answer them. If this first buyer would take him easily she would just do that. Stefan hadn't been used sexually while he was here, only by his mate so that should be fine. 2pm? That was only a few hours away. She'd have to speed things along with Damon and ensure that their bond was broken. She didn't know what effect it would have on Stefan so she wanted to know sooner rather than later. She typed in an address and figure she thought would be reasonable and sent it off.

She stood up stretching happily and saw Damon standing and trying to regain his strength. She smiled to herself. He'd kept her blood down successfully and could smell her. Soon she'd have to seal the deal with intercourse. It shouldn't be a problem considering how attractive she found him, but would he do it willingly? If she could get him to the blood fever point where he was vulnerable she could initiate it then.

As 2pm approached she went in and fed Damon her blood gradually. He resisted each time but she reminded him of how much easier it would be for him to feed normally afterwards and so he complied each time. He tried to stop her drinking from him though and so she had had to hold him down a few times. Each time he seemed more confused and intoxicated by her taste and smell. It was working. 2pm arrived and she locked Damon's door again. His last feeding session had gone well but he had fought tooth and nail not to let her drink from him. He'd managed to tear some of her throat as she tried and now her clothes were covered in her blood. She'd have to change. She quickly put her lab coat on to hide the blood stains as she heard the doorbell go upstairs. She'd compelled the humans lying around upstairs to offer themselves as entrée's should her guest have feeding needs and one of her favourite humans was to escort the guest downstairs to view Stefan.

She heard footsteps descend the stairs and she brushed herself off and went to greet the buyer. A woman in her 30s shook her hand and she greeted her politely.

"I assume you are Dixie?"

"Yes. Valerie?"

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for getting here so quickly. You won't be disappointed." Valerie said cheerily and Dixie smiled.

"How did you find him? I've been looking for one for 300 years now." Valerie led her through the basement and into Stefan's room.

"Sheer luck, but I knew what he was as soon as I saw him." She answered and opened the door to reveal a very naked and struggling Stefan. Valerie looked at Dixie as her expression changed to one of wonder.

"He's superb." Dixie said. "Unspoiled?" She turned to Valerie and Valerie nodded. Dixie approached him as he hyperventilated and struggled. She came to stand beside him, running her eyes over his body. He made a sound of plea and closed his eyes.

"You can touch him if you want, inspect him. He's been sexually active in the last 24 hours so I can vouch for his abilities and stamina."

"I thought you said he was unspoiled?" Dixie looked at her in disappointment and slight anger.

"He is, he copulated with his mate at that time. He hasn't been touched since." Valerie assured, a little taken aback by Dixie's sharpness with her.

"You have two of them?"

"I did but the other is dead now." Valerie lied and Dixie nodded her head expressionless as Stefan's eyes widened and he choked. His whole body tensed and his face flushed in pain and anger. Dixie looked down at him and patted his arm.

"Don't fret. You can be mine now." She soothed and he clenched his eyes shut as tears glittered on his cheeks. Dixie continued to stroke his arm as he turned his head away from them both.

"You won't regret it. Taste him, you'll find his blood much more flavoursome than what you are used to." Valerie urged and Dixie smiled and shook her head.

"I want to have him all to myself before I explore him." She ran her hand over his chest and he shivered, flexing his muscles again.

"As you can see, he doesn't disappoint." Valerie demonstrated towards Stefan's sex. Dixie looked at her and then came around to the bottom of the bed as they both discussed his manhood, touching it gently until he became hard and groaned, biting at the gag he had attached to his mouth. He had been chewing it at it as best he could but it was so thick and tight around his mouth he felt helpless. Valerie pumped his member to demonstrate his size when erect, as she talked of his stamina with Damon when having sex and he growled, wishing he had more control over it. He felt his manhood swell as it hardened and began to leak while he fought against it. Valerie was still rubbing it and talking as though he wasn't even there. He panted a little as he felt the desire to ejaculate begin to build.

"Stop. I don't want him emptied until I can have him at home." Dixie said and removed Valerie's hand.

"You could have him here if you want. Try him and make sure that you're satisfied first. I know you will be." Valerie offered and Dixie seemed to be considering it as Stefan's heart stopped.

"That sounds like a good idea." Dixie said and Stefan wheezed and struggled as hard as he could, thrashing like an animal. Valerie held the table down as he did so.

"I'd advise you to keep him restrained, as you can see, he is still fresh and wild. His mate has only been dead for an hour, so it'll take some time for you to train his behaviour."

"Yes." Dixie nodded and handed her an envelope from her bag. Valerie looked inside and smiled at the payment.

"I will leave you to enjoy your purchase. Don't worry about it if he screams, I have the neighbours compelled to ignore. I will give you some privacy while I prepare something to help you transport him."

"What will you use?"

"I have something that will knock him out for at least 4 hours. He will look like he's asleep so you can put him in your car."

"And how will I begin the mating process when he awakens?"

"I will supply you with the chemical and instructions before you leave. When you are finished with him, just come out into the basement and I will attend." Valerie smiled and Dixie nodded and smiled back gratefully. Valerie left the room and went back to hers.

Stefan looked up at the woman in fear and torment. Damon was dead and Valerie had sold him? Now this stranger was going to rape him and hold him as a slave until she could mate with him against his will. He couldn't separate one feeling from another as his mind whirled and he choked. The woman drew near to his face and he made a growling sound born of anguish and fear. She leaned down to his ear and turned the taps on next to the bed.

"Listen to me carefully Stefan." She whispered and he looked at her. "My name is Anne."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Valerie exited into her room, where she put Dixie's money into her safe. This had all gone really well and now that Dixie would be sampling Stefan across the hall, she could finally finish what she had started with Damon. He was standing, wearing the soiled jeans that Stefan had left for him. She smiled to herself. Through drinking her blood he had been getting a little stronger so he was poised for attack from her now. She pulled her microscope out from her desk and looked down at the sample of her own blood that she had placed on here an hour ago. Her blood cells were almost completely the same as his now. It was almost done, he was nearly mated to her. She had to blood share again and then take him sexually. She stood up, removing her lab coat and exited. She walked to his door and prepared herself.

She stepped into the room and he flew at her, teeth bared and growling, but she caught him and pushed him across the room into the wall. He stumbled and she closed the door behind her as he glared up at her.

"Is that any way to treat someone who is trying to help you?"

"What have you done to me?!" He shouted and she raised her eyebrows. "I feel strange!" He growled and she smiled knowingly. He became more enraged as she smiled and he ran at her again. She caught him and held him securely as he snapped at her, before pulling his head to the side and biting down into his neck. He struggled much more but she pulled in deep gulps of blood from him, noticing the taste was much stronger. Almost like oranges. She sighed and drank more as he melted into her feeling the blood wave. She let herself feel it too as she felt her insides contract from sharp orgasm sensations. She pulled back in surprise and lust and tilted her neck towards his mouth. He blinked groggily and sniffed her neck. She closed her eyes and waited. She felt his tongue flick over her skin experimentally and she sighed in triumph. He still seemed unsure though so she pushed his mouth into her neck and he bit down. As he drank she undid his jeans and he pulled away roughly, looking infuriated.

"What have you done to me?!" He barked again and she lay herself down on the bed invitingly, sliding her underwear down and off as she raised her skirt to expose her sex. The veins in his eyes came out and he growled and sniffed.

"Take me." She whispered and he looked as though he was fighting with himself. His new instincts were confusing his brain. She looked down at his manhood and saw that he was erect. She opened her legs wider so that he would smell her desire for him and he zeroed in on it. He took a step forward on autopilot now. She undid her blouse to expose her breasts and he groaned.

"I, I don't…" He struggled in confusion, rubbing his eyes and pulling at his hair and she bit into her wrist and dripped the blood down over her breasts. The smell of the blood proved to be too much for him and he came forward again. She sat up and leaned her breasts nearer to his mouth and he gazed at them, his teeth filling his mouth. He clenched his eyes closed.

"Stefan…" He whispered and she opened her legs wide enough for him to stand in between.

"Forget him." She whispered and he looked at her in torment. "Drink me." She cooed and he looked at her breasts again. He leaned forward and sniffed around them, sticking his tongue out to lick at the blood trail over them. He pulled back sharply and fell to his knees panting.

"I'm so hungry…" He breathed weakly, looking at the blood flowing down her skin and shaking his head. "I want Stefan." He said in anguish. "Stefan is mine." He was so tortured and confused. She sat up fully and tilted his chin up to look at her.

"Stefan would want you to feed." She said gently and he blinked up at her. He was so far in blood fever he didn't even know what was happening by now. Despite that though, he still wanted Stefan – that was curious. Perhaps there was some real love there too. Still, that could change. His pupils widened and he looked to her breasts again. She hummed and used her hands to pull him on top of her as he bit into the side of one breast and drank, licking around the skin. She reached down and pulled his manhood out of his jeans and guided it towards her sex as the blood wave consumed him. He pulled back from her suddenly and frowned and she cupped his face in shock. He groaned and fell to the side of her and the door suddenly slammed open, startling them both. Damon rolled onto his back and she sat up angrily at the intrusion. He seemed drugged and unawares of the commotion.

Before her stood Stefan staring at her with eyes of fire. He growled loudly and lunged at her as she prepared herself for an assault. Chaos broke out as she and Stefan ripped at each other. Smashing each other into the furniture and walls around them as Damon lay in a stupor of blood inebriation. Valerie heard Sarah's voice as Stefan snapped his fangs at her, so she turned her head and caught a look at Dixie and another man coming towards them with Sarah leading. "No!" Valerie shouted and Stefan threw her against the wall again. He was going to ruin everything! Stefan kept his eyes trained on her. He couldn't look at Damon yet or he would lose his mind, she had almost had Damon having sex with her. He quickly went for her heart, his hands reaching out to punch through her ribcage when he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He froze and gagged as it pulled at him. Valerie froze too, watching him as he tried to right himself. He exhaled and took in a deep breath and took a step towards her again when a jolt went right through his body and he gasped and gagged again. He looked over at Damon to see Damon lying still. Normally Damon could smell him but he showed no sign of recognition. "Interesting." Valerie whispered as she observed him getting weaker and increasingly unsteady. He moved forward shakily when the floor suddenly came up to meet him. He cried out as he felt the impact of falling forward. Blood rushed in his ears and his head spun as he tried to get up. Valerie grabbed him and he shouted out for help as he felt nausea shake his body violently. He didn't know what was happening as he was thrown forward onto the floor again and the noises in the room blurred until it sounded like the room was full of bees. He turned his head to look at Damon and saw Damon's arm hanging down the side of the bed limply. "Damon…" He choked and then the buzzing sound in the room was sliced by a scream. He exhaled as he tried to breathe the nausea away. "Stefan!" Anne and Michael were at his side, lifting him to his feet in concern as he leaned on them for support. Valerie was now lying dead on the floor with Sarah above her holding her heart. Sarah had saved him? He blinked rapidly as his head began to clear a little. "Breathe, just breathe." Anne was cooing and rubbing his back, while Michael went to Damon's side. Damon seemed frightened and began to growl as Michael tried to talk to him. Anne and Stefan approached the other side of him and Damon became flustered and tried to snap at them. "He doesn't know what's happening." Anne said. "Damon. Stefan is here." She said gently, motioning for Michael to step away and give Damon space. Damon's jaw remained clenched but he seemed a little calmer. Anne guided Stefan next to him and Stefan looked down into his eyes. Michael went to retrieve a blood bag from a bag they had packed and discarded in the cellar and Sarah stood watching entranced from the door. Damon squinted at him and Stefan leaned down closer as they sniffed each other subtly. Damon's eyes widened a little and he calmed. Stefan rubbed his nose against the side of Damon's just like was their habit and Damon looked up at him longingly and in disbelief. "Stefan?" Damon croaked, as if he didn't believe his eyes. Stefan smiled and stroked his cheek with his nose, growling in desire as Damon began to breathe heavily. He tilted his neck a little, allowing Stefan to lick there. Stefan bore his fangs and bit into Damon's neck and took a gulp as Damon panted and squeezed his eyes closed. He made a sound of distress and Stefan pulled away and turned to Anne. "Something's wrong!" Stefan gasped and Anne came to him. "He tastes different." Stefan panicked and Anne looked at Damon in confusion. "Feed him Stefan." She said quickly, casting her eye around the room rapidly as she sought out clues as to what this Valerie person had been doing to him. Stefan bit into his wrist and placed it over Damon's mouth hurriedly. Damon held his arm and drank a few gulps as Stefan stroked his hair. Damon made a sound of distress and pushed his wrist away after a few mouthfuls and then sat bolt upright and vomited. They all gasped in surprise and rushed towards him as he wretched again. Stefan was beside himself, holding Damon as he flopped to the side and wretched again, bringing up nothing now. "What do we do?!" Stefan shouted and Michael ran in with a blood bag, looking to Anne in fear. "What did she do?!" Stefan screamed at Sarah and she sobbed in fear and confusion. Michael came to Damon's side and opened the blood bag, placing it at Damon's lips as Stefan sat down on the bed feeling woozy again. Damon began to drink from the bag slowly as Michael helped him stay upright and Stefan watched helplessly as he felt himself nauseated by the smell of the blood. Anne pulled Sarah outside. "You need to tell me what you know about what she was doing Sarah." Anne rushed. "She did a transfusion with her blood. She was trying to see if the chemical would show up and try and bond with her blood or somethin." "Did his body reject it?" "Yeah. He vomited and wouldn't drink any human blood either." "Of course he wouldn't!" Anne snapped, finally showing anger for the first time. She had been the one to keep everyone else calm until now. "What else?" "I don't know." Sarah sobbed and Anne shook her again. "I swear Anne! She kicked me out and I couldn't get back in here. The last time I was here she let them feed from each other so that they would be able to be fed other kinds of blood." Anne looked back into the room in silent communication with Michael and he looked over at Valerie's body. Anne quickly released Sarah and went to pull Valerie over. She leant her head down and sniffed the body and shot a look of concern up to Michael. "No…" Anne mumbled worriedly and Sarah bent down beside her. "She smells like us." "What does that mean?" Sarah asked seeing the expression of worry on Anne's face quickly turn into horror. "Sarah, I need you to take Stefan back to his apartment." Michael commanded and Stefan began to protest. "Stefan. Now. We are right behind you." His voice was so commanding and sure that Stefan felt himself nodding despite his gut instincts to stay at Damon's side. Damon was still drinking the blood and actually seemed to be getting better. Sarah approached him warily and took him by the arm, dragging him from the room. Anne gave Stefan a smile of encouragement and Stefan left confused and feeling ill. They both waited, attending to Damon silently until they heard Sarah's car pull away. "How bad is it?" Michael asked as he gave Damon a new blood bag to drain. Damon was in blood fever and completely unaware of them. "Bad. She must have succeeded and injected herself with it." "She fed him?" Michael asked and she nodded gravely. "Jesus." "His blood is in flux. Can't you smell it?" She asked and Michael leaned closer to Damon's head and sniffed him. He frowned unhappily. "It's gone." "Their bond has been broken. He's reverting back to his original state." Anne sighed sadly and they both held hands as Damon's feeding began to slow. He would become more aware now. They were going to have to tell him what that meant. "The last time this happened…" Michael began and she nodded, biting her lip painfully. "Perhaps with enough of Stefan's blood we can stop the process." "I don't think so. You saw his body reject Stefan's blood. She must have been feeding him regularly over hours. His body doesn't know Stefan anymore." "He recognised his scent though, maybe there's a chance." Michael said in hope but Anne sighed. "Maybe Stefan's strong enough to survive." Michael sighed and Damon closed his eyes as they lay him back onto his back and took the empty blood bags from him. He took some deep breaths for a few minutes as they lingered by his side. "Damon…Damon can you hear me?" Anne cooed, stroking his arm. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Anne?" He asked, frowning in confusion. "What are you doing here?" "Damon, do you know where you are?" Michael leaned in and Damon turned to him, thinking. The wheels in his head began to turn and he sat up quickly, looking around in fear as they tried to hush him. "It's ok. It's over now. You're safe." Anne consoled and he gulped and looked around. "Stefan?" Damon looked at her and she smiled. "He's ok. He's with Sarah at your apartment." She said and Damon growled. "She saved him Damon. It doesn't excuse what she did to you but without her you would both be dead right now." Anne said and Damon frowned in confusion. "Damon, there's something we need to tell you before you see him." Michael said, placing his hand on Damon's shoulder. Damon held his breath as he took in the expressions on their faces. "Valerie's blood has broken your mating bond. Your blood is returning to its original state now." "What?" He gasped. "She changed her blood and tried to link it to mate with yours." He gasped again horrified. All of the feeding that she had assured him was to help train his body to be able feed without needing Stefan was actually all part of her trying to mate with him? He felt palpitations in his heart as he realised how stupid he had been. Michael wasn't finish explaining though and squeezed his shoulder again gravely. He gulped and looked up at him. "Thing that she didn't understand is that you can't mate unless your partner is drawn to you, has an emotional connection with you. When she forced you to drink from her, all she did was confuse your body into breaking your existing bond. Her blood was chemically altered. It wouldn't have been able to remain that way. Your blood wouldn't have been able to link with hers properly and now that the bond to Stefan has been disrupted it means that you will change back." He slowly stood up, remembering his partial nudity and just how close he had been to being inside of her and Michael handed him his some clothing from his bag. They turned their backs while he dressed and processed the information. "It's really gone?" He asked as they turned back to face him. "Yes." They both said and he looked at them blankly as he took note of his body. "I don't feel any different." He said confused and they nodded. "You are the fortunate one I'm afraid." Anne whispered and Michael hugged her to his side. "What do you mean?" "Stefan's blood still wants to link with yours. It'll keep trying to and it will cause him a lot of pain." "Why?" "Because that's what happens when your mate is taken from you. Effectively, your blood as it is becoming now, extinguishes the existence of the blood you shared. It's as though you have died to his body." "You've seen this before? I knew you knew something. What's going to happen to him?" Damon stepped towards her in distress and panic and Michael gave a small growl to warn him to keep his head. Damon stopped short. She sighed and looked at him in pain and remorse. His heart stopped. "No…" He whispered. "Can't he just revert like me? Can't we force him to feed?" "His body is still mated Damon. The fight to seek out your old blood will consume his body. He can't feed without his mate's blood. He'll decay and you will have to help him move on. We got here too late." She said, her voice ruled with emotion as Michael held her tighter and kissed her head. "But I'm his mate!" Damon cried, feeling his heart start to tear in half as he took in their sadness and grief. "Not anymore." Anne whispered. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They drove like wild fire back to the apartment while Damon hyperventilated and tried to get them to think of a way to stop Stefan from dying. Their knowledge only extended so far however and Damon ended up working himself up into a frenzy that Michael had to shake him out of as they exited the car.

"Damon! You will make this much worse if you don't calm down. There's nothing to be done!" Michael shouted, shaking Damon by the shoulders as Damon growled and bore his fangs hissing in anger.

"Damon!" Anne shouted and he looked to her and tried to calm down. "Stefan needs you. You will be of no comfort if you frighten him like this." She reasoned and Damon calmed, immediately tearing up as he tried to breathe. "Now calm yourself. Stefan may already be in pain and you should do all you can to comfort him till the end." Damon squeezed his eyes closed and let out a sob of pain and disbelief.

"He may only have a day or so." Michael said more gently, releasing Damon. "Make use of that time." Damon wiped his eyes and deflated as they took an arm each and walked with him up into the hallway of their building. Damon straightened up and bit his lip, readying himself as he opened their door and stepped inside. Anne and Michael followed closely behind as he walked into their lounge.

"Stefan?" He called tentatively, fear evident in his voice and he scanned the room. They all turned to hear the unmistakeable sounds of vomiting coming from down the hall. Damon blurred to the bathroom. Stefan was lying on the floor, gasping and holding his stomach.

"Stefan!" Damon reached for him as Stefan looked up in pain.

"I don't feel…" Stefan began before groaning and curling into himself as his stomach cramped. Damon lifted him into his arms and carried him through to their bed as Anne and Michael followed, holding each other. He lay Stefan on the bed and stroked his hair away from his face, whispering words of comfort as Stefan groaned. Damon looked back at Anne and Michael distraught and they both gulped.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"It'll get worse. I'm so sorry." Anne said.

"No. I won't let this happen." Damon said and bit into his wrist, pushing it against Stefan's mouth.

"No!" Michael shouted and grabbed him, pulling him from Stefan as Stefan took a gulp. Damon growled and hissed at him.

"It'll hurt more Damon. Your blood will hurt him now!" Anne cried and Damon froze in contemplation and turned back to look at how Stefan was breathing. Stefan's eyes were wide and he was gasping.

"Stefan?" He called in worry and Stefan's face creased as he screamed and curled into himself again. Damon fought to get away from Michael and Michael released him. He rushed to Stefan and tried to hold him as Stefan began to weep and contort violently.

"Stefan I'm sorry!" Damon began to sob, feeling unable to comfort him as the pain wracked Stefan's body.

"Damon!" Stefan begged, clutching Damon's t-shirt and holding him to his chest as he searched Damon's eyes for relief. Damon held him, climbing on to the bed and wrapping his body around him as Stefan clung to him as though he was a life vest. Anne and Michael turned and left the room to give them privacy as Damon rocked Stefan, whispering words of comfort but there was no comfort to be found for Stefan. He screamed for the next few hours, exhausting himself and making Damon rip his hair out and smash furniture in anger, grief and reluctance to believe that this was happening. Anne and Michael took turns comforting Stefan as Damon spiralled.

"Why is this happening?!" Damon shouted in torment as Stefan screamed again, while Anne tried to sing to him gently and comfort him. Michael forcibly sat him down in the lounge and tried to help him understand.

"You're mated blood is gone. When you tried to feed him, his body tried to link with it and it couldn't. That's why he's in pain."

"If I have the chemical why can't we re-mate?"

"Because you're blood transforms together. Once someone's' blood has changed, it can't re-establish the connection."

"But my blood changed, why can't his?"

"Your blood was transfused and subjected to experiments. Valerie injected your blood and chemicals into herself. In effect, her blood tried to mask yours. It stopped your body being able to understand Stefan's blood anymore."

"Why did it change back?"

"To your body, there was no longer a bond. As you began to change back, your body had to expel all traces of the foreign mated blood to protect you. Stefan tried to feed you and you vomited it all." Michael explained calmly as Damon put his head in his hands, trying to absorb it all.

"You've seen this happen before?" Damon looked up at him feeling washed out and exhausted. Michael nodded.

"We had friends who were mated. Marcela and Erica."

"Marcela? Stefan knew Marcela! We have her journal." Damon spoke up rapidly and Michael raised his eyebrows in interest. "She wrote about how they had mated, but there's nothing else in there. I've read it cover to cover."

"Marcela was abducted as you were." He spoke slowly, with pain in his eyes as he recalled it. "They broke her bond too. She managed to escape however and got back to Erica." Damon sat forward in his chair intensely as he urged Michael to continue. Michael cleared his throat.

"They noticed something was wrong instantly. Erica couldn't smell her. They tried to feed from each other and couldn't. They were both ill. Erica grew increasingly ill and wracked with pain as Marcela watched. She didn't realise that her blood would hurt her and she kept trying to feed her." Damon gulped bile as he realised how much pain that must have caused her. Stefan sobbed loudly and Damon turned his head, his eyes filling with tears as Anne began to sing again.

"Marcela got better as Erica got worse until she desiccated – her body unable to feed at all. We tried everything we could think of to get her body to allow blood into her, but nothing worked and in the end Marcela staked her." Damon put his head in his hands and let out a moan of distress. "Afterwards, Marcela realised she could feed as normal again, but she didn't want to. We tried to help, tried to help her grieve and move on but she refused. She starved herself until she couldn't move and begged us to end her life so she could be with Erica." Damon's shoulders shook as he sobbed silently and Michael reached over and squeezed his arm warmly.

After three more hours, Stefan stopped screaming and although that made Damon feel more hopeful, Anne and Michael knew that it wasn't a good thing. Stefan didn't have long.

"The pain's stopping!" Damon smiled as he held Stefan in his arms and kissed his head. Stefan was drenched with sweat and his skin was a yellow colour now. His body was drying up inside. Still, Damon was blind to it all as he focussed on Stefan's silence.

"Damon…" Anne cooed, stroking his arm and sitting beside him. "Say what you feel to him. This is the time to say your goodbyes." She said gently.

"He's getting better!" Damon grunted, kissing Stefan's head again and cupping his cheek to look at his face. He took in Stefan's eyes and felt his stomach roll. Stefan's eyes were clouding. "Stefan?"

"I'm so tired." Stefan mumbled closing his eyes.

"No, Stefan you have to stay awake. You have to keep fighting." Damon instructed and Stefan looked up at him hopelessly.

"I love you." He whispered and Damon choked and kissed his lips softly.

"I, I…" He stuttered. "Stefan don't leave me." He begged realising that Anne was right. Stefan couldn't die, he just couldn't! Stefan was all he had - his brother, his companion and his mate. Without Stefan there would be nothing to live for, just the prospect of the rest of eternity alone without his family, his blood. Through the years of hating Stefan he at least knew that he wouldn't ever be really alone in the world. Family was family and he and Stefan had started this journey together. Anne rose to leave and Damon snapped back to attention on her quickly.

"Wait! If I was changed because I was fed someone else's' blood with the chemical, won't your blood work the same for him?" There had to be something left they could do. She shook her head and looked down at Stefan.

"He's too far gone."

"You mean we could have tried that?!" Damon gasped in disbelief and she took a step back uncomfortably. "Why didn't you say?" He growled now and Stefan moaned in pain, snapping Damon's focus back to him again.

"You don't understand Damon. Michael is my mate. If I was to feed him, it could affect _my_ bond and I have no idea whether it would ultimately change anything for Stefan. I know for certain though that Michael would suffer pain and possible death and I'm sorry but I can't risk that." She said sadly and he looked to her in fear and anger. She shook her head again as he began to sob silently, cradling Stefan again.

"I can." Michael sounded from the doorway. They both looked to him in surprise. His expression was tight, his mouth a fine line. "Let's try it." He said. Anne shook her head in fear, walking over to him beseechingly but his expression remained firm.

"We can't lose any more of us. If there's a chance, we have to try." He said and she gulped. Damon watched them hold each other and kiss as he tried to calm her.

"You feed him. I can't bear to see you in pain." She suggested but he shook his head vehemently. If Michael was the one to break the bond it would mean that Anne could die. She would prefer that rather than the alternative.

"No. I won't have you go through this. Feed him and then feed me. Perhaps there's a chance you can stop anything happening to our bond if we are quick." He stroked her face as he spoke and she held his hand to her cheek. Damon watched silently as Anne turned to him. He held his breath and looked to her in desperation and she nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you…" He sobbed and let her come to Stefan's side, taking his place as he passed Stefan over to her embrace. Stefan was barely aware as she looked over to Michael one last time before she bit into her wrist and put it to Stefan's mouth. Stefan drank slowly and delicately as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was so weak. Damon and Michael both stood at the bottom of the bed watching intensely. Stefan's pull on her blood became a little stronger and so she brought her wrist away and stroked his face as he licked his lips groggily.

"Uhhh…" Michael groaned, holding his stomach as Damon supported him in fear. Anne looked to him as he gasped and groaned again, almost doubling over. She lay Stefan down and went to him in a blur as Damon stepped away to go to Stefan, scooping him into his arms protectively as he stroked his face and whispered his name to him. Michael groaned again and Damon looked over at them. He was feeding from Anne's neck but still seemed to be in pain. Anne held him and bit into his neck, trying desperately to re-establish their connection. Damon watched in interest as Michael seemed to calm and relax again against her. Stefan sucked in a deep breath and Damon looked down at him hopefully.

"Stefan?" He called and Stefan looked up at him. Stefan didn't seem to know where he was and didn't answer. Damon leaned down and bit into his neck as carefully as he could. He swallowed a mouthful as Stefan groaned in pain. Stefan's blood tasted a little different, it was beginning to change! He pulled up and smiled in relief for a moment before he realised how close Stefan was to the burning sensation of being completely drained and decaying. He lifted him and blurred to the kitchen, kicking the fridge open with his foot and holding Stefan to him with one arm and hip as he grabbed Stefan's pig blood. He blurred back to the bedroom, where Anne and Michael were now sitting on the floor and blood sharing still and lay Stefan down against the headboard. He removed the top and put the bottle to Stefan's mouth, pouring some inside and waiting. Stefan frowned and made an unhappy sound as the blood slid down his throat and Damon's heart stopped in fear he would wretch.

He continued to hold the bottle as Stefan's hands came up to his and he tipped more blood into his throat. Stefan closed his eyes and continued to swallow until the bottle was finished. Damon rested the bottle down and leaned down to cup Stefan's cheek as he reacclimatized.

"How is he?" Anne asked from beside him and he jumped in surprise.

"Stefan?" Damon whispered and Stefan opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What?" Stefan asked sounding a little drugged as he spoke and Damon smiled excitedly.

"How do you feel?" Anne asked and Stefan looked to her and began to remember what was happening. His eyes moved around as he took note of his body, how it felt, how the blood was settling in his stomach and he looked back to them both.

"Better." He said and Damon breathed in relief and grabbed him to him. Stefan turned to Anne. "What happened?" Michael stood up from the floor a little unsteadily and Anne went to his side to support him as Damon and he exchanged a look.

"I don't know how to thank you." Damon said sincerely and Michael nodded.

"Too many of us have perished. I couldn't stand by and watch anymore." Michael said and kissed Anne lovingly.

"What?" Stefan sat up a little straighter in confusion.

"But then, you are not like us anymore Damon." Anne pointed out and Damon tensed, realising how much Stefan was unaware of. He turned to Stefan sadly and Stefan looked up at him quizzically. "It's been a long day. We have a motel not far from here. We'll give you both some space and rest." She said and they slowly walked from the room, holding each other again.

Stefan pulled on Damon's arm and Damon sat down next to him. Stefan looked into his eyes in confusion and Damon smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Everything's ok now. Don't worry." He soothed, stroking his hands through Stefan's hair as Stefan let his eyes fall closed in comfort.

"What happened?" Stefan whispered as he tried to stay awake.

"Just rest little blood machine. Sleep." Damon cooed, kissing Stefan's forehead and helping him lie down flat on his back again. Stefan grunted, wanting to stay awake and talk but his body was exhausted and he fell into a deep sleep as Damon lay beside him. Tomorrow they would deal with the aftermath of everything that had happened. Right now they needed to rest and feel safe again. As Stefan fell asleep, Damon curled around him, holding him and kissing his shoulder in relief. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing Stefan. So much had happened.

He closed his eyes, lulled by Stefan's familiar breathing and tried to block it all out, every time Valerie had fed him, touched him…All that time he had thought that all she was doing was trying to help him keep blood down, training his stomach, but she had been trying to mate with him. He shivered, remembering his willingness to allow her to do it. He hadn't known. He hadn't known. Stefan brought his arms around him as he shivered again and Damon leaned his head against Stefan's, breathing in. Everything was so different. He couldn't smell Stefan anymore – no more than a normal human or vampire would anyway. Stefan used to smell of Dutch roses to him. He leaned in and breathed again, searching for that scent and frowned when he realised it really was gone. Stefan sighed loudly next to him but remained asleep.

The bond was really gone. Damon leaned up and looked down at Stefan's face. He tilted his nose down and sniffed at Stefan's neck and throat. This used to be one of his favourite places so kiss, lick and bite. No scent other than Stefan's blood underneath the skin. He frowned again. The urge to lick Stefan was gone too. It seemed a weird thing to want to do now. Damon exhaled and rested his head back down again. He had wanted to know how much of his feelings were forced by the bond. He knew now, and had known as soon as Michael and Anne had told him Stefan would die, just how much he still loved Stefan despite the bond being gone. His feelings were exactly the same as they had been. He should draw some comfort from that but in truth, he hadn't realised just how much else would change. His senses were obviously dulled and he hadn't realised just how much he had enjoyed them till now.

When Stefan had lost it and ripped Leigh apart he had felt scared but elated by it. The sex they had afterwards had been explosive and unbelievable and it was partially due to the intensity of it. He remembered every stroke of Stefan's tongue as he had licked him from head to toe, making him pant and whimper in desire and pleasure. There was something about being licked like that that had made him feel protected, desired and safe. He couldn't put his finger on it now that the compulsion to lick was gone. All he remembered was the feeling of being owned and worshipped. That feeling wasn't something that would normally sit well with him either. He liked to be in control, but he had given himself completely to Stefan at that moment, even letting Stefan lick at his entrance as he hummed and melted. Normal sex wouldn't compare to that now.

He closed his eyes, trying not to think like that and hoped that in the morning things wouldn't seem too bleak. He had a lot of explaining to do to Stefan about Anne and Michael and he knew that he was bound to be in the dog house over it. He exhaled and snuggled into Stefan and let himself fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Valerie approached him with a needle filled with her blood, smiling vindictively at him as he screamed for help. She was like a demon, come to rip out his soul when he was vulnerable and tied down.

"No! Nooo!" He screamed, thrashing around trying to fight her off, stop her from taking what was his, from taking his bond.

"Damon…Damon!" Stefan implored and Damon cried out and shivered violently as Valerie grabbed him in an embrace and grinned at him.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed full of terror before he felt a sharp pain at his neck. He jolted his body upwards in response to the pain and opened his eyes. Stefan looked down at him in concern as he panted for breath, looking around him wildly for Valerie.

"Damon it's ok, we're home. It's ok." Stefan said calmly, stroking his face as sweat poured from his body. Damon blinked a few times and looked up at Stefan in fear before realising that he had been dreaming. Stefan cupped his face but Damon still moved away from him in disbelief, so Stefan leaned in and bit into his neck. Damon gasped and tried to push him away.

"I want Stefan…" He groaned and panted but as Stefan drank from him he began to relax and feel the euphoria wash over him. He sank back into the bed and Stefan lifted his head to look at him, licking his lips and breathing heavily. Damon gazed up at him.

"Stefan is mine. I want Stefan…" He mumbled and Stefan cupped his cheek worriedly.

"It's me. I'm here." He whispered and Damon squinted at him, trying to focus. "It's me. Your little blood machine." Stefan reassured, rubbing his nose against Damon's. Damon exhaled, his eyes filling with tears as he grabbed Stefan and held him to him fiercely.

"Stefan, Stefan…" He chanted as Stefan kissed his shoulder and tried to calm him. They pulled back from each other and Damon seemed to calm enough to realise that they were in their own bed at home. He sat up slowly, looking around as Stefan watched. Stefan had had a similar reaction when he awoke – amazed and relieved to find themselves back at home and not in Valerie's laboratory. Damon turned back to look at him weakly.

"We're safe." Stefan said. In truth he wasn't quite sure how though. Sarah had brought him back here, frightened by his sickness. He remembered it so vividly – the nausea and helplessness. She had made her apologies and left in fear of Damon's wrath and he had crawled into the bathroom for solace. After that he remember crippling pain but nothing more until he opened his eyes and felt normal. Damon lay down beside him and turned them so they were facing each other. They stared at each other, slowly reaching out to hold one another. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute – almost as though they were assessing whether they were both who they said they were, before they began to kiss slowly and softly. There was none of their usual passion and urgency. They were just both so glad to be together again. They curled into each other, resting their noses on either side of each other's faces as they closed their eyes and breathed. It felt wonderful, just being able to lie like this without fear. Stefan began to stroke gently down Damon's side.

"I thought I'd lost you." Stefan whispered, pulling back his face a little to look at him. Damon opened his eyes and looked at him. "She said you were dead." He explained and Damon frowned in confusion. Damon didn't know what to say.

"Did she hurt you?" Damon asked, bringing his arm up to stroke through Stefan's hair. Stefan shook his head, gulping and hiding his discomfort. Being sold like a slave on the internet was a horror he was going to have to deal with in his own time, but he didn't want that to ruin their moment right now. Damon didn't need to know what had happened. Damon cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over Stefan's lip slowly, searching his eyes.

"What did she do to you?" Stefan braved, looking pained as he remember catching Damon half naked on top of her nude body. It had looked like they were having sex. He could feel his face flush as he waited for Damon to answer.

"She fed me and fed on me. She told me she was helping." Damon mumbled closing his eyes.

"Helping you?" Stefan grabbed his hand from his face, kissing it and holding it. Damon looked down and blushed in guilt.

"Helping me feed without you. She was sure she could train my stomach." He said feeling ashamed. How could he have been so stupid as to have fallen for that? He flicked his eyes up at Stefan and Stefan's face fell. Damon's stomach clenched at Stefan's pain. The fact that they were so reliant on each other had always bothered Damon more than him and this was like a kick in the guts for Stefan. He continued to look at Stefan as he tried to process it.

"Anne said she had used my blood to change hers to be more like mine, trying to get my blood to mate with hers instead." Damon approached the topic carefully as Stefan stiffened further. Stefan pulled away from him just the slightest inch and Damon reached out in worry, cupping his face urgently. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I was so confused and hungry. I was even hallucinating I could hear your voice speaking to me." Stefan looked up at him frowning.

"What?"

"I could hear you talking, telling me things but you weren't in the room." Damon explained and Stefan sat up. Damon's heart began to pound in his ears. Stefan took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep with her in there?" Stefan asked quietly and Damon sat up abruptly and reached out for him again.

"No!" Stefan looked at him feeling weary. "She tried to touch me but I…" Damon tried to clear the fog that was his memory of the whole event. Had he had sex with her? He remembered trying not to as she lured him in. He remembered wanting to though. Stefan watched his mind whirl and leaned in as Damon expression became pained and upset. He kissed him reassuringly and Damon calmed and pulled him into a hug, resting his head on Stefan's shoulder.

"I thought we'd come too late. I thought…" Stefan whimpered and Damon kissed his shoulder exhaling. They lay back down onto their sides, holding each other again as Damon fought with whether to tell Stefan about their bond.

"There was so much pain. She must have dosed me with something. I thought it was never going to stop." Stefan blew a breath out and Damon opened his mouth to speak but didn't know how to tell him. "I don't want to think about it anymore right now. We're safe." Stefan sighed and Damon closed his mouth. Stefan leaned in and began to kiss him lovingly as he rolled them so that Damon was beneath him. Damon held him and hummed as Stefan trailed kisses down his neck and paused a little at his throat. Damon opened his eyes and caught a flicker of confusion pass over Stefan's features as he hovered. Damon's stomach clenched in realisation. Stefan was noticing the change in his smell and their instincts, just like he had. Stefan leaned in and breathed against his skin, searching for the smell and draw of the desire to lick him. Damon opened his mouth to tell him but Stefan bit down and silenced him with the blood wave. At least the normal effects of blood sharing were still here.

He tilted his head and waited for the pleasure rush. It did come a little, but was nothing like it had been before. Damon tried his best to enjoy it, but it seemed like a consolation prize in respect to what blood sharing had been like before. He sighed in little puffs and felt his manhood harden, but Stefan made no sounds other than gulping. Stefan pulled back, looking a little confused and disappointed but he didn't want Damon to think he didn't want him so he began to kiss down his chest to his manhood. Damon tried to focus his senses to make them sharper. Maybe if he concentrated on everything Stefan was doing it would feel more intense. Stefan's lips were still as soft and loving as they had always been. Their bodies hadn't changed but yet they had at the same time. Stefan sucked him into his mouth, stroking around his thighs and bottom as Damon panted in pleasure. Stefan still knew how to work him.

"Mmmmn…" Damon moaned, placing a hand on Stefan's head to go in deeper to his throat. Stefan sucked until Damon could feel his seed ready to release and then he pulled his mouth away, pumping him instead and rising to slide down onto him. Damon sighed and held him as he filled himself with Damon's flesh. Stefan closed his eyes and held Damon's hands to his sides, interlinking their fingers as he began to rock them both. It still felt good, Damon was at least thankful for that. He tilted his pelvis upwards to help as Stefan put his whole body into the motion, frowning a little as he tried to get more sensation from the joining. Damon closed his eyes and tried to focus his senses again as he bit his lip. Suddenly Stefan leaned over, increasing their depth and bit into Damon's chest. Damon gasped and arched as Stefan drank from him for a minute before stopping. Stefan slowed down and stopped his movements suddenly and Damon opened his eyes in concern. Stefan looked distressed.

"Stefan?" He whispered, stroking Stefan's arm.

"Something's wrong." Stefan whispered and Damon gulped. "There's something…I can't…" Stefan stumbled and Damon squeezed his arm in comfort as Stefan tried to speak. Stefan looked down at him and leaned forward again, sniffing at Damon's neck. Damon felt his eyes fill with tears as Stefan pulled back in distress. "What's happening?"

"Stefan…" Damon choked as Stefan stared down at him. "It's gone."

"What?"

"The bond. It's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan breathed and Damon closed his eyes and squeezed them tight.

"We're not mated anymore." He whispered and Stefan got off of him abruptly in fear. Damon opened his eyes in surprise and sat up as Stefan stood up out of the bed and stared at him. Stefan looked torn and disbelieving as Damon sighed in remorse.

"Valerie broke it with her blood. That why you were in pain when I got back to you." Damon explained and Stefan exhaled in a panic, clutching his chest and hyperventilating as tears filled his eyes. He filled with adrenaline and began to move around the room looking for clothing to put on or something to occupy his mind but he was so rattled he just ended up pacing. Damon climbed out of the bed and went to hold him.

"Stefan, Stefan it's ok. It's going to be ok." Damon tried to hush him but Stefan looked into his eyes.

"How can you say that? It's gone!" Tears spilled down Stefan cheeks.

"We are ok. We are still here and we are together. That's all that matters." Damon cooed, wiping Stefan's cheeks and kissing them as Stefan shivered. "I thought you were going to die but you're right here." Damon whispered and Stefan pulled back and looked at him.

"When?"

"The pain, it was because our bond was broken. You're body wouldn't let you feed. Anne saved you with her blood to break your bond to me." He explained, hoping that telling him everything would help reduce Stefan's emotion but it did the opposite as Stefan pushed him away.

"Anne." Stefan recalled his saviour from that horrendous slave auction. "Who _is_ Anne? What the hell is happening that you haven't told me Damon?"

"Stefan, please…" Damon gulped and tried to reach for him. They had just both barely survived this ordeal and he just wanted to be with him before they had to start arguing about this. Damon pleaded with his expression and Stefan calmed a little. Stefan didn't come any closer and Damon sighed feeling defeated and sat down on the end of their bed, putting his head in his hands. Stefan walked out of the room and Damon groaned in distress and lay back down, blinking back tears. Stefan walked back into the room again as Damon felt himself overwhelmed with self pity. Stefan came to the bed and looked down at him. Damon looked up, his cheeks wet from fresh tears and Stefan sat down, opening a bottle of pig blood and beginning to drink from it. The veins in Damon's eyes popped out as he watched Stefan feed. He was hungry but he didn't have anything here. He fed on people alive and walking around when Stefan didn't feed him, so the only blood here was Stefan's animal blood. Stefan noticed his eyes and pointed the bottle in his direction but Damon grimaced at the smell. Stefan sighed and looked at the bottle.

"So, you don't need my blood anymore then. You'll have to go out and catch your breakfast." Stefan gave a fake chuckle at the end of the sentence and Damon frowned. "Shame you don't drink from blood bags brother." Stefan added and drank the rest of the bottle as Damon's heart squeezed painfully.

"Brother?" He choked distressed and Stefan looked down at him.

"Isn't that what you want now? No mating bond anymore. You're free to go I guess." Stefan said calmly and Damon sat up and flushed.

"You want me to go?" Damon croaked in disbelief. He knew his feelings were real now, but were Stefan's? That was something he had never considered in much detail, he had been so self obsessed with the topic. Stefan shook his head slowly and smirked.

"You can do whatever you want Damon, just like always. I bet you're glad this happened aren't you?" Damon grabbed him by the arms, letting Stefan's bottle drop to the floor as he searched his eyes.

"Stefan come on. Don't do this! You know how I feel about you."

"No, I don't actually. I know that you have feelings of love for me that you won't admit but now that you don't need me, you will probably want to leave." Stefan said calmly still and it was making Damon insane. Why was he so calm? Why didn't he feel as urgent and distressed as he was?

"I need you. I'm not going anywhere. The bond being gone doesn't matter to me." He said in a rushed voice as he squeezed Stefan's arms again.

"It does to me!" Stefan's voice broke and he exhaled angrily and Damon bit his lip. "I've never felt so…" He couldn't finish his sentence and Damon pulled him into an embrace.

"It hasn't changed how much I want you Stefan. Please, we can get through this together." Damon pleaded, pulling back to kiss Stefan's neck as Stefan sighed in pain and closed his eyes. "Please…" Damon whispered against his ear and Stefan crumpled into him as Damon pulled him back on to the bed underneath him. A tear rolled down Stefan's cheek as Damon began to remove the last of Stefan's clothing – the clothing Anne had dressed him in presumably as they weren't his clothes. Stefan lay looking up at him defeated.

"You're still mine Stefan." Damon whispered as he hovered above him and Stefan closed his eyes and nodded. Damon lifted his legs over his shoulders, kissing the inside of his legs and thighs as Stefan relaxed and breathed. They made love slowly and delicately, Damon entering him gradually as they both tried not to think about what making love had felt like before and what had been lost. As Damon sped up his movements and stroked Stefan's prostate, Stefan began to feel more in the mood and reached up and pulled Damon down to kiss him. Damon breathed in relief and kissed him passionately as he went deeper inside. Stefan grabbed at him, almost as though he was afraid Damon would disappear as they began to reach their climax.

"Drink me…uhhhhh! Damon drink me…!" Stefan panted in pleasure as they both flushed and sweated. Damon thrusted faster and deeper and bit into Stefan's neck, drinking sloppily and spilling blood down Stefan's chest by accident as he opened his mouth and climaxed inside of him. Stefan climaxed soon afterwards and Damon lay his head on his chest to catch his breath.

"Stay inside of me." Stefan breathed and Damon grunted in agreement as he calmed his heart beat. He lifted his head and licked the trail of blood that he had spilled down Stefan's chest as Stefan hummed. It gave him a flashback to when they had mated – how he had spilled blood over his face and Stefan had cleaned him with his tongue just before he had given in and had sex with him for the first time. He smiled at the memory and Stefan cupped his face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about our first time." He smiled and Stefan smiled too. "I don't have to feed from you but I still want to." He said seriously and Stefan sighed and looked off dreamily. Damon knew just how much the sharing had meant to Stefan. Not being able to feed on people himself was always hard for him and Damon needing him like that had given Stefan such a rush of love and a role he had adored - Feeder of Damon.

"Nothing's going to feel the same." Stefan whispered and Damon kissed his lips again. Damon continued to kiss him sweetly, stroking his sides as Stefan lowered his legs from around Damon's back. Damon pulled back and rubbed their noses against each other and sighed peacefully, lowering his head into Stefan's neck as Stefan stroked through his hair.

"Anne and Michael are the couple from New York." Stefan stated quietly and Damon nodded against his neck silently. "They saved our lives." Stefan said and Damon held him tighter in response. "We should thank them." Damon hummed against his skin in agreement and lifted his head to look at him.

"Not now though. I thought you were going to die. You're not leaving this bed today." Damon grinned and Stefan pushed his fringe away from his eyes. He could tell Damon was going to manhandle him all day. Damon reached under Stefan's bottom and pulled his hips upwards again to increase their connection. He was still inside and Stefan moaned as he flexed his new erection upwards.

"Today you are mine." Damon growled in lust and Stefan felt every other thought vanish from his mind as the veins in Damon's eyes protruded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It hadn't been the most passionate or romantic of days in bed but it had helped them both feel more connected – as much as they could now anyway. Stefan had been teary and distressed at points as Damon had taken him, unable to forget how much they had lost and it had made Damon try all the harder to pleasure him. Damon had had to go out and feed half way through the day and leave Stefan in bed. With everything that had happened to them both, he didn't want Stefan to leave his sight at all but if he was going to continue to satisfy him he had to.

On his rounds of picnicking on tourists he thought on Sarah's whereabouts. Stefan had told him that she had saved his life, brought him home to safety, but it didn't cut it. He wanted to find her and torture her for a while. She had no idea the damage she had done to them and he wasn't the forgiving kind. He considered going to find her but he didn't want to spend any longer away from Stefan than necessary. It was strange that he still felt that way, especially considering that he didn't need to feed from Stefan anymore. It had ruled so much of his plans the past few months. He always had to consider if he had fed enough from Stefan or where Stefan would be and now he didn't. It would take some getting used to.

His first victim had revived him thoroughly. It was bizarre but he actually felt a lot more invigorated by the feed than he had done for a while. It felt liberating to just keep feeding on his way back to the apartment. He came back into the lounge to find Stefan reading Marcela's journal again. He sighed as he put his keys down on the table.

"Stefan?" He prodded and Stefan looked up.

"I'm just reading."

"We've both read that thing a hundred times. What are you expecting to find?" He put his hands on his hips and Stefan frowned and sat the book down.

"I want it back." Stefan mumbled and they looked at each other. Damon raised his eyebrows. "I can't forget about it Damon. I want to mate again." Damon let out a puff of air as Stefan watched him. Today's feeding had felt so great – no need to think or plan or have Stefan nearby. It had been so good. If they mated again…Stefan was still looking to him for a response and grew a little angry at Damon's continuing silence. He stood up and left the room, heading for the bathroom and Damon followed.

Stefan turned the shower on and climbed in. Damon frowned.

"Stefan, come on. Can't we just appreciate being alive for a few days. I'm bursting at the seams so we can be together today." Damon whined. Stefan put his head under the shower spray and Damon reached out for his arm. Stefan turned to him, his eyes full of emotion.

"Can you really just go back to normal?" Stefan asked and Damon groaned. "Well I can't."

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you this way? You don't want me unless I'm mated to you?" Damon asked in disbelief. Stefan's face fell as he realised how hypocritical that sounded.

"I love you Damon." He said and Damon smirked at him and shook his head.

"If this is enough for me, why is it not for you Pinocchio?" Damon put on his old-school Damon-esque face and Stefan flinched in remembrance of it. Before they had mated Damon had worn this expression often and it made Stefan shudder to think on what their relationship had been at that point – full of lies, recriminations and plotting.

"Maybe I never knew how much of you really wanted to stay either." He whispered and Damon dropped his expression and softened.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said gently, beginning to remove his clothing. Stefan watched him, moving aside as Damon climbed in with him. They kissed and held each other under the warm water. Damon had forgotten how long it had been since they had bathed recently – other than Stefan licking him so thoroughly. He thought back on that sensation and the way it had made him feel as Stefan washed him with soap, kissing him in between.

"Things got so weird when we were in there." He mused and Stefan stopped washing him and raised his eyebrows. "I heard your thoughts, I'm sure of it." Damon looked at him, searching his eyes for understanding. He didn't like the thought that he might have hallucinated it. Stefan bit his lip and shrugged.

"You licked me a lot." Stefan said and Damon smiled.

"You licked me as though you would eat me Stefan. I actually thought you might try, before you went inside of me. You went all ripper on me." They both laughed. Damon leaned forward and rubbed their noses together, before kissing around to Stefan's ear and whispering.

"I would have let you." Stefan shivered and pulled their bodies together. Damon smouldered his eyes at him, teasing Stefan's mouth with his tongue until Stefan pulled him into his mouth and kissed him hungrily. Damon chuckled and stroked his sides as the water trickled down them. Stefan's passion built until Damon's stroking and teasing pushed him to the edge and he pushed Damon against the wall and pressed himself behind him.

"I want you." Stefan whispered against the skin of his neck and Damon pushed himself back into Stefan's groin and braced his hands on the wall. Stefan growled and bit into Damon's shoulder making him jump. Stefan let the blood slide down his back in a trail down to the crease of his buttocks as he watched. Damon shivered, waiting for Stefan to make a move but he didn't, instead thinking on how much he had enjoyed licking Damon's back last time – the taste of his skin, his blood like sweet oranges. Damon made a whining sound and pressed against him again, anxiously waiting for Stefan to claim him. Stefan bent down and licked up the trail to his neck and Damon sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall. The taste was so different and Stefan stifled a disappointed sigh. Damon knew what he was thinking though and turned his head to look at him. He took in Stefan's disappointment.

"It's still me." He whispered and Stefan pressed his cheek to Damon's and kissed his shoulder, pulling Damon's hips back a little and angling to push inside of him. They stayed in the shower for hours, touching, making love and kissing as the water trickled on and on. By the time they eventually got out, their skin was flushed and wrinkled but they felt better, more connected.

Damon didn't get long to appreciate their cleansing shower though as Stefan jumped on his back as he was trying to dress.

"Wow!" He yelped as they fell to the floor laughing. "What are you up to?" Stefan grinned at him and began to remove the small amount of clothes he had just put on as Damon stared in disbelief. "Are you serious? Stefan we've been having sex all day!"

"Are you getting old or something? Too tired?" Stefan stuck his lip out, teasing him and Damon gave a half laugh.

"I'm the eternal stud here. It's you that always wants me to stop." He pointed his finger at him and Stefan bit it and held it in his mouth and Stefan ground his hips into him, making him groan. Stefan sucked his finger into his mouth and Damon blinked at him. How could Stefan still want more? Stefan slipped his finger out again and grinned down at him.

"Come on grandpa." Stefan tried to wiggle his eyebrows at him Damon-style and Damon chuckled and pushed him off of him. He spent that day trying to get Stefan to sleep, much to Stefan's refusal. On the second morning he dragged himself from their bed, happy that Stefan was finally unconscious and went out hunting. The freedom to do as he pleased for a while came back and he relished the hunting all the more as he drank his fill. Life was getting better again, if only Stefan would calm down and let them get some proper rest. He knew what this was though. Stefan was feeling insecure about their relationship now. He was probably afraid Damon would want to return to their old ways, but that was never going to happen. Even if he wanted to, there was no going back from a sexual relationship to one of being mere siblings.

As Damon strolled around, breathing deeply and digesting his brunch, his phone buzzed in his pocket. _Please Stefan, give me some respite. _He pulled it out and checked the message.

_Damon how are you both? We are still in Chicago if you want to catch up with us? Anne and Michael x_

Damon cursed himself. He had totally forgotten that they were still here, waiting to hear from them. He had been so caught up in being with Stefan the past few days. These people had saved their lives. They should go and see them and thank them. As he began to plan it in his head and reply, he realised that that meeting would involve answering some questions though. Stefan's questions. Stefan had let this slide for the past couple of days, seeming content to fill their time with sex and not much talking, but meeting Anne and Michael again would raise the fact that Damon had met them in secret. Damon sighed anxiously as he realised that he couldn't avoid the situation forever. Hopefully now that Stefan and he weren't mated, Stefan would be able to see everything more clearly and see why he had done what he did. He hoped that was the case anyway. He sent a quick friendly text off to Anne saying they would meet them later tonight and headed back to Stefan.

As they approached Anne and Michael's motel, Damon could feel himself vibrate in anxiety. Stefan had been quieter on their stroll down here but was still holding his hand thankfully. Damon turned to him and smiled as they waited outside the door and Stefan gave him a tight smile back.

"Stefan, Damon!" Anne smiled warmly and hugged them both to her. Damon couldn't help but feel as though she should look a bit more like a grandma with an apron and freshly baked apple pies on her table as she cupped both of their faces lovingly. She ushered them in and Michael stood up and shook their hands happily.

"You both look well, I'm so glad." Michael said and they smiled back rather awkwardly. Anne raised her eyebrows for a hint of a second at their smiles and motioned for them to sit down.

"So how have you been? Any pain?" She asked Stefan, squeezing his hand and he shook his head. "Thank the gods." She sighed.

"And you?" Damon looked to Michael and he gave a tight smile too.

"It's been a little difficult but I think we are almost back to normal." He replied and Damon nodded with some concern on his face. Stefan looked to Michael feeling confused and Michael took note. "When Anne fed you Stefan, it almost severed her link to me. Thankfully we were together and have been able to reinforce our bond through enough blood sharing." He explained and Stefan nodded and looked down at his hands. Anne and Michael shared a look and Damon bit his lip feeling awkward. Talking about their bond was going to rouse Stefan's feelings about the loss of their own.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you both. I'm so sorry that this happened." She consoled and Stefan looked up, flushed. "How are you coping?"

"We're fine. Just getting used to some of the changes." Damon answered quickly and Stefan nodded.

"What have you noticed?" Michael sat forward as Anne stood up and retrieved some glasses of red wine for them all. Stefan accepted his gladly and Damon set his down next to him, not wanting to appear rude at refusal.

"The smell. It's gone completely." Damon said and they all nodded.

"Damon tastes different too. It's like some of the attraction has gone." Stefan said and Damon looked at him in surprise at his wording. Some of the attraction was gone? He frowned and Stefan patted his knee. "I mean, some of the drive to touch him, that feeling…it's gone." Damon still felt pained by his comment and Stefan stumbled trying to explain it, getting flustered.

"You mean the magnetism?" Anne offered, coming to Stefan's rescue and Stefan nodded gratefully as Damon gave a weak smile and took a drink of the red wine despite his distaste for it.

"There is so much about being mated that changes your normal behaviours. We've been together for so long now that sometimes we forget until we meet young ones like you." Michael said and Damon gulped the vile wine, grateful to have some distraction from the tightness in his chest.

"There were other things too, things that were just starting to happen – licking. I wanted to lick his throat all of the time. When that girl touched him I couldn't control the urge to want to cleanse his skin. It drove me mad! And then there's the blood wave…it's…it's not…" Stefan struggled, feeling embarrassed at talking about something so intimate and personal with people he had met once. Anne nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't feel as intense…as good." Damon finished the sentence for him and they all looked to him as he grimaced and took his hand from Stefan slowly.

"You were part of each other, it's going to leave some effects now that your bond is gone. Still, you could mate again." Michael offered smiling and Anne watched as Damon seemed to tense a little. Stefan noticed too and looked at him. Stefan took a drink of his wine and turned his attentions back to Anne again.

"Thank you for saving me in that room. I've never been so frightened."

"I'm just so glad that someone alerted us to the ad. We have friends who look out for people like us, help keep our secret and they found the ad almost as soon as it was posted." She said. Michael nodded and reached out to hold her hand.

"If you hadn't gotten there first…" Stefan said gravely and she shushed him.

"I did and as long as we are here, it will never happen to anyone again Stefan. Be sure of that. Every trace of that ad has been removed and my friends are tracking down the other potential buyers as we speak. They won't get away I assure you."

"What?!" Damon dropped his glass and Michael caught it before it spilled over the carpet. He stood up and stared at them all in shock. "What ad? What are you talking about?!"

Anne and Michael exchanged worried glances and Stefan flushed red. In his desperation to change the subject from their bond Stefan had forgotten than he hadn't told Damon about any of this. Damon looked at him in shock and Stefan stood up.

"It's ok. I'm fine now. Calm down."

"What did she do Stefan?" Damon became defensive and Stefan squeezed his shoulders.

"When she took me away from you, she wanted to get rid of me. She…tried to sell me."

"What?!" Damon growled, the veins in his eyes protruding as his blood boiled. Stefan cupped his face.

"It's ok. I am right here, I am safe. Anne saw the ad first and came and got me. That's how we were able to come save you." Stefan hushed him as Damon growled and bore his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Sarah called us for help. She had your cell. Once we realised about the ad we plotted to pretend to be potential buyers. Sarah helped us gain access to you both. We would never have known it was you." Anne spoke carefully and calmly, but Damon couldn't help but pull himself back from Stefan, rage clouding his brain.

"Damon, it's over." Michael said gently and Damon shot an infuriated look at Stefan.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you." Stefan said reaching out for him but Damon shook his head and turned heading towards the door. Stefan blurred after him but Damon sped off into the night. Anne came up behind Stefan and rubbed his back.

"Give him time." She said and Stefan sighed. "Come talk with us a while. You must have lots of questions."

Stefan turned to her and closed the door again sadly, walking back over to take his seat again. This wasn't the way he wanted tonight to go at all.

"He feels responsible for this happening to you Stefan. He just needs to come to terms. If anything like this had happened to us, I would feel the same." Michael reassured and Stefan looked up at him.

"I don't even know you, how is it that I feel as though I do?" Stefan asked.

"You're one of us. We were connected in a fashion." Michael answered.

"I _was_ one of you. Now we are just vampires."

"Vampires who love each other just as much as we do." Anne pointed out and Stefan rubbed his eyes.

"That wasn't enough for him was it?" Stefan posed and they both looked at him confused. "When he came to meet you in New York. He didn't tell me anything. I had no idea about any of it." They both looked at each other grimly and he knew he had been right.

"Everyone handles this kind of commitment differently Stefan. Damon struggles with emotion, his behaviour tonight confirms that all the more. I'm assuming that he hasn't had his humanity switched back on for very long has he?" Anne asked and Stefan nodded.

"It doesn't excuse that he lied, but it is clearer why." Michael added. Stefan looked down at his hands.

"He never wanted to be my mate in the first place. He blames me for it happening. I locked us in that cellar to starve and that's how it happened."

"No Stefan. You must not blame yourself. Mating isn't that simple." Michael tried to comfort him.

"Both of you must have wanted it, for it to happen." Stefan looked up, his eyes filled with tears as Anne spoke. "There is always consent. Valerie wouldn't ever have been able to mate with Damon because he loves you. All she did was reboot his blood. You are his real mate."

"Except I'm not anymore."

"You will always be and you can mate again." Michael said.

"You were beginning to experience the natural progression of your bond – it's most pivotal phase, when this happened to you, that is why you feel so empty now. As you grow closer, your instincts change and develop to make you completely part of each other."

"What do you mean? More than what we were?"

"Much more." Michael said and turned to Anne to continue.

"To be truly mated and complete you become almost…primal. This is a stage that can be frightening if you don't understand what's happening. That's why I tried to contact you both again when Sarah had Damon's phone. It's important that you have support through that phase." Stefan leaned forward with his mouth open in curiosity.

"The licking?"

"Yes. Scenting is a big part of the connection. Blood sharing as always is vital and intercourse too. Your brains start to re-wire so there are periods where you may not know anything other than lust for each other. You can be so vulnerable at that time because you are wrapped up in each other."

"What else?" Stefan's heart began to pound as he tried to remember anything else unusual that they had experienced.

"Telepathy. Once you are fully mated, you will be able to share thoughts too." She said and Stefan leaned back in his chair gasping as he remembered Damon's tale.

"He heard me. Damon heard me calling to him." Anne nodded.

"The most important change is to your diet." She said and Stefan frowned in anticipation. She turned to Michael.

"When you are fully mated, you don't need human blood anymore."

"What?" Stefan gasped.

"You survive on each other completely. Your body begins to produce more pints daily so that you can feed on each other as much as you need without depleting each other." Stefan got up and paced a little, thinking on it. Anne and Michael fell silent as they let him absorb it all.

"There's nothing more sacred and all consuming than this connection Stefan. That is why it is so hard for some of us to get to grips with it. Giving up your independence is hard and your brother is very used to his freedom." Stefan looked at them shocked.

"You know?"

"Yes. He confided that fact from the start." Stefan looked at them in surprise.

"He's always struggled with that. Even when we were mating he tried to fight it." Stefan shook his head.

"It takes some of us a long time to process it when it happens with a sibling." Anne said and he stopped and turned to them fully. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her expression of sincerity. "Yes Stefan, Michael is my brother as well as my mate."

Stefan sat down shakily, not taking his eyes from them as he tried to breathe.

"Is it normal?"

"What is normal? Aside from the two of you, we haven't met any others who were siblings though, if that is what you're asking." Michael answered and Stefan smiled in wonder and relief.

"You're so…" He began.

"Happy? Content?" Anne asked and he nodded. "It took me years to accept and embrace it Stefan. We had a very hard time in the beginning, especially as our human family still thrived nearby when we were turned. It kept pulling at the threads of the sense of human familial ties and not those of our mating. It was confusing and painful for a time."

"But you got through it. You got over it?"

"Yes." They both said in unison and smiled. "Please bear this in mind now. If you mate again, you will find Damon's journey difficult for him again. You must be patient and remember that it is not about how he feels about you, it's about how he sees himself." She advised and Stefan smiled sincerely for the first time in days and sighed as though he had been holding his breath throughout.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Damon had had to vent his anger. He couldn't believe that that bitch had tried to sell Stefan. He had no words for the fury he felt as he marched down to the mansion, now abandoned by the college students who so frequently lay around drinking and stoned. As he approached the house he felt fear creep through him. He stopped before the front door and held his chest as it tightened. It was just a house, an empty building and yet he was afraid to enter. Anne and Michael had taken the bodies from the cellar as they had sat Damon in their car to calm him down on the way back to Stefan. He could only assume that they had been disposed of now. He gritted his teeth in annoyance at that. What he wanted right now more than anything was to rip someone's flesh apart and he would love it to be no other than Valerie's flesh – even dead.

He kicked the door in and it fell loudly onto the stone floor. Any appreciation he had had for the architecture in this house and how it had reminded him of the Boarding House, was gone completely as he systematically trashed each room on the ground floor. Smashing vases and lamps may not have been the same as being able to rip Valerie and Leigh's hearts out but it would have to do. He cut himself several times when crockery flew back and caught his face and arms but he didn't stop. He became the bull in the china shop. Once he had trashed the entire upper floor he found the stairs down to the cellar and froze at the top. The cellar wreaked of blood, some of it his and he grimaced. Even the lack of light down in to this floor made him fearful like a child afraid of the dark and he tried to shake himself out of it.

"Come on!" He growled to himself, trying to force his legs to carry him forwards. He turned the light on and blurred down the stairs as though the devil was at his back and he stood looking around. The place was carnage pretty much. There were more rooms down here than he had realised and he approached a door that was lying ajar next to the stairs. He walked in and gasped horrified at the sight of a restraining table which had been torn at. His stomach clenched painfully taking his breath away as he realised that this was where Stefan had been kept from him. He growled but with less puff as his eyes filled with tears. He clenched his jaw, not willing to surrender them to the air and left the room quickly, holding onto the wall for support. Valerie had had Stefan tied down and she had led someone in there to buy him. He felt sick.

He stumbled along the hallway to 'his' room and pushed the door open. Valerie's blood coated the floor and some of Leigh's entrails lay still splattered on the floor too. Why hadn't Anne and Michael cleaned this place up? The bed Damon had occupied had traces of his blood on it and he turned and left the room squeezing his eyes closed when he noticed another door beside it. He frowned and pushed the door open to reveal an office like room, full of microscopes, filling cabinets and a laptop. He approached it in curiosity and noted the window. He looked up astonished and realised that it was a concealed mirror into 'his' room. He shivered as he realised that she had watched everything that would have transpired in there. His stomach clenched again and he felt violated by that. Stefan and he had had sex and blood shared intimately and all that time she had watched. He sat down shakily and the laptop sprung to life.

The ad selling Stefan was still on her screen and he read through it, fuming that she would refer to Stefan as an animal. He smashed it to bits with his fists in a rage and threw it through the concealed window as he struggled to breathe. In a frenzy he smashed all of the furniture, covering himself in glass and his own blood as the samples she had collected of his blood exploded everywhere. He stopped when he realised and rescued one of the bags, sniffing it. She had written his name and the time on it, so he knew it was his. For some reason he couldn't destroy it. It was all that was left of who he had been before. For some reason that seemed important and he slid it into his jeans securely. She had a Bunsen burner propped against some paperwork and he smiled excitedly as he turned it on, letting the gas vent and walked away back up stairs. He had noticed plenty of half smoked joints of marijuana lying around so he knew that there was a lighter here somewhere. He found a box of matches and stepped outside of the front door, nonchalantly striking one on the heel of his boot and throwing it inside the house as he walked away.

He still felt the boom shaking the ground a few blocks away as he strolled peacefully back to their apartment. Fire trucks and ambulances whizzed past him as he smiled to himself and whistled. It was good to feel like himself again.

When he got back to the apartment Stefan was home already waiting for him.

"Where did you go?"

"Just hung out for a bit. Took care of some unfinished business." Damon chimed, taking his jacket off and strolling past Stefan into the kitchen. He actually craved a cup of coffee for a change, so he turned their unused percolator on as Stefan came in behind him and watched him, leaning against the countertop.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid Damon." Stefan sighed and Damon turned his head and glinted his teeth at him in a patronising smile.

"Why? Afraid I'm going to turn back into big bad Damon again?" Stefan frowned at him as Damon chuckled.

"Don't be like this." Stefan said and Damon stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"That's a little hypocritical don't you think Stef? You could have warned me about the little details you kept from me before spluttering it all out in front of two almost strangers. Who's lying now?"

"I was trying to protect you! You didn't need to know that and besides these so called almost strangers knew a hell of a lot more about us than I did about them thanks to you running off and playing Sherlock Holmes when we were in New York!" Stefan hit back at him and Damon grunted and pushed past him.

"It's not the same, you're life wasn't in danger in New York. I just wanted to understand why this happened." He growled under his breath as Stefan followed him into the bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me? That was the real reason behind our romantic getaway wasn't it? You just needed an excuse to get me there." Stefan said bluntly with a tone that didn't become him and Damon gulped.

"I just wanted some answers about us. I knew you wouldn't understand why I had to know."

"Know what? What questions were so burning in your mind that you would lie to me?" Stefan grew tight and annoyed.

"Our feeding, how this happened, why it happened…?" Damon began to list feeling defensive. "Now we are like we were before it happened so it doesn't matter now. We're back to normal." Damon said, meaning the words to be comforting, but Stefan turned his eyes to him in anger and he flinched.

"Just like you wanted." Stefan's voice was hard and Damon frowned in surprise at his tone. "You lied to me. You went to find out how to break it." Stefan accused and Damon felt adrenaline flood him.

"No, I just wanted some answers..."

"How to undo it?" Stefan interrupted. "If you're feelings were real?" He hit the nail on the head and Damon exhaled angrily but couldn't deny it. Stefan nodded and gave a cruel smirk.

"It doesn't mean anything. I was going to tell you."

"No you weren't. It was typical you. You can't let either of us be happy. You want to torture me for the past and you never want to let yourself heal. This has all been a big game to you. I hope that getting your questions answered was worth it, because you just answered all of mine." Damon looked at him speechless.

"I just wanted to know why it happened." He said quietly.

"Well now you do and so do I!" Stefan shouted stopping Damon in his tracks as he went to walk to the window to avoid Stefan's gaze. "They said it was consensual. We both wanted it to happen deep down and that's why it did, so you can stop blaming me for it now. I know the truth!" Damon turned to face him trying to calm down.

"I don't blame you." Damon spoke calmly as Stefan stood his ground, shaking and breathing harshly.

"You do. Don't lie." Stefan responded and Damon huffed. "You're glad this happened."

"Are we really going to have this fight again?" Damon whined and Stefan huffed.

"Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it Damon. You're relieved."

"Stop it Stefan!" Damon growled.

"Admit it!"

"Ok!" Damon shouted and Stefan fell speechless, with his mouth open. "I like not having to consider you all of the time. I like being able to feed without having to run to you first." Damon added and Stefan paled. Silence passed between them as they calmed down and Damon stepped towards him. "But I still…you're still mine Stefan. I just think it might be better for both of us this way. We were so weak, so vulnerable because of it. It almost got us killed." He said more gently but Stefan's face didn't change the entire time he spoke. He stepped closer to Stefan and cupped his face.

"Stefan. Let's just enjoy being together. We don't need some mystical bond to make us close." Damon whispered, stroking his thumb over Stefan's bottom lip as Stefan closed his eyes. Damon leaned in and captured his lips softly and Stefan gave a small sob into his mouth and pulled Damon into him. They kissed softly as Stefan drenched them in tears and clawed at Damon's shoulders holding him closer. Damon pushed them back towards their bed and Stefan lay down under him, still shedding tears as Damon climbed on top of him kissing him. Damon moved down to his cheeks and kissed the tears away as Stefan held him.

"Damon…" Stefan mumbled and Damon hummed as he kissed his neck. "I love you." Damon hummed in agreement and playfully bit his neck, leaving teeth marks with his normal teeth as he pulled up to review his marks and smile. Stefan looked to him longingly.

"I want all of you." Stefan whispered and Damon looked into his eyes in confusion.

"You have all of me little blood machine." Damon smiled.

"No, I don't think I ever will." Stefan said sadly as Damon kissed him again and tried to distract him from his brooding thoughts. Damon pulled up again, rubbing their noses together.

"Where did you go?" Stefan tucked Damon's hair behind his ear gently. Damon stared off in thought as Stefan watched him, pulling him closer into him with his other hand.

"I saw the bed. Those straps on it…" Damon croaked and Stefan sighed as they looked at each other in grief. "If anything had happened…"

"It didn't." Stefan interrupted him gently and Damon clenched his jaw. "You did hear my thoughts." Damon frowned in confusion and sat back so that Stefan could sit up too.

"Anne said that we were starting to go through the full process of mating."

"We were already mated." Damon frowned again and Stefan shook his head.

"There was more. Apparently it's gradual. It's why licking felt so right and important. We become so linked together we can hear each other's thoughts." Stefan explained and Damon let a puff of surprise and intrigue escape his lips as he considered it.

"We were so close." Stefan croaked.

"You don't need to be able to read my mind Stefan, I'm right here. Just ask me when you want to know what I'm thinking."

"Are you ever going to let me in?" Stefan whispered sincerely. Damon huffed. "If we mated again, eventually we wouldn't need to feed on humans or animals. Just on each other solely. Anne said that she and Michael only need to feed every few days because there blood is so potent that they are strong. You wouldn't need to come running to me several times a day and we wouldn't have to hunt. We could have our lives back Damon. We wouldn't have to kill anymore." As Stefan spoke Damon climbed off of the bed, eyes wide in shock.

"What?"

"Think about it. We could have real lives not having to hunt or worry about feeding anymore, getting caught or hunted ourselves. We could actually live." Stefan reached out for him as Damon backed away with his mouth open. Damon was speechless and Stefan frowned as Damon's mind whirled. Fear spread through him as Stefan watched him. They wouldn't have to hunt anymore? Did he want that? A life free from the need to kill. He moved to one of the chairs next to their window and sat down considering that. For a long time he had struggled with hunting and killing. He'd missed being human for a long time. Full mating would give him something more akin to his human life in terms of his freedom, but it would mean giving Stefan all of himself too. Something about that fact frightened him immensely. Stefan was still watching for his response as he swallowed nervously.

"Stefan, I…I don't know if I could do that." He said honestly.

"Why?"

"It's not who I am, I like hunting." He tried to explain.

"Damon, I've known you our whole lives. I know you. I know how hard you've worked to convince yourself you liked being a vampire." Stefan reasoned and Damon closed his mouth tightly. "I know you inside and out. There's nothing in you that you need to hold back from me. You don't need to be scared of letting me in."

"I'm not scared of anything Stefan." Damon's expression tightened as he withdrew into himself. He felt too exposed in this conversation. "This is who I am and I like it. Loving you doesn't mean I should have to give up who I am so you don't have to worry about killing anymore."

As soon as he spoke the words, he knew it was a mistake. Stefan's heart visibly broke in front of him as he reeled in pain. Damon opened his mouth to try to retract it but Stefan's face hardened and he knew he was in deep shit now. He had to fix this and quick. He stood up, charged with anxiety and guilt as Stefan stared down at the floor, trying to calm himself.

"I know this is hard, but we can get through this. It'll get easier. I don't ever want to be so weak again that you are taken from me. I want to be as strong as I can be to protect you and Stefan I _am_ stronger this way." Damon kneeled down in front of him. Stefan couldn't make eye contact and Damon sighed and stood back up, going into the kitchen to rescue the percolator he had abandoned. He didn't know what else he could say about all of this. He'd made his position clear. Stefan was just such a brooder, letting things pass was difficult for him and always had been. His feelings were always so overwhelming that he struggled with grievances. As Damon pulled a coffee cup out of the cupboard he remembered about the blood bag full of his old blood that he had in his pocket. He pulled it out and held it thoughtfully. All of this pain was over blood and everything it changed for them. He should pour it down the sink and be done with it. He moved to the sink to do just that when he paused. Why was he so unsure of whether he wanted to let it be destroyed? He frowned and stroked the side of the plastic with his thumb. It was just blood, yet it had been something so much more than that. He shook his head absent-mindedly and tossed it into the bottom drawer of the fridge.

When he went back into their bedroom Stefan had gotten into bed and curled up facing away from him. Damon went into their lounge and turned the TV. on, just for some distraction as he drank his coffee. Stefan was going to need some time to adjust to this and he was going to have to be here for him. After 30 mins of mind numbing reality TV shows, he turned the set off and went to bed. Stefan didn't move as he climbed in beside him and spooned him, kissing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, stroking Stefan's stomach lightly, but Stefan wasn't ready to accept it yet. Damon held him firmly and kissed his neck again, determined to stay in this position all night if he could as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to a much improved Stefan and he was relieved. Stefan had apologised for being so unreasonable in asking that Damon surrender everything he was to the mating. Things weren't great again but they could get through it. Perhaps it was the destruction of Valerie's home that had perked Stefan up a little more. It seemed to give their horrible memories some finality. Anne and Michael had called to say that the other people who had tried to buy Stefan had been disposed of, so they didn't have to worry about anything – especially now that all traces of their genetic material had been destroyed in the blast too.

They began to get back into a schedule of sorts, with Stefan going back to the classes he had missed at college and preparing for his finals as Damon hunted and started looking for a larger estate house they could move to. He wanted to find something like home, with land around it for Stefan to hunt in. Regular sex had always been a big part of their relationship and although they still slept together once a day, it had calmed down a little in terms of passion. Damon hadn't mentioned it, but he had noticed the difference.

As they lay in each other's arm that evening, Damon tried using all of his best moves to make the sex more intense for them both again. The absence of the huge blood wave and other instincts they had had was still obvious to them both. It made him all the more determined to pleasure Stefan more. As he thrusted, making Stefan moan and gyrate against him he tried to dirty talk like they had used to.

"What do you want Stefan? Do you want to tie my legs up?" He whispered and Stefan moaned excitedly and closed his eyes. "You want to take me till I beg you to let my legs down?" Stefan panted, moaning in a higher cadence as he became more aroused. Damon pulled himself up and changed his angle, going in deeper and making Stefan shout out. He sped his movements up until Stefan climaxed over him loudly. Yeah, he still had it – blood wave or not. He let himself release as Stefan crumpled against the sheets smiling. He breathed in relief and victory. They hadn't had as good sex as this for days, since Damon had started to shy away from blood sharing. It had been difficult at first, as Stefan wanted the blood wave so badly but Damon had been afraid that if they blood shared too regularly or intensely, that they would begin the mating process again. Stefan knew it too but they hadn't argued, instead they had swept it under the carpet trying to pretend it wasn't the elephant in the room.

As Damon lay down beside him, Stefan sat up and rolled on top of him, nuzzling into his neck and breathing deeply. Damon held him comfortably and smiled in relaxation. He pulled the blanket over them both as Stefan stroked his chest. Damon closed his eyes peacefully, until Stefan bit down and made him shudder. He opened his mouth to protest but Stefan stroked him gently and sent the blood wave to relax him.

"Uhh, stop Stefan." He moaned in pleasure and fear. He had been trying to forget how good it felt and now that his body started to quake with small orgasms he drew in a deep breath and fought with himself. The wave sent tingles down his body to his toes, making them curl and he moaned breathlessly and tilted his head back. _Yes, yes yes yes!_ He even began to drool as he let himself go and Stefan pulled back and kissed him. He looked up at Stefan in a lust-filled haze and Stefan smiled down at him, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck for Damon. Damon's brain cells seemed to finally kick in and fear flushed him as he dragged himself out of the bed away from Stefan's blood. His body was fighting so hard against his mind as the veins in his eyes protruded. God he wanted to drink from him, his body was on fire in need. Stefan stood up and blurred to him, pushing him against the wall as they kissed and moaned. The passion between them was so intense and it hadn't been like this since before what had happened to them. Damon felt his cheeks flush with lust. He broke away from Stefan's mouth and trailed his lips down Stefan's neck, biting in and taking a drink. Stefan's blood was like liquid gold and he shuddered as it rolled over his tongue.

Stefan tasted different… The taste had changed since a few days ago… That meant..! In panic he pushed himself back and held Stefan away from him abruptly. Stefan was dreamy and full of lust so he stood limply as Damon gasped for breath and tried to shake himself out of it.

"No. I don't want to." Damon croaked, but his body disagreed. Stefan blinked at him, reaching for him again and Damon had to blur out of the room, grabbing some clothes from the lounge hurriedly as Stefan called for him confused. He flew out of the door as he dressed quickly and went to kill a few homeless drug users to rid his mouth of the taste of Stefan.

He drank his fill to the point of feeling too full to sit down comfortably and walked back home around midnight. He dreaded what their conversation was going to be when he went back in, but he couldn't put it off forever. He held his breath as he opened the front door and stepped inside. He felt on guard as though he was expecting Stefan to run at him and impale him for running off like that, but Stefan didn't rouse. Damon sat his keys on the table and crept into the bedroom guiltily. Stefan wasn't there. He looked around confused and shrugged, feeling relieved. Stefan must be on a hunt too. He undressed and climbed into the bed when he felt something crinkle under him. He reached around and pulled out a note of paper.

_I can't do this anymore. I can't just have half of you, I love you too much. I guess I always have brother. Be happy._

_Stefan_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 real

_I can't do this anymore_…

WHAT?!

Damon grabbed his phone, his heart in his throat as he dialled Stefan's number. He couldn't be gone, he wouldn't leave him. Stefan's cell rang out and went onto answer machine as Damon growled and hyperventilated.

"Stefan where are you? What are you talking about? For god sake I am right here. What more do you want? You know how much I want you – I mated with you. Isn't that proof enough that I'm yours?" Damon ranted without breathing, but the answering machine cut him off and he growled annoyed and called it again. Again it rang out and clipped onto voicemail as he paced the room.

"Stefan we can work through this! Don't be such a drama queen and come back here!" Damon became vexed and irritated, before realising how angry he sounded. "Please little blood machine." He choked and the machine cut off again.

Damon felt his heart tearing. He marched over to the wardrobe and threw it open to be faced with empty hangers. Frantically he blurred around the room, searching for Stefan's things but he had taken them all and left. Damon doubled over and tried to breathe, holding his stomach. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He sat down on the floor numbly and tried to comfort himself. What had he done? Stefan was the one person in the world who loved him and he had stupidly ruined it, like he ruined everything. He couldn't let this happen. He had to get Stefan back.

A thought in his head came into focus and he closed his eyes as it shouted louder.

_No rules!_

He stopped his cries as he thought about what that meant. He had changed so much for Stefan, gave up killing people and he so enjoyed that aspect of being what he was. He had learned to rein in some of his habits in order not to anger Stefan. They'd tried to live a relatively human life of domestic cooperation and on his own he didn't have to do that anymore. He could be free again. He stood up shakily and desperate to lose himself in someone. He'd drain someone today, drain them and enjoy watching their life slip out of their eyes. It would give him peace to watch that. The more he thought on it the more the humanity switch began to creak in his heart. He'd just turn it off and be done with it. What was the point in feeling misery and pain when there was no incentive to?

He went back out to roam his usual hunting grounds again, not caring about sleeping anymore. He couldn't sleep in that bed and wake up without Stefan. He only ended up draining one person because he hadn't felt the pleasure of killing them fill him. Without emotion there was no pleasure and with his switch off everything was grey and lifeless.

He heard nothing from Stefan. Days turned into weeks and still there was no contact. Damon grew more angry and restless as the time passed to the point where he couldn't sleep in their bed at all. He couldn't stand the bottles of animal blood in the fridge or the smell of Stefan in the sheets. He had wrecked the entire apartment in a rage one evening, smashing the bottles everywhere and turning the furniture upside down as he panted and lost control. As he had emptied the fridge of pig and cow he saw the bag of his old blood staring up at him. He stopped in his tracks and stared at it. He felt his chest tighten. So much had happened. Everything was so wrong and messed up. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd been so angry and alone for such a long time and he had found something so wonderful with Stefan that he hadn't been able to accept that it was real. He'd fought it even though he had never felt so happy and loved. Now Stefan was gone, their bond was gone, their love…There was nothing but the way he had lived before and it no longer gave him any pleasure either. Had it ever really given him pleasure? He had been convinced that he preferred being unmated because he was free, but was he? He closed the fridge door sighing in grief and went into their bedroom. He had been sleeping on the floor, rather than feel the pain of waking up comfortable in the bed and forgetting for a split second that Stefan wasn't next to him, before he opened his eyes and remembered.

He huddled in the corner under one of the t-shirts that Stefan had left by accident as he closed his eyes wearily. The switch kept flicking back on during his torment and he couldn't fight it anymore. Without Stefan nothing mattered.

In his pain he began to think on how desperate Sarah and the others had been when they had held him captive - the desperation in their actions to get the chemical from him so that they could find someone to mate with them. He understood that desperation now. He kept thinking that if he could find someone else with blood like his he could mate again and it would take all of this pain away - all of this longing and need to be loved. He'd been so stupid in denying Stefan that. Stefan had wanted to mate with him again so desperately and he had been a dick about the whole thing, thinking his freedom was more important. What freedom did he have now without love? None. Love was the real freedom and Stefan had practically begged him to realise that. Damon was a prisoner in his own mind. Being free used to mean that he didn't have to care about other people, didn't have to care about how he hurt them, but he had changed forever. Perhaps it had been the bond they had shared or maybe it was just Stefan, but he couldn't kill as easily now. As hard as he tried, the switch to his humanity forcibly flipped backwards and forwards as he struggled with his heart.

As he began to fall asleep with Stefan's scent around him, he had thought on how much he would pay to mate with Stefan again. He would kill for that. Did that make Sarah's betrayal any less? No, but at least he didn't want to kill her now. After a few weeks of searching for her he gave up, realising that it wasn't going to change anything for him. He fell asleep and dreamt of Stefan – the taste of his blood and heat of his body pressed against him. He missed the touches they had shared that made him feel the most loved – not just the feeling of Stefan moving inside of him, other things like rubbing their noses together, holding him from behind and kissing his shoulder, the way he would wake up every morning with Stefan nuzzled into his neck, with his arm draped across Damon's stomach. The touches that made people a couple, that familiarity and feeling of home. Stefan was his home. As much as he had loved this apartment when they had moved in, it wasn't home now.

He awoke crying and sad and looked around at the carnage. He sat up and grabbed the bourbon bottle he had held as he fell asleep. He drained the last of its contents and took a sniff of Stefan's t-shirt. He couldn't go on like this. It was time to go home. He could search the world for a new mate but he didn't want a new one. He wanted Stefan. He didn't know if Stefan's blood was forever changed now or whether he would ever want him back again but he had to try. He just hoped that their blood would draw them together.

He hurriedly grabbed his essentials, oddly including the bag of his old blood and set off for Mystic Falls. Once more he had no idea why he felt the blood bag was so important, but he had grabbed it as an afterthought. Perhaps it was in fear of leaving evidence of the mating chemical around where anyone could find it. Not that anyone would know what it was, but still.

He didn't know what he would find in Mystic Falls when he got back. It had been weeks and Stefan and Elena could be back together again. His heart squeezed as he thought on that, on her in Stefan's bed. He had felt for her too in the beginning but if he found her in Stefan's bed now he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing her. He couldn't bear the thought that Stefan could move on and love someone else. The thought of her touching Stefan's skin, making love to him was driving him crazy. The drive back to Mystic Falls seemed to take forever as he sped all of the way home like a drag racer. He had no idea what he was going to say to Stefan when he got back there and he just hoped that Stefan had indeed returned there and not gone off around the world where he couldn't follow him.

As he pulled into the drive of their home, he saw Stefan's car out front and he almost sobbed in relief. He got out of the Camaro shakily and stared up at the building. The last time he had done this, Stefan and he were leaving to start their life together. He relived the memory as he tried to breathe deeply and prepare himself. Stefan must have heard him arrive and the front door opened. Damon held his breath as they stared at each other.

Stefan frowned at his appearance and looked him over, noticing how dishevelled he was. Stefan moved inside and left the door open. He quickly followed him, still unsure what to say and entered their home. The smell of food reached his nostrils immediately and he followed the scent in confusion as he moved to the kitchen. Stefan was at the stove cooking food and didn't speak as Damon entered and stood watching him. After a few minutes of silence Stefan spoke.

"You look like hell." He said, continuing with the food as Damon watched. Damon tried to formulate words but his mouth just wouldn't comply. Stefan turned to glance at him. "Do you need blood?" _Yes I need yours!_ Damon felt his mind scream as his eyes moved over Stefan's body in memory. Stefan sighed and stopped stirring the food. He didn't look at Damon as he put his hands on either side of the worktop and hung his head.

"Stefan…" Damon managed to croak.

"No." Stefan said firmly and Damon closed his mouth.

"Stefan, I…" Damon tried again and Stefan slammed his hands down on the worktop.

"I said no!" He shouted, startling Damon. Damon watched speechless as Stefan moved away from the cooker and glared at him. "Elena is coming over any minute and I want you out of here."

Damon frowned and clenched his jaw at the mention of her name.

"You are not going to ruin this for me. Take what you want and then get out." Stefan growled and Damon felt his face harden.

"This is my home too!" He snapped back and Stefan shook his head in disbelief.

"Haven't you tortured me enough?" Stefan asked. Damon felt himself get angry and he growled back at Stefan as they stared at each other.

"I came back for you."

"Ha! Well sorry to disappoint brother but I hate you. I don't want you anywhere near me." Stefan leaned in close to Damon's mouth as he spoke and Damon felt himself sink back into the wall. Stefan's mouth was so close but it was spouting such words of hatred he couldn't breathe. Stefan leaned back to look at his expression satisfied and returned to the stove to continue cooking while Damon breathed.

"I miss you." Damon mumbled quietly and Stefan sighed loudly. "Stefan I need you."

"And what about what I need?" Stefan turned to look at him. "Doesn't that ever enter into your mind Damon? You're unbelievable!"

"Glad you remember." Damon tried to joke weakly and smile at the corner of his mouth. Stefan had always caved when he would try and flirt after an argument. Stefan shook his head and gulped.

"Don't." He said. "Don't do this to me. You made your choices, now let me make mine." He was becoming emotional and Damon stepped towards him. Stefan watched as Damon reached to hold him. He didn't move as they searched each others' eyes and Damon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. He had missed his mouth so much. Stefan returned the kiss a little, but broke away quickly and turned his head.

"I want you to be mine again. Please be mine again." Damon whispered as he began to kiss Stefan's neck and shoulder. Stefan shivered under his mouth and held still. Damon whispered seductively and stroked Stefan's body as he continued to kiss his skin. Stefan sighed and tilted his neck a little and Damon took the plunge and bit down to drink from him. Stefan gasped in surprise and pushed him off of him roughly. Damon breathed and licked his lips as Stefan fumed again.

"You had me and you broke me. I don't want you anymore Damon. It's over and done with."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. They both looked towards the sound knowing that it was Elena. Damon felt his veins protrude and Stefan looked to him in anger.

"If you feel anything for me, you won't interfere. I need to move on. For once put someone else first."

Stefan's harsh words made him choke in pain and he turned and left the kitchen before he broke something. He walked down to the basement, punching the walls as he staggered down the stairs. He could hear their conversation from down here thanks to his hearing and he grumbled and clenched his fists as he listened to them joke and laugh. He didn't know what to do, how to get Stefan back. Stefan made it clear he wasn't interested but he had accepted Damon's kisses to his neck until he had bitten him. Maybe there was still a slim chance.

He walked down to the cellar room that had been their dungeon when they had mated. He opened the door and walked inside looking around. Nothing had really changed down here and he nostalgically walked over to the sand bags where they had slept and made love and reached out with his fingertips to stroke over the material. He sighed to himself, remembering everything they had done in here, every kiss, every time they had joined in a frenzy of lust and love. Stefan had proclaimed his soul to him down here, not quitting until he had Damon actually slip the words of love from his mouth that he fought so hard to contain. Stefan had made him feel and that was something he had managed to hold off for a long time till then. He sat down on the sand bags and lay his head back against the wall. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, trying not to listen as the dinner date upstairs turned to one of kissing and sighing sounds. He closed his eyes in torment and groaned. If Stefan took her to bed he thought he might die, but Stefan wouldn't ever forgive him if he interrupted them. _Please don't do it when I can hear Stefan. Please!_ He silently prayed and was relieved when he heard Elena make excuses about homework or whatever trivial thing was going on in her life. Stefan seemed disappointed and tried to coax her to spend the night and Damon groaned and held his aching stomach. His whole body seemed completely affected by this.

He held his breath and listened until her heard Elena kissing Stefan again and take her leave. He let out a low deep breath and swallowed bile. He heard Stefan potter around upstairs but he didn't move. He felt so low on energy. He decided to stay there and sleep, hoping he would dream of the last time they were in here but Stefan began to descend the stairs looking for him. He stayed where he was and waited as Stefan called him. He didn't answer and just lay down facing the wall. He couldn't argue with him anymore today, it was too painful. For weeks he had been continuously drunk and full of rage. He was worn out. Stefan walked down the last set of stairs and paused before coming to the doorway and looking inside at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Damon closed his eyes and sighed. "Damon. This is stupid."

Damon didn't respond, he didn't know what to say. He was too tired to try and plan how to get Stefan to love him again right now.

"If you're trying to make me feel sorry for you, it won't work. I know your tricks brother." Stefan said exasperated and Damon just blinked, tracing the bricks in the wall with his eyes. Had he really resorted back to all of the things he had been before their bond had been broken? Was it so easy for Stefan to start being suspicious of his every action again? That hurt. It hurt because it felt as though all the progress they'd made meant nothing. As though everything they had been through recently had vanished into the ether. His eyes filled with tears, blurring his vision and he held himself very still and awkward to prevent from making a sound of distress. Stefan took a step forward and Damon tensed, not wanting him to see him so affected and Stefan seemed to know it and stopped.

"Suit yourself." He said softly and turned around to leave him to his pain.

Damon didn't sleep much as usual. Without the feel of Stefan's body pressed against his he awoke every hour to see a wall facing him. He got up once the sun was up. He could smell it through the brickwork. He sat up groggily to discover a blanket draped over him. He frowned as he touched it and realised it could only have been Stefan. He sighed in pain as he realised Stefan must have been here when he was asleep and brought this to him for comfort. He lifted it to his nose and breathed in Stefan's scent. This wasn't just any old blanket from the closets they had littering the house. This was Stefan's. Why would he bring him this one? His heart fluttered a little in vague hope and he got up, clutching the blanket to his chest and went upstairs.

"Stefan?" He called but then he realised the time. If Stefan had gone back to his old habits here, he was probably at school. He ascended the stairs and opened the door to his room. It felt like years since he had been back and he smiled a little at how welcoming it was. Everything was in its place as it should be and he lay down on his bed and sighed in comfort. He loved this bed. He pulled Stefan's blanket over him again as he relaxed into the soft mattress beneath him and tried to think on what to do next. He had had Stefan in this bed the last time. Perhaps he could get him back into bed and take him until he loved him again. He smiled at the thought. His stomach rumbled and he sat up. He needed to hunt.

He left the house choosing to hunt some hikers rather than town's people and headed into the forest. The animals scattered away from him, sensing his approach. Obviously Stefan was back to his old feeding grounds then. He lay down on one of the back roads and waited as he heard a car approach down the road. He hadn't done this for ages. Feeding in a big city was so different, there were always tourists getting lost or overly drunk and relaxed to allow him to feed on them in the middle of crowded places. Here, meals didn't come as easily as that, they involved effort and care. As the man pulled over and ran to check on him he grabbed him fiercely and bit down, drinking quickly as he moaned. He pulled up and breathed as blood spilled down his chin and looked at the man. He was not a stranger at all, but one of the sheriffs' deputies. He dropped the man as he fell unconscious and blinked rapidly as he felt a flutter in his stomach. Why should he care? What difference did it make if there was one less desk monkey around the town? Then he thought of Stefan – of how much Stefan would be angry that he hadn't been careful and hadn't thought of how it would affect him.

He stared down at the man and licked his lips thinking. Perhaps he could make Stefan love him again by being more careful, proving to him that he could change for him, that he wasn't who he used to be years ago. That he was capable of unselfish love now, that Stefan had changed him. He bit into his wrist and fed the man some of his blood until the man opened his eyes and gasped in fear. Stefan would never know he'd done this, fixed it, unless the man knew he had been attacked. He wanted Stefan to know about it and see he was changing, but then he could almost hear Stefan's voice in his head as he considered how Stefan would tell him that he shouldn't do things to make himself look good just for a reward. That he should be good to be good, not to gain something as a result of it. He sighed in annoyance and caught the man's' eyes, compelling him to forget what had happened and sent him on his way.

It was annoying that he knew Stefan so well sometimes. They had shared everything, so why was it that Damon still knew Stefan inside and out and yet Stefan thought the worst of him again. Hadn't Damon bore his soul for Stefan too while they were together? He thought he had. He got up from the ground and began his walk home. He really needed more than he had drunk but he didn't feel like having to hunt again. It would make Stefan anxious. Everything was about Stefan. He remembered vowing to himself as they had left here last time that he would do anything to make Stefan happy and he had tried. He had tried so hard. What could he do now to uphold that? As he walked an ambulance drove past him and he caught the scent of blood from it. His stomach rumbled and he decided that Stefan might not object to drinking from people who were already going to die. What would be the harm in that?

He followed quickly behind as the ambulance pulled over at the hospital and he strolled casually to the side of it. The paramedics were abundant and pushed him aside accidentally as they wheeled the patient from the back of the ambulance onto the ground. Damon moved to compel them to wait for a moment while he fed a little but he stopped short when he noticed a cooler of blood bags discarded and full inside the van. He let the paramedics rush away and grabbed the cooler with vampire speed and set off away from the hospital again. He had never fed from these before. He had always found the idea repugnant, but Stefan had suggested to him on many occasions that he would prefer it if he fed like this.

He ran back to the boarding house and put the cooler in the basement. Stefan would be home soon and he wanted to surprise him with this. He ran out to the woods again and killed a deer, snapping its neck to save spilling any blood and ran back to drain it into some bottles in the kitchen. He knew deer was Stefan's favourite. Being in Chicago meant that they didn't get as many deer available to him and he had had to turn to pigs and cows instead. Damon would fill the bottles and put them in the new cooler for him to show him that he was thinking of his needs. He had just finished with the last bottle, popping it in the cooler, when Stefan came in upstairs. He walked back up to meet him apprehensively.

"You're still here then." Stefan remarked softly as Damon stood and watched him remove his jacket. He blinked at him, unsure how to begin and Stefan moved over to the fire and began to start it going. Damon blurred to his side and helped hand him a few logs as Stefan looked up at him in surprise.

"Thanks." He said and kept his eyes lingering on Damon for a minute.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked hopefully and Stefan looked at him again. "You always eat at this hour." Damon added, hoping that his familiarity with Stefan's routine would help soften Stefan to his presence. Stefan bit his lip and stood up.

"No, I hunted earlier." Stefan said and Damon frowned in such disappointment, that he quickly had to pull it from his face and tighten his expression again as Stefan looked at him quizzically.

"What are you up to?" Stefan asked and Damon felt anger pulse through him. He was trying. Why was Stefan still so distrustful? His face flushed and he turned away, walking briskly back towards the kitchen.

"Forget it!" He barked and Stefan followed him silently in curiosity. Damon huffed and opened the fridge, removing a blood bag he had put in earlier before biting into it in anger and drinking. Stefan came into the kitchen and stopped as he watched Damon drink. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I thought you ate people." Stefan said and Damon pulled his mouth from the bag. It didn't taste as bad as he had thought it would and that really surprised him.

"I thought you wanted me to?" Damon asked with a patronizing tone and Stefan bit his lip again. Damon smirked and walked up to his room to sulk as he finished the bag. He sat on his bed and felt his shoulders drop. Stefan knocked on the door and entered holding the glass of deer blood that Damon had put for him in the kitchen fridge. Damon spied the glass and gave a small smile as Stefan looked to him. Damon looked down at the floor.

"Thanks." Stefan said softly with a hint of apology in his voice and Damon gave him a smirk and kept his eyes on the floor.

"I know it's your favourite." Damon mumbled and Stefan walked over to him and kneeled down to see his face. Damon looked into his eyes hopefully. Stefan put his hands on Damon knees.

"You don't have to feed me anymore." Stefan said gently.

"I want to." Damon said, placing his hands over Stefan's and squeezing.

"You don't need me anymore. You're free. You don't have any obligation to me." Stefan squeezed his hands back. Damon clenched his jaw as his heart squeezed.

"How can you say that? After everything we had." He frowned and fought tears.

"Because you need to hear it. You need to move on."

"Mate with me again Stefan." Damon begged and Stefan held his breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 real

"Mate with me again Stefan."

"No, Damon." Stefan said carefully but firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I've moved on. You can't give me what I need from you."

"I can."

"Damon, I don't do half measures. You've proven to me again and again that you can't let me in. For my own sake I can't go down this route with you again."

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Damon croaked, his heart squeezing again and Stefan sighed sadly. He looked into Stefan's eyes and squeezed his hands tighter in pain. Stefan hung his head and breathed.

"You loved me." Damon reiterated. Stefan raised his head again and saw the anguish on Damon's face and he sighed.

"More than anything. It wasn't just the blood for me. It was real."

"It was for me too, it still is." Damon said and Stefan shook his head.

"You're just feeling the absence of the bond Damon. It'll ease off in time." Stefan removed his hands from Damon's knees and stood up, collecting his glass from the floor and taking a sip wearily as he felt himself become teary and emotional. He loved Damon still, despite it all and it was killing him having Damon back here. He had needed to escape the pain of what he had lost when their bond had broken and Damon had been relieved. The experience had proven to him just how much Damon couldn't handle a real relationship. He didn't have the capacity to let himself be truly vulnerable and open to intense all consuming love. Damon had ran and left him mid-coitus, confused and hurt. It had been too much to sweep under the carpet this time.

Stefan dropped his glass in surprise as Damon threw himself at him and pushed him against the wall kissing him. Stefan tried to push him back but now that he was on an animal diet, free from Damon's human feeding, he was weak again. He gasped as Damon kissed him and he began to respond as Damon's hunger for him grew and he stroked his body like he liked it. Stefan began to sigh into the kisses as Damon swept his tongue into his mouth, Stefan tasting some of the human blood as his senses tingled. He made a sound of pleasure and Damon lifted him and carried him over onto his bed in one movement. Stefan fell onto his back, gasping as Damon quickly undid Stefan's jeans and removed them. Stefan tried to stop him, in fear of letting this go too far. He had spent the past two months sobbing and feeling sorry for himself over this and Damon was going to send him straight back into that again. Damon leaned in and kissed him hungrily, pinning Stefan's arms down and being rough as he separated Stefan's legs to either sides of his hips and entered him. Stefan moaned as Damon filled him and he began to breathe rapidly as his body flooded with excitement and longing. Damon moaned too and moved inside with flourish and precision. He knew how to make Stefan cry in pleasure and he was going to remind him. Surely Stefan couldn't refuse him after that.

Stefan cried and moaned loudly and breathlessly as Damon took him. Damon's focus being only on Stefan's pleasure not his own for a change as Stefan cried tears of happiness and some of nostalgia. Damon sped up, making Stefan's orgasm stretch with hope of giving him another as he reached down and began to pump Stefan's member too.

"Stop!" Stefan cried and contorted his face. Damon assumed his cries to be in pleasure, after all Stefan had loved for Damon to take him roughly but Stefan began to sob differently and clasped his hand over Damon's to cease his movements. Damon stopped in confusion and watched as Stefan sobbed in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" Damon stroked his face and balanced on one elbow as Stefan turned his face away. Stefan continued to sob silently and Damon pulled out from inside of him and took him into his arms in an embrace. Stefan didn't hold him back, just lay in his arms as Damon kissed his cheeks, his throat, his neck and shoulders, begging him to stop crying. He didn't understand what was happening. Eventually Stefan stopped sobbing and lay staring at the wall. Damon had covered them both in Stefan's blanket and was still holding him and looking at him.

"Stefan?" He whispered and Stefan turned his head to look at him. Damon frowned and leaned in and rubbed his nose against Stefan's.

"Don't." Stefan croaked and Damon pulled back in surprise. "Don't try and pretend that we can just go back to what we were."

"I know." Damon said back, hurt.

"No, you don't. You can't fix this with sex. You broke me." Stefan croaked.

"Tell me what to do. How do I fix this?" Damon pleaded and Stefan closed his eyes.

"I don't think you can." He whispered and Damon choked in pain and held Stefan's face as he kissed him. When he pulled away Stefan's eyes were open and he looked blank. Damon's heart filled with fear and he wracked his brain trying to think of something to say that would change Stefan's expression.

"Please, little blood machine." He whispered and Stefan looked into his eyes. Stefan chewed his lip and slowly sat up. Damon felt powerless as Stefan scooted off the bed and began to dress again as Damon sat up and watched. _I love you! I love you!_ Damon chanted in his head as he opened his mouth to call him back, but he couldn't say it.

The next few days were awful. Stefan stayed away from him completely and Damon wandered around the Boarding House on his own, drinking some bourbon he'd left behind and feeling sorry for himself. Last night he had heard Stefan sob in his room and he had gotten up to go to him, but he stopped himself and had turned back to his own room. Stefan's pain was his fault and he knew it. He began to consider leaving and letting Stefan try to have this thing with Elena after all. There was no sense in both of them making each other unhappy. He sat down in the library and sighed hopelessly when his cell buzzed. He grabbed it from the table next to him and saw that it was an email. He tapped on it.

_Damon and Stefan,_

_How are you both doing? We haven't heard from you since our last meeting and we are a little concerned for you both. Losing your bond must be very difficult for you and I wanted to remind you that I am here. That __**we**__ are here anytime you need to talk._

_Best wishes,_

_Anne._

Damon felt his heart squeeze as he read her kind words and he closed his eyes. He wished they could help him somehow, convince Stefan to give him another chance. He was going to ignore the message when he accidently tapped reply as he moved his finger. He stared at the blank message and thought on it. Maybe they could advise him.

_Anne,_

_Things are really bad. Stefan left. I don't know how to get him back._

_D.S_

He swallowed as he sent the message and sat the phone down again. Within seconds his cell rang and he lifted it again in surprise.

"Damon?"

"Anne." He said in surprise.

"What's happened?" She was concerned and he sighed, feeling himself become emotional as she waited for his answer. He caught his breath in his throat and she sighed too. "Stefan wanted to mate again and you didn't." She surmised and Damon grunted in affirmation.

"I didn't know Anne. I…I just wanted my life back. I didn't realise that without Stefan there was nothing. He left when I said I didn't want to mate. He didn't let me explain."

"Young one, why would he? A mating bond is one of the most beautiful things in existence. The fact that you were curious as to how to break one, made me concerned for you from the very start."

"I didn't know how I felt. I just had to know that it was my choice." Damon said defensively, a little louder than he should have and she went silent. "Anne, I…I…" He stammered. Why was it so hard to say what he meant? "He's mine." He said instead.

Stefan leant against the wall of the hallway outside and listened as Damon became emotional. He had been passing by, on his way to find a book to occupy his thoughts when he had heard Anne's name. He listened with his heart in his throat as Damon struggled on. Damon took a deep breath to steady himself.

"No…I'm, I'm his." He said and Stefan closed his eyes in disbelief.

"Love isn't exclusive to mating Damon. You would have felt for him before you were mated. Do you understand that now?"

"Yeah." He said without hesitation and Stefan felt his eyes fill with tears at Damon acceptance of that. "How do I make it happen again?"

"The mating?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Damon, you can't force him to mate with you. Remember that it is always consensual. If he doesn't want you anymore, it won't happen. Perhaps you should give him time."

Damon made a sound of distress and desperation and Stefan righted himself and swallowed nervously.

"Stefan loves you. I think he probably always will. He grieves for what you shared and had taken from you. It must have hurt him a great deal that you didn't want to mate with him again."

"I was so stupid!" Damon chastised himself as Stefan listened on.

"Are you sure that your willingness to mate again is for the right reasons?" She asked and he frowned.

"I can't live without him." Damon choked again.

"I want you to get used to saying that young one because I think he needs to hear it." She said gently and Damon made a sound of distress that had Stefan wanting to rush in and hold him, but he clenched his fists and held himself still.

"Ok. Thanks Dr Phil." He gave a small laugh and she said her goodbyes. Stefan walked quietly back to his room.

A few mornings later Stefan still hadn't slept at nights thinking about Damon's declarations. For the past few days Damon had been respectful and left him alone as he wallowed in the library. It had been so hard not to go to him. As much as he tried to fight it, he wanted Damon back so badly that it made him cry nightly into his arm as he thought on how easy it would be to walk down the hall and climb in beside him. Damon owned his heart and he knew it, he just couldn't let himself go there again. They had had a love so wonderful and all the time Damon had wanted to break it. Then once they had been tortured and almost died, Damon still wanted to be separate from him. It had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do when he had left him that day. He had been inconsolable for weeks. He'd come to Mystic Falls for solace, for familiarity but Damon's things were still here. He really must be a masochist after all. Not a day went by that he didn't come into Damon's room and weep.

He had tried, he had really tried to fit back into life here. Elena had been so overjoyed to see him back again. He had explained their disappearance as a family emergency that had had them staying with relatives across the state and unable to return until matters where cleared up. His lies were convincing and she did fall for them, but he found himself oddly unable to keep the pretence for long. His heart was heavy and weary and he found lying just too exhausting. Elena had picked up on it quickly and had known from his demeanour that he didn't have romantic feelings for her anymore. She had been an angel about it though. He hadn't been able to stop his grief when she finally asked him about it and he had told her everything. He probably shouldn't have but he hadn't been able to get a hold of Lexi and he so badly needed a friend and confidante.

He had told her what they were and she had been afraid, but thanks to Twilight and other such fictional nonsense girls were reading, she came around and became more inquisitive than anything. Then he had told her about Damon. It had taken her a while to come round to that one – brother and all, but in the end he was in so much obvious pain that she crumbled and consoled him. When Damon had shown back up at the boarding house he had been prepared for it. He knew Damon wouldn't be able to stay away for long. He belonged nowhere, had no real friends. Stefan had known it was inevitable, but what he hadn't expected was how angry he would feel. Damon had tried to make light of things, trying to kiss him and bite him, have sex with him as if it would wipe the memory of every other betrayal. It didn't work like that. Damon didn't really know what a real relationship was, he didn't really know what love was. Stefan had to protect himself and he had shamefully tried to get Elena to help pretend they were together again to make Damon feel the pain he was feeling.

Now Damon was giving him space, he didn't know how to feel. Damon had been drinking a lot and looking at his body when Stefan walked past him. He knew just how demanding Damon's libido was. Still, Damon didn't push him in any way and he could see how much it was affecting him. The more he longed to have Stefan, the more he drank and he was drinking a lot. Stefan had taken to running each morning to try and vent the sexual frustration and it seemed to be working. He felt better each time he came home until he saw Damon undress him with his eyes and blush.

Today he had ran for an hour and was tiring as he slowed to a cool down movement. He hoped Damon wouldn't be there to look at him today because he had had a rough night last night. He had heard Damon in his sleep, calling his name and it had torn his heart in two when he had opened his door and peered in to find Damon holding a pillow to him as though it was Stefan. His self control had nearly abandoned ship. As he entered the lounge he looked around and saw no sign of him. He let out a breath and relaxed. Damon had been leaving bottles of deer in the fridge for him every day and he went to the kitchen to see if there were any left. He sighed in disappointment at the empty fridge and was turning around to go back out to hunt when he heard a noise from the basement. Curiously he followed the sound and happened upon Damon filling a cooler box he had never seen before.

"Where did that come from?" Stefan quizzed and Damon just looked at him as though he had been caught red handed. Stefan looked to Damon's hand to see he was filling the cooler with bottles of animal blood. He raised his eyebrows and looked back up to him. Stefan had thought that the animal blood had been from one animal that Damon had caught but as he looked in the cooler box again he saw that it was full of bottles. Damon must have been gathering it for days to keep the box stocked for him. His heart squeezed a little and he looked at Damon again. Damon closed the lid and handed him a bottle fresh and warm and Stefan took it from him.

"Why did you do this?" Stefan asked in amazement and Damon gave him a watery smile.

"I want to feed you." He said quietly and Stefan's heart began to pound. Stefan had loved having the role of feeding Damon when they were mated. It made him feel loved and important and here was Damon doing the same thing even though he wasn't benefitting from it. Stefan sat the bottle down and rushed to him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him passionately. Damon held him tightly and kissed him back, moaning and sighing at how long it had been since he had been permitted to touch him. They kissed for a few minutes before Stefan realised how badly he had let himself slip and he pulled back, breathing harshly and apologising as he tried to put some distance between them. Damon choked and Stefan couldn't bear to look in his eyes as he realised he was hurting Damon by losing control like this.

"Stefan…" Damon begged and Stefan backed away and closed his eyes shaking. Damon made a growling sound and Stefan opened his eyes in surprise to see Damon on defensive stance with his fangs out. He blinked in surprise and Damon huffed angrily.

"Fuck this!" Damon snarled and ran at him, pushing him down the stairs as Stefan growled and tried to fight back. Damon was too strong though and pushed him roughly until he fell onto the ground in the cellar. Stefan shot up and growled.

"What are you doing?" Stefan shouted but Damon held his ground, blocking his way out of the cellar as Stefan panicked.

"We're doing this my way from now on." Damon said and Stefan felt his stomach squeeze in fear.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are mine Stefan and I am yours." Damon took a few steps towards him and Stefan stood ready for a fight.

"Let me out of here." Stefan said calmly and Damon calmed and got himself under control.

"Don't make me hurt you." He said calmly and Stefan looked in his eyes and saw such resolve and determination there he began to feel afraid. What was Damon planning? "Don't struggle or this will be worse." He stepped into Stefan's space and bit into his neck in a blur of motion as Stefan tried to push him back. He choked and made angry sounds of protest but Damon held him tight and drank until Stefan felt his eyes close and gave himself over to the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When he began to rouse he heard Damon talking. He breathed deeply as he tried to open his eyes and find out where he was. He tried to sit up and realised that he was weak. He opened his eyes in fear and realised he was in the cellar. He heard the door being bolted as he fought to move but fell back into the floor - except he wasn't on the floor. He lay his head back gently and felt comfortable. He was lying on memory foam and pillows. As he tried to make sense of it all Damon came over and crouched down at his side, stroking his forehead gently.

"What's happening?" He asked and Damon looked at him with an expression of love that made him feel his heart flutter.

"I want to show you how much I want to be with you. I can't leave you Stefan. So I brought us back to where all of this started." He explained and Stefan grimaced at his lack of strength. Damon bit into his wrist and placed it down to Stefan's mouth. Stefan held it there for a few seconds, debating on whether he should encourage blood sharing, but his hunger won him out and he began to drink. As he swallowed he felt his heart strings pull as he tasted the blood he had craved for so long. He had forgotten so much of Damon's taste in the past month and now it was flooding into his belly, reviving him. As he tightened his hold on Damon's arm, tears slipped from his eyes and Damon began to stroke through his hair. He drank as much as he thought he needed and managed to pull his mouth away. He looked up at Damon as he continued to stroke his hair.

"You turned off the blood wave switch." He said and Damon nodded. "Why?"

"I wanted it to be about you." He answered and Stefan huffed and sat up slowly to face him.

"So what's the plan? You going to lock me in here till I take you back?"

"No."

"Then what?" Stefan bit out at him in anger as Damon sat back, not touching him.

"I've locked us both in here until we can figure out how to be together again." Damon braved and Stefan huffed.

"I've already told you, I don't want you." Stefan said slowly and concisely and Damon paled.

"You kissed me. I don't believe you." Damon said back in Stefan's same tone.

"Let me out of here Damon."

"I can't. I've had us locked in here with no chance of escape."

Stefan looked towards the door and saw that indeed it had been bolted shut from the other side. He turned back to Damon angrily.

"Who bolted the door?"

"I compelled someone."

"You planned this?!"

"No, but you gave me no choice so I had to improvise." Damon calmly replied and Stefan growled and shook his head in disgust.

"It must be so convenient for you."

"What?" Damon frowned.

"To blame me for your own actions." Damon opened his mouth to argue but he was confused. "I locked you in here so you _had_ to feed on me. Because I had starved you so much, you _had_ to use me as a blood bag and we mated because I _forced_ you to sleep with me and drink from me until we couldn't stop. What else can you blame me for, let's see. Ah, let's not forget that I _forced_ you to give us a clean slate when we left here last time. I _forced_ you to stop draining people so you had to go out more often and got yourself kidnapped. I suppose it was _my_ fault that I nearly died as a result of our bond breaking…"

"Stop it." Damon grunted, clenching his jaw and looking away from him.

"Now because I left you, I'm _forcing_ you to lock me down here and try to get me back." Damon growled.

"Stefan!"

"You know, you're right. You're just an innocent in all of this aren't you? Poor Damon." Stefan laughed and Damon went for him, shaking him as Stefan fought back. They were on their feet in a second and punching each other, knocking over candles Damon had placed so strategically around Stefan. Stefan looked down in surprise as they tumbled over around them both. Damon was angry and Stefan was livid. They fought for a little while until Damon fell over against the wall and hit his head. They were both bleeding and panting as Stefan stared down at him.

"You can't just lock us in here and expect that what happened between us will happen again. I know we both have to want this." Stefan spat out and the colour drained from Damon's face. "You just don't get it do you? You have no power here. Love doesn't happen just because you want it so badly. I saw your face when you arrived back here. I saw how much you wanted to be with me again, but that isn't love it's desperation. I don't think you really know what love is."

"Well you're such an expert, why don't you tell me what it is then?!" Damon shouted back fuming. "Why isn't it good enough for you that I couldn't function when you left? Why I can't sleep without you, why nothing means anything anymore!" Stefan held his face tight as Damon shouted, making himself angrier as he touched the back of his head, wincing.

"You just don't want to be alone." Stefan said calmly and Damon growled, tears filling his eyes as Stefan stared on. Despite his growling Stefan could see the pain in his eyes. He was really hurting. Stefan frowned in surprise that Damon wasn't arguing or trying to attack him in anger again. He turned away from him, trying to clear his head as he looked at the candles they had knocked around the room in their scuffle. Damon had had them arranged around the huge mattress. Stefan shook his head, pondering on Damon's reasons for wanting it here. There were other things too though, Stefan's blanket was here and his journal, along with a few books. Damon had basically brought enough down here with them to keep Stefan happy. He blinked in surprise at the thoughtfulness of it, but he had to keep in mind that they were still locked in here to starve because Damon was so desperate to mate with him again.

"Mating isn't going to make me forget everything you said and did." He said, looking over at Damon as he regained his composure. Damon looked up at him, hurt and tired and Stefan couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he was the cause of it. "You wanted to break the bond and when it was gone you were so happy about it."

"Part of me yeah."

"Why? Why couldn't you just accept what I was giving you? I've never loved anyone the way I loved you. I gave you everything I had and you wanted to throw it back at me."

None of them spoke for a minute as Stefan tried to rein in his emotion. He'd been so hurt and empty since all of this had happened. He didn't know whether he'd be able to feel happy again.

"I was so happy." He whispered, closing his eyes as he remembered that feeling.

"So was I." Damon mumbled and Stefan looked down at his face.

"Why wasn't that good enough for you?"

"Because you're my _brother_. It shouldn't have happened."

"You don't know do you?" Stefan challenged and Damon frowned at him in confusion. Stefan nodded to himself and gave a small laugh.

"What?"

"Anne and Michael."

"Yeah?"

"They are brother and sister." Stefan said, enjoying the look of shock that spread across Damon's face as he processed. "I'm surprised they didn't tell you."

"They can't be." Damon struggled, thinking on how relaxed and completely happy they were.

"Why? Because you find it hard to believe that two people in the same boat as we are, don't care about that and don't let it change how much love they share?" Damon huffed and stood up shakily, leaning against the wall. "It doesn't matter to them how they mated or why. All that matters to them is how they feel, how _right_ it feels." Stefan added and Damon tightened his mouth and fell silent again, looking down at the ground.

"That's how I felt about you."

Damon looked up into his face, staying silent as he spoke.

"Don't you think I was just as rattled about this happening with you of all people?" Stefan asked and Damon bit his lip. "You're my brother. I didn't even like men before this happened. I thought I was in love with Elena."

"Then why can't you understand why I had to know?" Damon ventured and Stefan sighed.

"Because despite all of that, I knew what I felt for you was special. Every doubt in my mind vanished because I just accepted that it had happened for a reason. The only thing that was important was you." Stefan's voice became tinged with emotion and Damon stepped forward to hold him. Stefan stepped backwards to avoid contact and sat down on the mattress.

"I'm sorry." Damon mumbled. "Stefan no one ever really wants me. My whole life…we've hated each other for so long. I just couldn't fathom how you could forget all of that."

"I haven't forgotten. It just didn't matter anymore. We agreed to start over, but you couldn't let us could you?"

"So let's try it now. Let's start fresh." Damon kneeled down to face him.

"I can't." Stefan said earnestly and Damon reached out and squeezed his shoulders. "I'm tired." Stefan said sadly and removed Damon's hands, lying down and turning away from him. Stefan didn't speak again, falling asleep weary and emotionally drained as Damon sat next to him all night looking down at him and trying to think.

The hours seemed to drag unbearably slowly as he listened to Stefan sleeping. After a while he had lain down next to him just so he could feel Stefan's breathing against his face. Everything Stefan had said was true. He did blame him for a lot of things that he was responsible for. No one forced him to make the decisions he had, he had had reasons, excuses but no one had physically forced him. His head spun the more he replayed Anne and Michael's body language back in his mind. They were siblings too? Why hadn't they mentioned that to him? Would it have changed how he felt? Perhaps not. He'd never know now anyway. He lay next to Stefan for a few hours, looking at his face and memorizing every line and freckle. If Stefan didn't change his mind, this might be the last opportunity Damon would have to be this close to him. Damon was roused from his thoughts by Stefan frowning and letting out a distressed sigh.

"Stefan?" He whispered and stroked Stefan's forehead lightly. Stefan relaxed again and then moved into Damon's side, curling around him like he used to and Damon didn't know what to do. Stefan was obviously returning to old habits because he was asleep, he didn't consciously know that he was holding Damon. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he considered whether he should encase him in his arms, but Stefan made the decision for him as he brought his hand up to Damon's chest and nuzzled his face into his neck. Damon closed his eyes and relaxed, draping his arm over him lightly. He had missed this so much. He drifted off to sleep comfortably for the first time in weeks.

When he woke up Stefan was still asleep, wrapped around him peacefully. He sighed and lay his cheek against Stefan's head. His stomach growled noisily and he bit his lip as Stefan moved, waking. He wasn't ready for Stefan to move away from him yet. Stefan lifted his head from Damon's neck slowly as though he was disorientated and hovered looking down at him hazily. Damon looked up at him hopefully when he noticed Stefan's eyes moving down to his lips. Damon parted them slightly in desire but Stefan came back to himself and slowly moved away. Damon shook off his disappointment as best he could as Stefan stood up and stretched his body out. He moved to the door and gave it a pull to check if it was still bolted.

"You compelled someone to bolt us in here. Did you happen to compel them to come back and let us out eventually?" Stefan was so calm, almost conversational. Damon sat up.

"He'll be back in a week."

"A week?!" Stefan snapped. "A week?! What the hell is wrong with you? I have a life! I have school, I have things going on that are important to me!"

"I'm sorry." Damon said flatly and Stefan growled and rushed over to him, grabbing him and pulling him onto his feet. Damon put up no resistance as Stefan flushed with anger.

"Call on him now!"

"I can't."

"Now Damon! This experiment is over."

"No!" Damon growled, "I need you Stefan." Stefan shook him and pushed him away, running his hands through his hair. Stefan gritted his teeth in anger and then noticed that Damon was shaking. He looked him over and realised how pale he was. He needed to feed. Stefan exhaled angrily, angry that this had been Damon's plan. He had trapped them in here to force Stefan to have to feed him in the vain hope that it would make them want each other again. Thankfully Stefan felt strong enough to turn off the switch so at least Damon wasn't going to win him round this way.

"You need to feed." He said with venom in his voice and Damon sighed, sitting back down again as though he had been trying to hide how much hunger had been affecting him.

"Don't bother." Damon grunted.

"But this is what you wanted surely? To make sure that we had to do this. Now you don't want it?"

"I want you." Damon growled.

"Well this is the closest you're going to get brother." Stefan fumed and knelt down facing him, extending his wrist harshly in his direction. Damon growled and huffed. "You know, this is just making me hate you even more." Stefan growled.

"You hated me the last time you put me in here." Damon challenged and Stefan exhaled loudly and closed his eyes trying to calm down. They stared each other out. "I don't want it unless you _want_ to feed me Stefan. We didn't have a choice last time and now I'm giving you one."

"Wait till we're decaying and we'll see how consensual this will become Damon." Stefan huffed and Damon stood up abruptly and moved over to the sand bags.

"What are you doing?" Stefan watched as Damon reached underneath a layer of the sandbags and withdrew a plastic bottle. He threw it over to him and Stefan caught it in amazement, realising that it was full of deer. The veins in his eyes protruded and he sniffed it in shock. He looked up to Damon in confusion.

"I never planned on starving you. There's plenty here, so you don't have to feed on me." Damon explained and pulled out several more bottles, throwing them into Stefan's lap.

"Why?"

"If something happens between us again, then we'll both know it was because we chose it."

"You brought enough for both of us?"

"Just you."

"What?"

"I don't want any blood but yours. I want you. Only you Stefan."

"So you're going to starve yourself to make a point?"

"I don't have anywhere else I want to be. If we can't make this work, then take me to the tomb like you planned last time."

"You want me to take you to the tomb and leave you there, alive and paralysed?" Stefan gave a laugh of disbelief and Damon shrugged, making him frown.

"Come back for me when you want me again." Damon said quietly and sincerely. Stefan frowned in disbelief.

"That's not much of a choice for me is it? You know I can't watch you decay. You know I'll feed you out of guilt."

"Respect my decision Stefan. I'm choosing this, this time." Damon said firmly and sat down, picking up one of Stefan's books to read as Stefan sat motionless and in shock. Damon's stomach clenched in hunger but he knew he could stand it. If it meant that he could prove to Stefan how serious he was about this, he could do it. Stefan stared at him for a while as Damon tried to focus on the book - his gaze burning a hole right through the pages as Damon squinted and tried to ignore him.

Two days passed in silence as Damon tried his best to avoid Stefan's lingering gazes and sighs. His body felt dry and heavy. It had been a long time since he had gone this long without feeding and it was getting harder to focus his eyes on the books he had brought down here. His hands were shaking pretty obviously now too and Stefan kept shaking his head when he noticed Damon dropping things. Tiredness began to consume him and he closed his eyes finally, giving up on reading the book he was holding and exhaling weakly. Stefan sighed as he watched Damon's hand slowly drop the book onto the floor as he fell asleep.

How long did Damon actually think he could keep this up? He was going to become desperate soon and then he would drink this blood he had placed here for them both. Damon didn't do self control. He couldn't possibly have convinced himself that he could really do this, it was just a ploy to get Stefan to feel guilty enough that he would feed him his blood. Stefan stood up and walked over to him. He was really out of it as Stefan touched his face and he didn't stir. His skin was yellowing and his lips were chapped and dry. This was stupid and pointless an exercise. Stefan stroked his cheek, expecting that Damon would wake any moment now but he didn't. Why was it that Stefan still cared so much? How did Damon have this ability to get so under his skin that his heart would outweigh his brain? It had always been the same with them.

He wasn't convinced that Damon wasn't just being a martyr. He walked over to the mattress and grabbed one of the bottles. Damon didn't flinch or move as he sat down beside him and opened the bottle. As the scent of the blood drifted towards Damon's nose, he stirred a little and Stefan took a drink, gulping loudly. Damon opened his eyes blearily.

"What are you doing?" He groaned as Stefan drank another gulp and watched him.

"Are you ready to stop this nonsense?" Stefan asked and Damon blinked at him and then frowned.

"Get it away."

"You're drying out Damon. Stop being an idiot."

"Get it away!" Damon snarled, closing his eyes tightly as Stefan brought the bottle nearer to his face. He turned his head away and shivered.

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove?" Stefan sighed, grabbing Damon's chin and turning him back to face him as Damon growled. "Are you trying to punish me?" Damon dropped his growling and squinted at him in confusion.

"No."

"Then why are you torturing me like this? You know what will happen to you if you don't drink and you've locked me in here to watch. Now I'm going to ask you again. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked sternly.

"I need you." Damon whispered, breathing harshly as the veins in his eyes protruded painfully. Stefan held the bottle nearer to his nose and he grimaced as his fangs filled his mouth.

"You just miss the sex Damon. You miss having someone around." Stefan shook his head.

"Yeah. I miss that, so shoot me!" Damon snipped, bearing his fangs as he held himself back. His eyes were glued to the bottle of blood dangling before him and his whole body was on fire in need for it.

"If you miss the sex so much I can give you that right now. Is that what you want?" Stefan placed the bottle down beside them aggressively and began undoing Damon's jeans in a flurry of movement as Damon gasped in surprise. Stefan pulled his member out and lowered his mouth to taste the texture of it. Damon panted as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Damon breathed as Stefan licked around his shaft aggressively, hurriedly trying to make him erect.

"Giving you what you're craving." Stefan retorted angrily before taking him into his throat and sucking. Damon's eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head back into the sandbags as he moaned.

"Uhhhh." He moaned as Stefan vamp sped him into a frenzy. Just before he could feel his climax pulsing Stefan pulled up growling, eyes full of lust.

"This is what you want isn't it? You want me to fill you, make you forget for a while." He breathed against Damon's cheek seductively. Damon gasped and made a small moan of conflict. He wanted Stefan, of course he did but this wasn't all he wanted. He arched his body and moaned weakly as Stefan began to pump him with his hand now, his member slick and moist from Stefan's saliva. It felt amazing and Damon fought to control himself. Stefan's eyes were blank and full of concentration as Damon looked into his face and his heart fell.

"Stefan stop…" He breathed and Stefan slowed as he saw Damon's expression of pain.

"Why? Are you not having a good time?" Stefan spoke so sarcastically, squeezing Damon's manhood as he spoke, enjoying Damon's sharp intake of breath.

"Not like this. This isn't you." Stefan seemed surprised at his acceptance of that.

"Then what do you want dear brother?" Stefan sneered and Damon reached down and removed Stefan's hand from his groin, pushing on Stefan's chest to get him to lean up and give him some space to do up his jeans again. Every movement was starting to become a challenge.

"What I need the most is everything else you used to give me." Damon reached up and cupped Stefan's face as Stefan held his breath, allowing it.

"I miss being close to you." Damon lifted his head with effort and rubbed his nose at the side of Stefan's gently, bringing his other arm to rest at Stefan's waist as Stefan closed his eyes. Damon dragged his nose to Stefan's ear. "I miss your smell." He felt his body shake in strain of holding himself up like this and he had to lay himself back down flat in tiredness. Stefan opened his eyes and stared down at him.

"I miss waking up to you wrapped around me, I miss feeding you and looking after you."

"Damon…" Stefan mumbled grumpily but with a hint of desire.

"I miss you giving me a hard time about eating. I miss our blood games…" Damon said as he slid his arms up Stefan's sides slowly. "I miss everything about you, even your damn journal writing."

Stefan frowned in torment and exhaled squeakily as Damon dropped his hands from his sides and exhaled in tiredness.

"Please love me again Stefan." Damon whispered, closing his eyes and Stefan struggled with himself as the lure of Damon's mouth became overwhelming.

"It doesn't fix everything." Stefan squeaked and he felt his body vibrate. Damon nodded but appeared to be too tired to talk anymore. Stefan watched him fall asleep again as he tried to fight with himself. Damon never refused sex and truth be known Stefan hadn't been completely unconvinced that that was one of Damon's main motivations in getting him back. Damon had a demanding libido and the sex they had had, had been the most unbelievable of either of their lives. Sex like that didn't just happen, it was built on knowledge and trust and love and Stefan knew that Damon's inability to form proper relationships with people in which he would become vulnerable, pretty much ensured that he wouldn't experience sex like that any time soon. Yet, he had stopped him just now. He had denied him!

Damon shivered and swallowed, trying to moisten his dry lips with his tongue but he had few fluids left. Stefan sighed to himself and stood up, picking up the bottle he had abandoned and drinking it all as he pondered on his next course of action. Damon didn't want sex, he didn't want to eat. All he wanted was for Stefan to forgive him and take him back. Perhaps they could try it again, but Stefan wasn't sure about allowing them to mate. Despite its rewards to them both it had made them more vulnerable. Stefan had thought on just how closely Damon had come to dying because he couldn't feed and protect himself when he had been taken. Had he not needed Stefan's blood to survive he would have been stronger and Stefan wouldn't have almost died either. The bond made them part of each other to their detriment and Stefan could finally see that now. Damon's breathing became louder as Stefan wrote out his thoughts in his journal, which Damon had placed down here for him and Stefan looked over to him. Damon must be burning. He remembered what that had felt like when Damon had had to drain him to have enough strength to get them out of here. Damon's forehead was coated in sweat even though his body was shivering and Damon was doing this voluntarily. A small groan of pain escaped him and Stefan couldn't watch anymore.

He stood up and went to him, lifting him from the bags and placing him onto the mattress carefully.

"This better be for real Damon." He grumbled as he bit his wrist and placed it over Damon's mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Damon's mouth responded immediately and he sucked in Stefan's blood hungrily. Stefan was strong thanks to the amount of deer blood Damon had supplied him with so he knew he could feed him quite a lot today. He felt a wave roll over him and considered turning the switch off. Damon moaned in pain relief under him and flickered his eyes open in gratitude.

"Uhhh." Stefan gasped as Damon looked into his eyes and drank every drop gratefully. He was expecting Damon to try and hold his wrist firmly but he didn't, instead he moved his hands to Stefan's knees and rubbed up his thighs gently as Stefan kneeled over him. A wave made them both close their eyes and Damon shivered and squeezed Stefan's knees. Stefan pulled his wrist away as another wave began to build and Damon made no attempt to complain or stop him.

"Prove to me." Stefan breathed as Damon licked his lips and panted. "Prove to me that you really want this." Damon looked up at him, vulnerable and emotional as Stefan straddled him. "Why should I give you another chance?"

"We belong together…"

"Not good enough! Why?" Stefan became annoyed and placed his hands on either side of Damon's head, leaning in.

"I need…"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you!" Damon shouted suddenly, taking them both by surprise.

"What?" Stefan whispered as Damon paled and he began to hyperventilate. Damon squeezed his eyes closed in fear of becoming overwhelmed by emotion. "Say it again."

"Stefan…" Damon whined feeling exposed.

"Do you mean it?" Stefan quizzed and Damon exhaled torn.

"Yes."

"Then say it again. Make me believe you." Stefan sat back watching him as Damon struggled with his thoughts. After a few seconds Stefan sighed and shook his head. "You know what the worst part is? I will love you till I die, that's the real tragedy here."

Damon's eyes widened as he spoke and Stefan got off of him and stood up. Damon sat up as Stefan walked away, exhaling and trying to shake his emotion off and Damon realised that this was the moment. Unless he did something now, it was really over. He stood up and blurred over to him, forcing Stefan against the wall as he tried to speak. Stefan looked at him sceptically.

"I love you." He choked and Stefan shook his head. "I love you." He repeated but Stefan still seemed unconvinced. Damon huffed and pushed him back into the wall, clenching his shirt as he did and clenching his jaw.

"I love you Stefan." He almost growled, the veins protruding and Stefan searched his eyes.

"Love is being vulnerable, being completely at each other's mercy. It hurts and it's always going to be hard. Are you ready for that? Properly this time?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded, leaning in to kiss Stefan's neck. "We are brothers Damon." Stefan held himself still, trying not to lean into Damon's kisses. Damon pulled back to face him.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Damon said and Stefan smiled in surprise, letting his head tilt back into the wall as Damon resumed kissing his neck again. Slowly they held each other and breathed, comfortable silence filling the room as Damon kissed up to his mouth. After a few minutes of kissing Damon rubbed his nose against Stefan's affectionately and sighed.

"Please love me again."

Stefan sighed and returned his kisses. He let himself go as he melted into Damon's arms comfortably. Damon was stroking his back so tenderly and Stefan had to pull himself back begrudgingly to speak.

"All or nothing." He said and Damon nodded. "This is it. No more games. No more holding back." Stefan whispered and looked into his eyes.

Damon nodded sincerely and resumed his kisses to the skin of Stefan's neck. Stefan closed his eyes and relaxed back into the wall. As Damon stroked his body and kissed him, Stefan began to unwind from all of the tension he had twisted himself up in. Now was the time to mate if that's what they both wanted. Stefan broke off Damon's kisses and held his face.

"I love you." Stefan whispered and Damon smiled in adoration. "Make me yours again."

Damon's pupils dilated and he let the veins protrude from his eyes as Stefan rested back against the wall again. Damon zeroed in on Stefan's neck and almost drooled as he held his breath.

"Love you." Damon managed to utter weakly as the urge to bite won him over and he dove into Stefan's neck hungrily. It hurt a little and Stefan tensed against him and let his mouth fall open. Soon enough the blood wave came and Stefan let his eyes fall closed as his body pulsed with small orgasms. They were still so small though and the longer it continued the more desperate Stefan clawed at Damon to hurry. He wanted it all back, the taste of the blood, the intensity, the connection…He became urgent and Damon pulled away from him as Stefan tore some painful scratches into his back. Damon winced and looked to Stefan.

"I'm sorry. I want you back so badly." Stefan said hurriedly and Damon stepped back in fear as Stefan's vampire face appeared.

"Stefan we have to go slow. It'll come back, we just need to be patient." Damon held his hands up defensively and Stefan looked at how unsettled he looked. He didn't want Damon to feel fear. This was supposed to be wonderful and intimate like it had been last time. They both wanted to enjoy the joining. Stefan took some deep breaths and calmed down. Once his face had returned to normal Damon reached for him again and pulled him forwards until they were by the mattress. They lay down side by side. Stefan's clawing had ripped through some of Damon's t-shirt and he traced it with his fingers. He looked to him apologetically and Damon pulled him into a kiss. As they kissed gently Damon guided Stefan to his neck and lay back on his back to let Stefan climb over him. Stefan gladly bit down as gently as he could and Damon stroked his back as he drank. The blood wave sparked up and made them both shiver as Stefan drank hungry for the mating, but Damon was weak still and became a little limp as he drank on. Stefan pulled up from him desperately. He panted in desperation as he licked the blood from Damon's neck and bit into his own wrist forcefully, placing it to Damon's mouth. Damon opened his mouth groggily and Stefan rushed the blood inside.

"Drink, drink up!" Stefan panted. His heart began to pound. He wanted it all back and quickly. His body felt fit to burst as he watched Damon drink from him as hurriedly as he could. The blood wave remained the same though. It felt good, enough to make them both shiver and gyrate, but it wasn't intense enough yet. Damon slipped his wrist from his mouth as he gasped at a larger wave rolling over him and dribbled blood down his chin. Stefan frowned a little jealous as he hadn't felt a larger wave go through him. Damon panted, moaning at the aftershocks and Stefan leaned back into his neck and bit again, trying to hurry the process along.

"Uhhh, uh…" Damon moaned, seemingly enjoying it so much more than Stefan as he held him tighter and drank as fast as he could. Damon was squirming beneath him in rapture and Stefan pulled up confused and irritated. He wanted what Damon was feeling. What was going on?

"Do you feel it?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded weakly.

"Stefan…" Damon drooled, reaching up for his face and Stefan smiled weakly. Damon was deep in the blood lust. Perhaps if he just kept drinking and sharing he would feel it soon enough. He leaned down to Damon's mouth and let Damon bite into his neck and drink and he closed his eyes and waited.

They spent a whole day like this, with Damon climaxing and in rapture while Stefan struggled to get the same sensation. He just didn't understand what was happening. The last time they had mated, they had always felt everything together so why wasn't it happening now? As time passed, Damon became less coherent and unaware of how little Stefan was feeling in comparison, till Damon began to respond to him with sounds alone, rather than words. Stefan felt left out, detached. Damon fell asleep comfortable and sated and Stefan lay down next to him and sighed. Was it him? Was he holding back still? He had worried all of this time that Damon would hold himself back and prevent mating, but could it be him that was causing this? They shouldn't be able to mate unless they felt it all together.

Stefan reached over and pulled Damon into him. Damon opened his eyes groggily.

"I want you." Stefan hummed. Perhaps that's what was missing. They had had so much sex when they were mating before, maybe the absence of it now was causing this problem. Damon gave a small smile and yawned. He didn't blame Damon's tiredness. The blood wave had been making Damon cry and climax for hours already and he must be spent – although Stefan had noted that at no point had Damon's manhood risen or emptied his seed. His rapture seemed to be blood orientated alone.

"Tired Stefan." Damon whispered and Stefan bit his lip.

"Please, I want you Damon." Stefan said, rising onto his elbow and stroking Damon's face. Damon grunted and tried to keep his eyes open but he couldn't and fell asleep again amidst Stefan's light touches. Stefan sighed in disappointment and slowly got up, covering Damon with the blanket and moving to retrieve a fresh bottle of deer. He sat down on the sandbags looking at Damon dream as he opened the bottle and drank.

The blood was nothing in comparison to the sweet taste that had been Damon's mated blood. It was unsatisfying. He drank it down regardless to charge up his energy. Perhaps he was being unreasonable. He was so desperate to feel everything they'd had before that he wasn't relaxing and enjoying this experience now like Damon was. Damon had climaxed so many times today! He was going to have to try and stop fighting the urge to rush this along. In his haste to push their blood to change he had been feeding vigorously from both Damon and the animal blood and now he only had a couple of bottles left. It was probably not going to be enough to sustain them now. They still had 3 days left before they would be released from here. He stood up and slid his hands carefully under the sand bags searching for any more. He felt a blood bag and pulled it out, feeling defensive instantly. Damon had said that he hadn't brought anything in here for himself because he just wanted Stefan's blood. He had lied and brought one for himself after all. Probably in case Stefan denied him. Stefan frowned feeling annoyed till he saw the label on it.

_Damon – sample 1_

What? Stefan exhaled in disbelief. This was the blood Valerie had taken from Damon? How, why was it here? He shook his head confused and looked over at Damon again. Stefan sniffed around the opening to the bag and closed his eyes in appreciation of the scent. The blood in here was what they had been and it smelled delicious and potent. His mouth watered and he considered opening it and drinking from it. The veins in his eyes protruded and he considered it. Damon was asleep, he didn't want to feed from him right now, he needed to rest. He could drink this instead. Still, as he thought on it he started to feel as though he should ask Damon's permission first. After all, it was Damon's blood and had been collected in such a traumatic way. He nodded to himself and placed it back under the sand bag to keep cool. Animal blood would have to suffice right now.

Damon sighed, stretching comfortably as he began to rouse. His body was vibrating and he felt great. He yawned and opened his eyes to see Stefan sleeping beside him. He smiled and remembered everything from the past few days. Stefan was back with him. He was becoming his mate again. Damon quickly concentrated on his body to check how everything felt. He leaned in towards Stefan to check if he could smell anything different, but disappointingly Stefan still had no smell. As he leaned back Stefan opened his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey." Damon pulled him into him and held him. "Yesterday was amazing." He exhaled and he felt Stefan stiffen slightly. He pulled his head back to look at him and caught Stefan's expression of longing. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It didn't feel the same for me." Stefan admitted and Damon frowned.

"What do you mean?" Damon gulped feeling vulnerable suddenly in fear that Stefan was pulling back from him.

"I couldn't feel what you were feeling. It wasn't as intense for me." Stefan explained. Damon sat up worried and Stefan tried to calm him by stroking his arm. "It's ok, I think I'm just still missing what it was like before."

"You still want this don't you?"

"Of course I do." Stefan reassured and Damon bit his lip in contemplation and blushed, averting his eyes for a second.

"What?" Stefan queried and Damon looked uncomfortable.

"You still don't trust me do you?"

"I…" Stefan mumbled in surprise and Damon nodded tightly.

"You're afraid to give yourself to me. Like I was last time in here." Damon recalled and Stefan thought on his logic.

"I want this. I want you back part of me." Stefan assured him, pulling him down to his neck as he spoke. Damon resisted for a few seconds and then began to drink again. Perhaps Damon was right. Was Stefan letting go? He relaxed into the wave, telling himself to enjoy this and Damon abruptly came up for air.

"I love you Stefan." Damon said as blood dripped down from his mouth. Stefan smiled. "I'm going to make it up to you I swear." Damon bit down again and Stefan hummed. Damon let his hands roam his body and Stefan began to lose himself in lust. Damon dragged his mouth away again and kissed Stefan's mouth.

"Love you." He said breathlessly and Stefan gave a small moan as he stroked over his manhood through his jeans. "I'll make you feel the wave." Damon smouldered at him and every hair on Stefan's body stood up as Damon's lust rolled from him. He smiled relieved that Damon wanted him. They kissed, holding each other and rolling around for a while until Stefan became heated and yearning for Damon to enter him. They made love slowly, with Damon taking him from above. It had felt like so long since they had been so equal. The hunger for sex seemed to dwindle after they had made love a few times so they returned to drinking from each other until they were both so exhausted they fell asleep peacefully wrapped around each other.

The next morning they were both hungry. Stefan drank two bottles of deer as they returned to their carnal activites. Sex was still good but not as good as they knew it could be so they eventually stopped and dressed again.

"Last time was different." Stefan mused as he watched Damon button up his shirt. Sex had been so intrinsic last time but now neither of them seemed to feel like it was so vital. It had Stefan a little concerned.

"I know. Maybe we are just remembering it through a romantic haze."

"I wanted you constantly before. I had to have you and now…" Stefan trailed off as Damon looked a little hurt by his wording. He sat up and kissed him comfortingly. "I still want you, it just feels different."

"I know." Damon admitted and they both sighed in confusion. "Maybe what she did to me has changed something." Damon swallowed and Stefan grimaced in memory.

Damon bowed his head to button up his last button and Stefan caught a very faint scent emanate from Damon's neck. He sat up straighter and drew in a deep breath. There was definitely something there. It wasn't as strong as the rose smell Damon used to have but it was enough to catch his attention. That was odd because when they had mated before there'd been no smell. The smell had come later with the licking and other strange behaviours. Stefan leaned closer, fascinated and hungry before he realised that Damon had been speaking to him.

"Stefan?"

"Sorry. I just thought I could smell…I just…" Stefan leaned into him and sniffed his neck. Damon tensed in surprise. "I just want your blood so much…" As Stefan spoke the veins in his eyes protruded and Damon's eyes widened. "All I can think about is your blood." He whispered practically drooling and beginning to lower his head as Damon tried to catch his face in between his hands to hold his attention.

"Stefan!" He grunted annoyed, trying to get Stefan to look at him and not at his neck but Stefan's attention was gone and he resisted his hands, lowering himself. Damon pushed him back, trying to get him to calm like they had done yesterday but this time it didn't work.

Damon caught his breath as Stefan opened his mouth to show his teeth. It was as though he didn't know him, like he had turned into a wild animal and Damon yelped as Stefan plunged into his neck and held down painfully. Damon shouted, trying to resist his crushing hold on him until he felt a small wave begin. Stefan was drinking fiercely and it hurt but as the wave flowed he began to relax. He felt a spark of orgasm light up in his loins. He began to pant and moan as his body was ruled by pleasure. He tried to hold Stefan to him but Stefan growled and held him down tighter. Damon began to feel weak and vulnerable. Despite the wave and the pleasure he began to feel fearful and resistant. He tried to squirm and struggle.

"Stefan stop. You're hurting me." He mumbled groggily but Stefan didn't hear. "Stefan!" He choked desperately but Stefan crushed his wrists and he cried out in pain. _Stop stop stop it hurts!_ He couldn't speak or keep his eyes open. Stefan raised his head and growled loudly and Damon felt his head roll to the side as he lost consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Stefan lost himself in the pleasure of it all. His body was alight and he felt glorious. Damon's blood tasted sweeter and he sighed and made a mess as he coated his face in it hungrily. He didn't notice that Damon wasn't moving anymore until he pulled back to lick some stray drops that had dripped from his chin onto Damon's shoulder. Damon was pale and unconscious and Stefan panicked. He realised that he'd crushed the bones in Damon's wrists and he sat back horrified.

"Damon?! Damon!" He gasped, trying to rouse him. His wrists looked painful and Stefan bit into his wrist, tearing it open and let the blood flow into Damon's mouth. His eyes filled with tears as he chastised himself for losing control. Why was this happening? This wasn't like before. Damon drank from him but didn't awake.

"Wake up." Stefan begged quietly and looked down to his wrists. They were healing so why wasn't Damon waking up? "Damon?" He shook him gently and Damon's head rolled around. He bit into his wrist again and fed Damon more. He fed him repeatedly until he felt so weak he had to drink the last bottle of deer to replenish himself enough to feed him again. By the time he had fed Damon again, he was out of his mind in worry that Damon was still unconscious.

"Please wake up. Please!" He cried leaning down to kiss Damon's lips when he caught the scent again. He gasped. It smelled stronger. _Oh god!_ He could feel the urge to bite start again. He began to pant in fear. Damon was hurt, he couldn't feed on him again! Still, his body pushed him on and he gave in and sank his teeth in. Damon opened his eyes and gasped loudly and Stefan pulled himself back with all of his might. He panted and moved away from him, not trusting himself as Damon breathed and groaned. Damon looked to him in pain and Stefan grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me." Stefan said shakily and Damon gulped and held his hand over his neck. "We shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."

"What?" Damon croaked, his throat dry as he spoke.

"Maybe our blood can't mate anymore. I keep hurting you."

"Need to go slow." Damon whispered and Stefan shook his head angrily.

"I can't control myself! This has to stop. We can still be together without this."

"No!" Damon's eyes began to fill. "Mate with me."

"Damon I could hurt you." Stefan growled angrily and approached him as his veins protruded - the scent of Damon's skin filling his nostrils again. "I want to rip you open and drink you."

"Do it." Damon said and Stefan growled. "I'm yours."

Stefan felt his chest tighten as he realised that for the first time in their whole relationship, Damon was willing to be laid bare completely. Despite the fact that Stefan was hurting him physically he still wanted to continue and Stefan's head swam. He climbed on top of him again and placed his hands on either side of Damon's head.

"I could kill you by accident."

"Drink me."

"I could drain you." Stefan reasoned but Damon looked at him straight and sure.

"Do what you have to, to make me yours again." He said and Stefan grabbed him and bit down. Damon tried not to struggle but it was difficult and he ended up losing consciousness again very quickly. Damon felt like he was floating, warm and fuzzy. Each time he awoke Stefan was right there holding him in his arms and biting down again, sending him crashing into the wave and then back into unconsciousness. He lost count of how many times it happened. It was strange to know that you were probably going to die at the hands of someone who loved you. He struggled to feel angry or worried about it. They had both wanted this so badly. It hadn't gone the way they had thought it would and now Stefan's ripper instincts were probably going to make him kill Damon as soon as there was no more blood left. Strange thing was Damon didn't care. He wouldn't have wanted to play this out any differently. He tried to convey that in words to Stefan but he couldn't talk anymore as Stefan drank from him and he arched in rapture with his last vestige of energy.

_Love you…_

Stefan pulled up as he heard Damon speak. He looked down to his face but Damon was out again. His brain was a tangled mess of drive to feed from Damon and urgency to feel the blood wave. He growled, his instincts taking over again until he heard the voice again. He watched Damon's face but his lips didn't move.

_Hurts Stefan. It hurts._

Stefan gasped, his mind clearing as he realised what was happening. He was hearing Damon's thoughts. He suddenly realised what he had been doing.

"Damon? Damon can you hear me?" He stroked his face guiltily.

_Hurts._

"Oh god!" Stefan cried, feeding Damon immediately. The urge to drain Damon had never receded so fast in his life as he cradled him and prayed that Damon would forgive him. Damon came around slowly and Stefan thought he'd try something. As Damon drank he opened his eyes to look up at him.

_Forgive me. I love you. _Stefan thought as loudly as he could and Damon blinked.

_Stefan…_

_I can hear you!_ Stefan laughed in amazement and Damon blinked again drinking large gulps.

_Lick me!_

Stefan looked at Damon gobsmacked at how urgent his request seemed as Damon closed his eyes and stopped drinking. Stefan lowered him down into the soft pillow and withdrew his wrist. Why had Damon stopped drinking?

"Damon?" He asked unsure and Damon flickered his eyes open for a second and made a whining sound. Stefan blinked rapidly, trying to understand.

_Please please…_

He heard Damon chant in his head and he kissed his lips. Damon whined again and squirmed under him. He leaned into his neck and sniffed. The smell was glorious. Without being able to ponder on how this was happening so quickly or why, he felt the urge to lick take over. He sighed and licked up Damon's throat. Damon relaxed instantly and his thoughts became full of desire and love. Stefan cleaned the remaining blood from around the wound and kissed his shoulder. He pulled up to look into his face and Damon had fallen asleep. He sat back in wonder.

The licking and telepathy were supposed to be something that happened much later on in mating – a final stage, so why was it happening now? As he tried to figure it out he noticed Damon shaking. He reached for him and noticed his strange breathing too. Damon sounded as though he was suffocating with little sharp breaths. Stefan tried calling to him with his mind again but Damon's whole body seemed to be devoted to just trying to hold on. His body began to shake violently as he struggled for air and Stefan didn't know what to do. The last time he had seen anything like this was when he had found Damon in that cellar having just had a transfusion. It looked like his body was rejecting blood. Is that what was happening now?

_Burning burning burning…_

How could he stop this?! He wracked his brain and went over to the sandbags looking for another bottle of deer but there was nothing left. He began to sob as Damon's breathing got louder and more distressed. The only thing left was the blood Valerie had collected but how could that help? Stefan grabbed it desperately. This was what Damon's blood been, what it should be becoming now. If he fed it to him would his body recognise that it was his? He didn't have much choice, he had to do something. He ran over and pulled Damon into his lap as he opened the bag. The smell drifted up to his nose and he bit his lips trying not to succumb to the urge to drink it himself. He put it to Damon's lips and squeezed some of it inside his mouth. Damon gulped it down but was still shaking. Stefan kept feeding it to him and began to relax as Damon's body calmed again.

Damon's eyes opened and Stefan lay him down gently, lying by his side facing him. Damon sighed peacefully.

"Love you." Damon whispered and Stefan smiled in glee, stroking his hair away from his face. Damon suddenly gasped and looked at him in shock.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked worriedly. Damon's mouth fell open and he closed his eyes as he gasped again. _What's happening?! _Stefan cursed his lack of knowledge. He frowned in anguish as Damon inhaled sharply.

"Please, god please!" Stefan begged the universe that the pain would stop but Damon suddenly smiled as he breathed. Stefan watched as his face flushed.

"Ahhhh!" Damon moaned loudly. Was he feeling pleasure? "Uhhh uuhhh!" He moaned again and began to rock his pelvis. Stefan smiled in relief and surprise. Damon was in rapture. Stefan wasn't even touching him though, there wasn't even a blood wave.

_Feels good_

Stefan watched him drool and pant as though he were climaxing until he noticed Damon's wrists. He grabbed one to inspect it. There were strange veins climbing up Damon's skin from the inside. As they grew Damon's rapture grew too.

"Stefan, Stefan…" Damon moaned, unable to be coherent after that and Stefan froze. He seemed to be enjoying the sensation and was hard in his jeans as Stefan touched him. Stefan should have been frightened as he watched the veins spread rapidly but his body tingled in anticipation. He leaned into Damon's neck and breathed him in sensually. So good. Damon tilted his chin down to stop him from biting but Stefan didn't feel the urge to bite for a change. He lifted his head and kissed around Damon's face and ear as he panted and squirmed.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered huskily into Damon's ear. Somehow he knew that he should be reassuring him and helping Damon relax into this. Damon moaned and nodded quickly, unable to speak. Stefan stroked his nose across to Damon's and rubbed at the side as he began to stroke Damon's body. Damon opened his legs and let Stefan fall between them. Stefan reached down and stroked over his erection in his jeans and Damon leaned up into him. Damon's breathing was so arousing that Stefan leaned up to watch his face as he turned scarlet.

"You are so beautiful like this." He whispered, stroking his face. "I'm going to make your body mines Damon." Stefan gave a little growl of lust and squeezed Damon through his jeans, making Damon roll his eyes back and drop his mouth open. God he wanted him and yet he knew it wasn't time. He kissed Damon's open mouth and then rose, the desire to prepare taking over. He didn't know why but he knew he had to clear the space around them. He seemed on autopilot as he moved the books, candles and other things Damon had brought down here away. Everything had to be in the right place as he breathed quickly following his instincts. As he moved everything away Damon continued to have small orgasms on the mattress and Stefan kept looking back to make sure he was ok. Stefan looked around and smiled satisfied that their space was ready when Damon made a sound of distress.

"Uhhh…" Damon was frowning and panting sharply and he looked to Stefan in fear. Stefan went to him immediately in concern. Stefan climbed on top of him again lying in between his legs as he tried to calm him. Damon was trembling and Stefan knew it wasn't from pain. Whatever was happening to him was crucial to their mating. Stefan could feel the certainty of that but obviously Damon couldn't and the continuing pleasure was starting to scare him.

"It's ok, don't fight it Damon. It's ok." Stefan tried to reassure him in the vague hope that he sounded sure but Damon still looked frightened. "Look at me, look at me." Stefan held his face and leaned down to him. "Don't be afraid. I love you. Let go…just let go."

Damon closed his eyes and grimaced as he struggled. Stefan leaned down and kissed him lovingly while he stroked Damon's stomach to comfort him. It did seem to help and Stefan broke the kiss and unbuttoned Damon's shirt to check the veins. They were climbing up his torso now. Damon looked down and saw them and instantly cried in fear. Stefan took his hand and kissed it, stroking through his hair as he held eye contact with him, but Damon suddenly pushed him and shot up in panic. Stefan sat up again and Damon blurred to the other side of the room, hyperventilating and looking at the veins in his arms. He was so afraid. Stefan stood up slowly and tried to shush him but Damon started clawing at himself, at his neck as though he was being choked. Stefan moved towards him but Damon's veins protruded and he growled in fear and warning.

"Just breathe." Stefan lulled, trying to get Damon to copy him as he took deep breaths.

Damon tried to breathe but his body shook from another burst of pleasure and he leaned back into the wall to regain his composure. Stefan blurred over to him and Damon tried to fight him off. He was completely lost in sensation and Stefan had to pin his arms above his head to stop him from struggling. As he had clawed at himself he had cut open some gashes on his arms that looked painful. He was like an animal out of control as he thrashed desperately. Stefan held him firmly cooing at him.

"Uhh…" He moaned and his expression changed to one of pleading as his eyes returned to normal. Stefan took a deep breath and leaned into him, despite Damon snapping at him with his fangs and licked up Damon's throat. Damon calmed and allowed it. It was almost as though Damon's skin was oozing pheromones because Stefan felt drugged as he continued to lick around his neck. He pressed his whole body against Damon, forcing him into the wall as Damon began to cry weakly. Damon was so confused and in heat. Stefan's heart filled with love and worship for what he was going through for them. He instinctively knew that this was all ok, normal even and that his role now was to protect and comfort Damon in this strange transformation. Damon's body was doing all of the work for them, changing and finalising their mating bond. Why it was only happening to Damon, Stefan didn't know but it felt right to him, even if Damon was terrified. He kissed up to Damon's mouth, releasing Damon's hands and stroking down to his hip bones circling his fingers there over the creases of muscle. Damon was still crying but with less fear now as he began to tire. He folded into Stefan's embrace and lay his head on Stefan's shoulder. He began to wilt and Stefan walked them back and lay him back down on their mattress carefully. Damon's skin was actually glowing and the veins were pulsing.

Damon whined in distress and fear and Stefan kissed his cheeks and held him tenderly. It was odd how useless words would seem right now so neither of them spoke other than in sounds. Stefan rubbed their noses together and kissed away Damon's tears and Damon started to feel safe and secure. Stefan began to kiss him and Damon returned the kisses gratefully. The orgasms seemed to stop and Damon relaxed in relief. Stefan moved down to kiss around his neck and collarbone when Damon tensed again. He pulled up to check on his expression.

Damon let out a loud moan as he lost control of himself and arched his back so high that Stefan sat back in fear. His body stayed in that position for a minute as Stefan waited with his heart in his throat. Damon finally relaxed back into the mattress slowly, his eyes closed as though he was drugged and Stefan felt his blood ignite. He felt himself being propelled forward to lean over him. Without understanding why he leaned into Damon's neck. The smell was so potent that he gasped and Damon opened his eyes dreamily. Neither of them could talk. Stefan opened his mouth to try when he saw the veins creep up into Damon's neck and filter through his face. It was alarming but Damon seemed calm and relaxed as he looked into Stefan's eyes unblinking. Stefan looked at the veins pulsing and red. To a normal observer Damon would look horrific – as though he was dying or injured because of the veins but to Stefan he was unbelievably beautiful and alluring. Damon slowly tilted his neck back until he had fully exposed his throat to him. Stefan felt every cell burn inside of him and he was instantly hard in his jeans.

He couldn't explain it but the way Damon was giving him access was like he was offering up his soul to him. Stefan leaned into the veins at his neck and delighted at the scent. He licked up following one of them and Damon sighed encouragingly. Stefan pulled back to check his face but it looked like Damon was waiting entranced and completely wide open. Stefan began to lick around his throat slowly, enjoying every moan or sigh from Damon. He had to lick him, the smell of his skin was so overpowering. As he kissed Damon's cheeks and around his ears, he stroked his body eagerly again. He wanted everything – his body, his blood and his soul and Damon was offering it to him completely. Stefan bit into his shoulder and tasted the sweet oranges and he almost cried as he swallowed. He panted licking the blood as it rolled down Damon's shoulder. He bit again, squeezing Damon's arm as he drank and felt his body fill with peace and happiness. Damon hummed in need and Stefan pulled up, feeling desire start to take over again. He took a deep breath to control himself when he heard movement upstairs. He looked up in shock and listened as footsteps began to descend the stairs. He realised it must be time to let them out and he shot up defensively and on alert.

A man in his 20s approached the window at the door and looked in and everything in Stefan's body went onto defence mode. He had to protect his mate, guard him during their joining. He growled becoming feral. All he could think about was not letting anyone near Damon. The man looked afraid but unbolted the door despite his fear. The man looked towards Damon and it drove Stefan mad. Damon was his! No one would have him but Stefan! Stefan roared in warning and the man stood back and looked towards Damon again in fear and Stefan blurred to the door throwing it open as the human fell back screaming. Stefan went to rip his throat out in fear that his position as Damon's mate may be being challenged when he heard Damon whine. He looked back to see Damon tilting his neck up again in desperate need and he turned back to him forgetting about the human completely as he ran upstairs and fled.

Damon was panting and began to whine as the veins pulsed visibly. Stefan climbed on top of him and began to lick his neck again, but Damon grew hot to the touch and began to groan. Stefan bit into his neck and drank. The taste was so strong that Stefan felt as though he had been slapped on the back with something metal. It was like an electric shock. He pulled up and growled uncontrollably as he ripped the clothes from Damon's body. Damon gasped and writhed as he did so and Stefan ran his hands down the skin of his torso to his manhood. He took a hold and squeezed and Damon panted sharply. Stefan still couldn't see his face as Damon was tilting his neck so widely. Stefan's body was tearing at him to drink and to take him and he felt himself get flustered. He ripped his own clothes off quickly, not even thinking about how much they needed them and he threw Damon's legs to either side of his hips and entered him. Damon sounded as though he was weeping but he was flushed and aching with desire too. Stefan began to move inside of him and began drinking from his throat once more. The blood and sex was so intense and Damon lost control of his body completely and climaxed over and over again until they were covered in his seed. Stefan drank and drank until he climaxed too.

_More_

Stefan started to thrust again, closing his eyes as he felt another orgasm climb. Damon moaned and arched to bear his throat again and Stefan looked to the flesh. The red veins were pulsing again and actually looked bigger than before. He lunged in and bit down as he thrusted harder and deeper and Damon cried out in pleasure. Stefan climaxed again and had to drag his mouth away as his head spun. He couldn't thrust anymore but he knew he had to stay inside at all costs. He lifted Damon's upper body towards him and Damon hung his head back still showing his throat. Stefan began to drink again and continued until they both passed out from the pleasure.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Damon awoke to the sensation of Stefan's tongue at his chest. He fluttered his eyes open and sighed. They were in the cellar. He tried to recall what was happening. They were naked still and he relaxed knowing he was safe. Stefan was licking over his skin and caressing him and it felt so good. He hummed happily and Stefan ran his tongue up his throat. They looked at each other but neither could form words to speak. Everything still seemed instinct and Damon brought his arms up by his head and Stefan began to scent him with his mouth again. Damon shivered and hummed as Stefan cleaned him. He felt so safe and loved it was the most incredible feeling. He'd never felt so happy. Stefan licked down to his abdomen and began to clear traces of their love making as Damon leaned into his touches. He closed his eyes as Stefan licked around his sex. His body was Stefan's now completely.

Once Stefan was satisfied that Damon was cleansed he moved up to lie with him comfortably. They rolled in towards each other, holding each other and laying their noses side by side as they breathed. Damon's body was emanating heat and it made them both feel sleepy and relaxed. Damon leaned forward and sniffed at Stefan's neck and he hummed in surprise when he could smell roses. Were they finished? Was the mating done now? It smelled like they were mated again. Damon nuzzled his neck and bit down to drink. Stefan's blood was like oranges and he held him tighter as he swallowed blissfully. It was all back and more! He drank just a little and then licked Stefan's throat. Stefan sighed into it and let his eyes fall closed as he began to doze. It was Damon's turn to scent him now and he couldn't contain his excitement as he took his time to do so. It was paradise and he was so involved in scenting that he didn't realise the door to the cellar was wide open. He turned Stefan over and Stefan curled up comfortably as Damon kissed and scented his back. As he continued Stefan began to push back into his groin and he moved Stefan's leg in towards his chest and entered him. He held Stefan close as they moved against each other. They felt so connected it was like they'd never been separated. They lost themselves in sensation again and fell asleep linked and happy.

Neither of them had any concept of time passing as they repeated their routine of waking and scenting and then making love. There seemed to be no conscious thought, just instinct. As Damon snoozed with his head on Stefan's chest Stefan thought on what Anne and Michael had said. She had said that the final stage of mating was the most intense and animalistic and that they were most vulnerable at this point because they were so absorbed in one another. That certainly wrang true. If they had been anywhere else but locked down in here they might have hurt people. Stefan sighed glad that Damon had trapped them here. Thank god, for if he had hurt someone while in this blood fever he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself. He had come close to seriously injuring Damon during their time here, which just demonstrated how little he had had control over himself.

He stroked Damon's hair as he relaxed from Damon's continued body heat. That was something he was confused about. Vampires weren't warm. They had to drink coffee most of the time to make sure that they had some kind of normal body temperature but Damon was like a radiator. Perhaps his body was still changing inside. The lure of his throat was certainly still powerful that was for sure and Stefan began to wonder if they were finished mating yet or whether there was any more to come.

They had been down here for a long time now and they should feed and move back up to their bed. Strange as it was, considering that they had no one else living here now, Stefan began to feel a little uncomfortable and exposed by the door being open. If someone wanted to hurt them it would be easy done. Neither of them could talk still, that part of their brains didn't seem to be working. They were just feeling and sending stray desires and needs to each other telepathically. Stefan looked towards the door again and bit his lip. He wanted to move them upstairs to safety and feed. He tried to rouse Damon gently.

_Hungry Damon._

Damon made a sound of acknowledgement and yawned but he didn't want to move.

_Damon bed._

_Tired Stefan._

Stefan sighed and rolled them over. Damon grunted and opened his eyes. Stefan licked his neck and bit playfully.

_Hungry._

Damon looked to his lips and tilted his head to the side in offering but Stefan frowned.

_Deer._

Damon pouted at him and huffed. Stefan stood up slowly, stretching and feeling the change in his body. He felt strong and vibrant. Damon huffed annoyed and sat up too. Stefan pulled him onto his feet and they kissed and rubbed their noses together. Stefan had torn their clothes to shreds so they had to walk back upstairs completely naked. They passed the cooler and Stefan pulled some bottles of deer and some blood bags out for Damon as he pushed him forward sleepily. They had no idea how long they'd been down there. They began to ascend the stairs when they heard a chap at the door. They both froze and Stefan felt the urge to growl fill him. Damon stepped closer to him until they were skin to skin. Damon growled and Stefan took a deep breath to try and think. He could smell that it was Elena outside. He shook his thought of defence away and looked to Damon.

_Elena._

Damon growled louder as Stefan thought it and Stefan frowned. Damon looked angry. He raised his eyebrows and Damon tensed.

_Mine!_

Stefan realised suddenly that Damon felt threatened by his history with Elena and he caught him as Damon made to go down and attack her. He caught him and held him tight.

_Stop!_

Stefan struggled with him and they fell down the stairs in a crash, making Elena open the door in fear and see them wrestling. She gasped and took a step forward, not realising what was happening. Damon roared, vampire face showing and he dived at her. Stefan caught him and dragged him back along the floor, sitting on him to control him. They weren't ready for this, obviously they were still deep in the mating. Stefan struggled to formulate words to her as she stared in horror. She knew what they were but she'd never seen this, hell _they_ had never seen behaviour like this. Stefan bit into Damon's neck and drank to subdue him and Damon melted into the floor. Once he stopped fighting and became groggy Stefan pulled up and wiped his mouth on his arm quickly.

"Elena." He struggled to be coherent. "Go." He said and he looked at her, trying to be calm and collected. He had a pleading look in his eyes and she nodded, swallowing and turned and ran. Damon growled and struggled a little again and Stefan huffed. They couldn't live with humans if this was going to happen all of the time. Was it going to continue? Stefan wished he could call Anne but he could barely string a sentence together. Damon huffed weakly and Stefan grabbed him and carried him up to their bed, roughly throwing him down. He had to get Damon thinking like a person again, not an animal or he was going to hurt someone.

_Angry!_

Damon calmed as Stefan sent the thought and he looked at him confused. Stefan retrieved the blood bags he had dropped on the stairs and found Damon curled into himself sullenly. He climbed into the bed and pulled Damon into him. Damon seemed unhappy.

_Yours._

Stefan sent the reassurance and Damon blinked at him. Perhaps Damon's feral reactions were the result of his body being the one changing so much to mate. Damon's blood was the catalyst for it all and Stefan should try and be more understanding. Then again, Damon behaving like this wasn't a far stretch from his normal behaviour. He'd seen Damon possessive before and lashing out when he felt vulnerable. He needed to make sure that Damon knew he didn't have to worry. He handed Damon a blood bag and he twisted the top off of his bottle. He drank a sip and grimaced. It was so bitter on his tongue. Damon had a similar reaction to his blood bag and they looked to each other. Anne had said that when they were finally mated they would only drink from each other. Stefan wanted that so badly but he still felt a slight pull towards the deer blood. That was the final doubt about whether they were complete, answered. There was still more to come. Damon grunted as Stefan intimated that he should finish the bag. Stubborn as always, but he drank it after much goading from Stefan. Afterwards Stefan tried to get Damon to follow him into the shower but Damon wanted to lick him instead.

_Shower._

Stefan thought firmly and Damon grumbled. He pushed Damon in and turned the water on as he tried to clear his mind. He left the room despite Damon making unhappy sounds that he was leaving. He went to his room and found some clothing. Everything felt strange and disorientating as he moved around, forgetting what he was doing there. It was like he was drunk or something. His body was pulling at him to go back to Damon but he was worried about Elena. She must have been terrified. He shook himself trying to think normally. His cell phone beeped on his dresser and he picked it up trying to remember how to work it.

_So sorry Stefan but I need your help. There have been some more animal attacks.x_

Stefan blinked as he read the message. Animal attacks? Damon and he were the only vampires in Mystic Falls and they had been seriously occupied for at least a week. What was she talking about? His stomach rumbled and he grimaced at how unpleasant it felt. He read the message again. There was someone else in Mystic Falls hunting. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to think. He and Damon had to get it together quickly and see what was going on. He tried to reply but couldn't get the keys to type properly when he smelled something amazing. It smelled like someone was cooking. Was Damon cooking? He put the phone down and followed the scent, stopping in the hallway confused.

_Damon?_

He called with his mind. There was no answer. He sniffed and realised the smell was coming from Damon's room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside sniffing the air. The shower was still on. He walked through the shower and saw Damon standing still staring at the wall. He approached trying to speak but couldn't. The smell was Damon. It was floating off of his skin as the water carried the smell towards his nostrils. He stepped into the shower and yelled in surprise at how cold it was. He touched Damon's shoulder and realised he was burning up. Stefan turned the shower off and turned him by his shoulders quizzically. Damon didn't look well, he was so flushed. Stefan cupped his face and Damon groaned a little.

_Hot._

Stefan guided him towards the bed and lay him down as he touched his forehead. He really was burning up. Stefan lay down on top of him and tried to cool him down. His natural body temperature was well below human body heat and so to Damon he would feel very cold. Damon jumped upon contact with his limbs and groaned again. His poor body had been through so much. Stefan couldn't ignore the smell coming from him, it smelled like the best cooked food in the world – like how he remembered onions used to smell when being cooked on a Saturday morning. Was Damon cooking inside? Stefan cooled him down for a while, waiting until Damon seemed to be a little more comfortable and then he sat up to inspect him.

He tried to listen to his instincts but he'd been fighting them, trying to clear his head all day and now he felt lost. Damon might know what to do but he seemed out of it.

_What do I do?_

Stefan stroked his face, trying to get some answers. Damon blinked.

_Don't go._

_I'm here Damon._

_Finish it._

_How?_

Damon groaned in response and Stefan sat back as he saw some of the veins return to his skin. Why were they still here? He thought that they had been the initial part of the mating only, but really, what did they actually know about what was happening? Anne and Michael hadn't mentioned anything like this at all. He placed his hand over Damon's chest as the veins grew and Damon became more uncomfortable.

_Hot Stefan._

Stefan leaned down to Damon's chest, just as the veins filtered through and bit down directly onto them. The taste was electric and he drank as much as he could to try and relieve the heat Damon was feeling. There were no orgasms or blood wave this time, just taste and Stefan closed his eyes and concentrated on drinking as much as he could. He pulled up and looked to Damon. Damon seemed a little more with it and breathed in relief.

_Better._

Stefan smiled in relief too but it was short lived as more veins began to grow. He frowned worried and began to chase them around Damon's body, biting down and drinking as much as he could. Stefan could drink a few pints of blood maximum in one sitting usually before he felt full but this blood didn't taste like blood at all. Its consistency was much more diluted and thinner and he found that he wasn't getting full. Damon seemed to be getting better the more he drank, which he didn't understand. Stefan pulled up from his abdomen and lay his head on his chest for a moment as he rested. Damon was much cooler now. Stefan smiled gladly and placed a kiss on his stomach.

"Stefan." Damon said and Stefan looked up in surprise. Damon was talking? Damon looked at him in trepidation. Stefan opened his mouth to speak but his brain still wasn't working. Damon seemed much more like himself though. Damon leaned forward and pulled Stefan up into his lap and he lay his head on Damon's shoulder.

"Stefan just stay calm ok? Just relax." Damon cooed and Stefan elicited a quizzical sound and pulled back to look at him, when he noticed his arm. Red veins were climbing up his skin now and he stared horrified. He inhaled sharply in fear. He closed his eyes as he felt heat start to invade him. It wasn't the burning sensation of being drained but it felt hot and uncomfortable. He wheezed a little as Damon tried to hush him and stroke his back.

"It won't get any hotter just relax little blood machine." Damon said calmly and Stefan tried to calm himself. It was difficult to stay calm when it looked like your body was being taken over from the inside though and Stefan struggled not to wriggle out of Damon's embrace. The veins spread slowly up his chest and into his heart and he gasped. The heat filtered through every artery and vein in his heart and he felt an electrical charge there. He held onto Damon tight enough to hurt him but Damon held his gaze and nodded in understanding and empathy.

"This is it Stefan. Listen…" Damon whispered and closed his eyes. Stefan blinked and then felt a memory stir in his head. Damon and he were in New York City messing around in a photo booth like a pair of teenagers, except he was inside Damon looking at himself. He saw himself joking and laughing and felt a surge of love overwhelm him coming from inside Damon. This was Damon's memory. All too soon it was gone and he blinked rapidly, looking to Damon again as the veins climbed up into his neck. They were so hot and he felt a little suffocated by them. Be began to pant in fear so Damon cupped his face gently as he drew in breaths and grimaced. This was it. Damon carefully lay Stefan onto his back and Stefan made no move to disagree. He clung to Damon frightened and unsure, but Damon whispered lovingly to him and kissed him. Stefan closed his eyes as he felt the veins spread into his face and he was overwhelmed by the need to arch his throat up in invitation.

He couldn't fight it. He arched up compliantly and Damon leaned in and scented his neck humming in delight at the taste of his skin. Stefan closed his eyes remembering doing this to Damon and sighed blissfully. Damon began to drink from him and Stefan felt his body vibrate. It felt like all the walls between them were crumbling away to nothing as they joined their hearts and souls together finally. Damon entered him and the connection strengthened. Damon didn't move once he was inside, they just stayed joined physically as Damon drank and enjoyed him. It felt so satisfying. The blood wave came and rolled through both of them together and they melted into each other in pleasure. Damon seemed to drink for hours but Stefan felt no pain or weakness because of it. They began to move against each other until they both climaxed and eventually Damon pulled up from Stefan's neck and licked the wound carefully.

Stefan let out a huge sigh of satisfaction and Damon chuckled. The vibration went through Stefan's body and he tilted his head back up to look at Damon's face in query.

_You look so spent Stefan._

Damon sent his thoughts and Stefan took in his mirth.

_You're one to talk._

Stefan smiled and they both burst into laughter as Damon pulled out from inside of him and sat up. Stefan sat up, Damon pulling him into him for a kiss. Stefan broke away and they held each other, looking over their bodies for the veins. Their bodies were normal again and yet somehow they were different. Stefan could feel his body pulsing with energy and strength and he raised his eyebrows and silently asked Damon if he felt it too. Damon nodded and smiled, sending Stefan an image of how thoroughly dishevelled he looked and Stefan snorted in delight that Damon could do that.

_Love you._

Damon thought loudly, biting his lip as he watched for Stefan's response. Stefan smiled.

_I know, you masochistic jackass!_

Damon gave a startled laugh and pushed Stefan over to get his own back. Stefan laughed and lay on his back happy, making no effort to move. Damon growled and appeared hovering above him.

_Remind me to kick your ass later for locking me in the damn basement Damon._

_You're welcome to try._

They kissed and laughed intermittently for a while, relaxing and relieved to be able to communicate with their whole brains again. The animalistic side of the mating had been wonderful but they were both glad they had their reasoning back. Instincts were powerful things and neither of them had enjoyed losing their logical processes. Elena must have been terrified of them. Damon broke their kiss and stroked Stefan's face as he stared down at him. Damon looked happy and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel the best I've felt ever, but I'm tired." Damon admitted.

"You smelled like you were cooking."

"It felt like I was. I couldn't think other than to turn the cold water on."

"Anne and Michael never mentioned anything like this being part of mating." Stefan mused and Damon chuckled.

"That's an understatement! I thought you were going to kill me down there."

Stefan drew a pained expression and Damon shook his head telling him not to think on it all.

_I wanted you to mate with me._

Stefan gulped and nodded back weakly. He'd bitten him so savagely, crushed his wrists…He was afraid that it might happen again. If Damon was to be his only food source now, then it could happen – it was the same as when he would feed from humans. What was he going to do? Damon felt all of his fear and worry and pulled him into him. He sent reassuring thoughts of trust and love to Stefan and Stefan tried to accept them. He cleared his mind when he took note of Damon's continuing worry and fatigue. Damon needed to rest. Once he was asleep, Stefan would be able to think again properly and figure out just what all of this meant for them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It didn't take long for Damon to fall into a deep sleep and Stefan separated their bodies and covered him with his blanket as he moved to his room to shower and dress. He checked his phone again and discovered multiple messages from Elena. She must have come here because he hadn't replied in over a week. He frowned when he realised that they had been in the cellar for 11 days. How had that time passed without him realising? He scratched his head and groaned. He wondered how bad the threat to everyone was. As he sifted through other messages he saw one from Anne – ever the eternal mother hen. He smiled as he read her message. She was trying to appeal to Stefan to communicate with Damon. He sat down and pressed the call button to talk to her now that he was coherent.

"Stefan!" Anne chimed happily and he smiled.

"We are both ok. We mated again." He beamed and he could almost see her smile.

"That's so wonderful for you both."

"Thanks. I need to tell you about it though. It was…weird." He said and her tone changed to one of concern and enquiry.

"How so?"

"Well, last time it happened so gradually. We drank from each other and became more and more attracted to the blood and…" He paused slightly embarrassed.

"The sex?" She offered and he made a sound of acknowledgement as he blushed.

"Then, Damon's blood started to taste sweeter until I couldn't get enough of it. It was intense but nothing like what happened this time."

"Ok. What was different this time?"

"As soon as we began to blood share, Damon was deep into the blood wave but I didn't feel as much. He was in so much pleasure but I couldn't connect with it. The sex wasn't as good either and we didn't really feel drawn to connecting that way at first." Anne made a sound of intrigue and he continued. "Then all I could think about was drinking from him. He started to smell like he used to, like, like roses and I couldn't control myself. I…I hurt him. I couldn't think about anything but blood." Stefan gulped remembering it, how he had crushed Damon's wrists as Damon had begged for him to stop. Anne fell into silence.

"What happened next young one?" She said gently, urging him on as Stefan took a deep breath.

"He was unconscious for ages. I had to feed him several times before he woke up again and I heard his thoughts as clear as day." More silence from Anne and Stefan didn't know why but he just knew that she was worried about what he was telling her.

"I controlled my hunger for him because I could hear inside his head. Then the urge to lick came back to both of us. He practically begged me to. That was just before he started shaking. I was afraid he was dying but I didn't have any blood left to give him except some of the blood that Valerie had taken from him…"

"What?!" Anne gasped abruptly and he stopped. "Where did you get that?"

"Damon must have taken it before he blew up the house. I didn't know he had it but for some reason he brought it down into the basement with us." Stefan said nervously, feeling as though she was on the cusp of reprimanding him.

"How did his body react?" She asked, straight to the point.

"It helped stop him shaking and he opened his eyes again once he'd drunk it all."

"He got better?" She asked in disbelief and he groaned a little.

"At first, then he started to spontaneously orgasm inside. He never ejaculated though, it was like when you are in the blood wave, but I wasn't touching him. Red veins started to appear and grow up his body. He totally freaked out and I had to hold him down. Then he arched so violently I was terrified but he bore his throat for me and I just knew I had to drink from him. The blood Anne…the blood was…" Stefan sighed unable to describe what the blood had been like at that moment.

"Did you then join physically?"

"Yes. I lost myself again and it was like we were animals – just like you described in the last phase of mating. The same thing happened to me last night, with the veins on me and him drinking from me. Anne…how is this all possible? How could we have completed the final phase when we just started to mate again?"

"Stefan, I don't want to frighten you. What you have just described is completely alien to me and any others of our kind I have met." Stefan sat down on the side of his bed and exhaled loudly. He was so hoping that she could make sense of it all for them.

"When normal mating occurs, it happens much in the same fashion as it did for you two originally. Depending on how intense your desire is to complete your union and your acceptance of the bond, your final phase will begin gradually. With Michael and I, our final phase took a month or two as we became more animalistic – scenting each other and beginning to feel each other's emotions until we became so absorbed in joining physically for such extended periods that we lost all semblance of reality for a few weeks and concealed ourselves away from others."

"I don't understand." Stefan groaned frustrated.

"I wish I had answers for you young one, but the truth is that you two are the first to survive a broken bond in all of those I've known about. We weren't sure if it would even work when you were dying."

Stefan sighed in disappointment.

"However I know just how desperately Damon wanted to be your mate again and I know how much you love each other. Perhaps that fact escalated your journey so much more quickly."

"Why did he feel the rapture and I didn't?"

"Were you holding back? I know just how badly you were affected by his betrayal." She suggested and Stefan nodded to himself. He had felt as though he was holding back.

"How could he have changed out of synch with me though?"

"I don't know, but it probably caused his body a lot of strain. I imagine that the fact that Damon's blood work was so interfered with may have resulted in his body trying to reject the new bond forming at times. He only drank from you?"

"Yeah, but I was feeding on animal blood throughout in order to keep feeding him."

"Perhaps the fact that he fed solely on you sped up the process in his body, therefore pulling at your base instincts to catch up with him. The strain on his body must have been immense. His body would have been trying to initiate the normal mating, but was being both sped up and fought at the same time."

"I lost control. I hurt him so badly." Stefan bit his lip.

"Don't blame yourself Stefan. When we are mating we are not ourselves. The fact that his blood was changing so much quicker was bound to make your body on fire in desire to join with him. That's probably why you were driven to feed on him so intensely."

"Was it wrong to have fed him his old blood? Did it make it worse?"

"I would have thought that doing so would have been very dangerous for him Stefan. However he did survive and I think that you helped his blood re-set to what it should have been becoming rather than it mutating further. It probably acted as a catalyst for what happened next, pushed his body further into the final phase as that's where you both were when your bond was broken. You were both in heat."

"The veins and convulsions didn't look like they were normal, but I knew what to do."

"That's something that I've never seen. When we mated we did get small movements of blood under the skin but it was very gradual. It's supposed to urge you to feed from each other regularly during that period to seal your bond."

"It was hot under his skin and terrifying for him." Stefan sighed.

"Stefan exactly how long were you in mating for?"

"Only 11 days." She gasped on the other end and he gripped his phone tightly.

"Your bodies must have been consumed by the need to join as quickly as possible. Perhaps your blood remembered that you'd had a bond once. Please Stefan, may I ask you to document this all for me? If we encounter this again it would be helpful to have it chronicled."

"Of course." Stefan smiled lightly and she took a deep breath.

"Once again you two have surprised me."

"Anne, I'm scared I'll hurt him again. If this has never happened to anyone else before, how will we know what's going to happen to us?"

"You must always trust your instincts. They got you through this, despite how frightened and confused you both were. Honestly Stefan, I have no idea how you are both still alive. My final phase was so intense for me that I thought I might not recover completely. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. Are you both ok now?"

"Yeah, Damon is just tired. It was as though his blood was cooking inside of him. He smelled unbelievable but we couldn't talk or think. We could only communicate through telepathy. It's going to take some getting used to." Stefan ran his free hand through his hair.

"Hmmn." Anne mused. "Keep an eye on him. With you completing this so quickly, he may need some time to completely rejuvenate. He must be very weak."

"No, actually he seems fine. Almost normal. He was sending me images of our memories." Stefan smiled as he remembered feeling as though he had been inside of Damon's body.

"Images?" Her voice sounded strange.

"Yeah." Stefan sounded, confused by her tone. She had been the one to tell him about the telepathy. Why would she be surprised? "Anne?" He prompted when she fell silent again.

"Forgive me Stefan, I'm just surprised. Michael and I have been fully mated for over 400 years now and the level of telepathy that we have discovered is normal in our kind is one of stray thoughts and feelings. What else can Damon do?"

"He can…he showed me what he was seeing right then – what I looked like as he was talking to me. He put me into his head as we relived a memory of us on vacation."

"Fascinating." She said. "Please keep me informed of all the changes Stefan. I think you should go back to him now and feed him."

"Are we ok now, I mean to be around people? There's a danger to people I love here and we have to go out and hunt it down before it hurts anyone, but the last time a human came near us Damon went for her." Stefan rambled nervously, not yet ready for her to end their conversation. He so badly needed answers. It was so difficult for him to tune into his instincts as he had been fighting his vampire side for so long now.

"I don't think you are ready young one. Give your bodies some time." She advised and Stefan bit his lip again. They said their goodbyes with Stefan promising to detail everything he had told her into an email. He hung up and hung his head. He didn't have any more answers than he had at the start but it wasn't her fault. He would just have to learn to trust himself again. After all, if his desire to feed would only apply to Damon, he didn't need to be afraid of giving into it anymore. Then again, he was capable of ripping Damon apart too if he became the ripper again. Then there was the intruder to Mystic Falls. He understood where Anne was coming from, but he and Damon couldn't just sit around feeding and ignore it. They had to be ready to integrate back into life here as quickly as possible.

He got up from his bed and walked back into Damon's room. Damon was still completely out. Stefan pulled the blanket aside and decided he wanted to check for anything else unusual. Anne seemed to be in awe that Damon could use his telepathic abilities like he could. She had fixated on the need for Stefan to take care of him.

Stefan stroked over Damon's skin, sniffing his neck as he climbed in beside him and watching for any more red veins. Damon sighed under his touch but didn't rouse as Stefan waited. Thankfully no veins appeared as he lay there for an unknown amount of time, just stroking Damon and watching him sleep. It felt peaceful. Stefan made to move from his side and call Elena when Damon slung his arm around his waist as he tried to step out of the bed. Damon made a low growling sound and pulled Stefan back onto his side facing him again as Stefan chuckled. He looked at Damon's face as he stared at him groggily and hungrily.

_Hungry, little blood machine._

Stefan smiled at him and kissed his lips. Now was the time to test whether their blood was enough to keep them going without human or animal donations. Damon growled again in his throat and dragged his mouth away to Stefan's neck as he tilted to give him access. Damon took a deep breath of his scent and bit down gently as he rolled Stefan onto his back. The sounds of Damon drinking were always erotic and Stefan sighed in relaxation as he listened. It was a strange blood wave this time. He felt his body burn and feel pleasure but he didn't feel weak or drugged anymore. Instead those feelings were replaced by fierce love and protection for Damon as he held him and urged his feeding. His heart swelled with all the new feelings and he tried to share the experience with Damon's mind. He sent the thoughts at him and Damon held him tighter in response and made a small moan. Damon's gulping became more insistent and he began to pant as he drank too quickly, as though he was starving. Stefan stroked his back in comfort and amazement that he didn't feel afraid of being drained, but his body felt wonderful and strong.

_Love, love, love…_

Damon sent to him as he began to slow his feeding again and Stefan hummed. Damon broke away breathing heavily as his heart raced. He had never drank so much blood in one sitting and he stared down at Stefan in amazement that he was ok. Stefan smiled up at him and Damon smiled and chuckled.

_It's all yours now._

Stefan sent to him. It was true finally. All of his blood, his heart, his soul belonged to Damon now and he no longer felt like he had to be concerned about that. Damon kissed him hungrily and repeated the same thoughts back to him and sent him images of their lovemaking as an invitation, but Stefan was worried about Elena and their vampire problem and he had to get Damon on board. He didn't want to rush them at this crucial point but he felt they had no choice but to prepare themselves for action as soon as possible.

Stefan broke off their kissing as Damon pressed their bodies together. Thankfully Stefan was clothed or he wouldn't have been able to refuse the desire to have Damon right now. He cupped Damon's face and concentrated. If their telepathy was so unusual, he wanted to see how well he could do what Damon could. Anne had said that she got stray thoughts and emotions from Michael. Stefan wanted to try more than that – a conversation.

_Elena thinks there's another vampire in town. There've been attacks._

_I know._

_How?_

_I was inside of your head for a bit at the beginning._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_That's going to take some getting used to._

"Hmmn." Damon hummed in agreement and Stefan smiled happy that they were actually having a conversation. Damon squinted at him in question of his mirth and he tried to concentrate on replaying the memory of his phone call to Anne. It was difficult to focus that well and Damon shook his head not quite receiving it properly. Stefan sighed annoyed that he'd failed and opted to tell him vocally about it. Damon listened without speaking throughout, until the point where Stefan had told him about them needing to be ready despite Anne's belief they should stay concealed a while longer. Stefan stroked up Damon's arms as he hovered over him, waiting for him to respond. Damon's gaze on him was so intense. Stefan pushed his mind forward to find out what Damon was thinking and feeling and Damon frowned. Damon was holding back, he didn't want to help. Stefan sat up, moving Damon back into a seated position on top of him as his voice became worried.

"We need to find whoever's out there."

"What for? We're leaving again aren't we?" Damon asked, still holding himself back a little.

"Why would we leave?" Stefan enquired.

_Are you kidding? Um…brothers Stefan. What would the locals think?_

"I don't care. We'll compel them if we have to."

"Stefan, seriously we can't stay here. This isn't our problem anyway, what do we care if a few bodies turn up in the woods?" Stefan could feel some resentment from him towards the people of Mystic Falls and he frowned.

"I care. You know I can't leave when something could happen to our friends."

"_Your_ friends Stefan." Damon pointed out and Stefan shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, we have so much to learn about our bond now. Let's go back to New York. Let's go everywhere!" Damon suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

_You know I can't leave her._

Stefan sent the thought and tightened his expression. Damon scowled and felt his face flush and he got up off of him and out of the bed in jealousy and uncertainty. Stefan said nothing and Damon pushed with his mind to see if he could feel what Stefan felt for her. Stefan could feel the mental push and he got out of bed and took Damon's hands in his to stop him from moving away any further.

"I'm yours." He reassured and Damon swallowed. "But, I care about her. I care about all of them. This is who I am Damon."

_I thought you'd be a little more agreeable now._

Stefan thought as an afterthought and caught himself as he realised Damon had heard him in his mind. Damon pulled his hands out of Stefan's and tightened his expression. Stefan felt a jab of pain roll from him and he looked to him apologetically. Sharing thoughts was going to take some getting used to.

"I mated with you Stefan, I haven't had a lobotomy." Damon said annoyed and Stefan captured his hands again and squeezed them.

"I'm sorry. Help me protect them and then we can go anywhere you want." Stefan said, unable to hide the feeling of longing he had for remaining here. This was his home and he'd missed it so much when they had been travelling. He'd seen how happy Damon had been when they'd taken their apartment in Chicago, but truth was that he had always pined for Mystic Falls. He wanted to stay. Damon looked into his eyes and sighed knowingly.

"My Stefan, always the hero." Damon said and squeezed his hands back. "Fine, we'll find out who's hanging around and rip their head off." Stefan smiled relieved.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Their integration was difficult at best. Aside from a rather weary but slightly forgiving Elena, no one was happy to see Damon again. It pained Stefan even more because he could feel how it affected Damon. He wanted not to care about it, but his humanity switch was on due to everything they had been through and shared and he couldn't block it out. He'd taken to drinking a lot more than usual and Stefan was concerned. It took a lot of sex to keep Damon from losing his head and making more enemies.

"They've no reason to trust you yet. You were a different person when you were last here." Stefan had consoled him, stroking through his hair as Damon sighed against his chest and held him.

"I don't need them to like me Stefan. The only person that matters is you."

"I know you don't believe that. You have me and you don't have to hunt anymore. It's ok for you to want more, to want a life, friends…"

"Stefan." Damon sighed grumpily and Stefan closed his mouth. He couldn't push too hard. Damon had to make his own way.

_Let them see who you really are._

Damon huffed and got up from the bed grumpily as Stefan battered him to death with thoughts of love and support. Damon got dressed, mentally telling Stefan not to worry about him.

_Bourbon._

Damon smirked at him as he left the room, in search of a bottle. Stefan lay thinking about everything. He had known this wouldn't be easy. Caroline still equally hated and was intrigued by Damon, since the last time he had been in Mystic Falls they had been sleeping together with him feeding on her and abusing her. The lure of his sexual magnetism still followed through though irritatingly. Damon could easily play her like an instrument and her knowledge of that made her even more aggressive towards him. Bonnie had come into her powers now and was very much on the Damon-hating bandwagon, especially now that she knew what they both were. She had pretty much told Stefan she'd dispose of Damon if he endangered anyone. To make things worse, the vampire killings occurring when they were in Chicago had rounded up the old council again and they were plotting to identify and kill any vampires they could find here. A local vampire hunter called Alaric had arrived in their absence and proceeded to test their patience.

Damon's anger was hanging by a thread. Stefan had hoped compelling everyone in the town to believe that he and Damon were not brothers but spouses would help Damon feel more comfortable here, but instead their homosexual status had stirred some feathers too.

"Hey, we are out of Bourbon. I was going to go to the Grill. Are you hungry yet?" Damon stuck his head round the door. Stefan gave him his most convincing smile and shook his head. It wasn't without effort but he had learned that he could hide his feelings from Damon if he focussed hard enough and right now was one of those important occasions. Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I guess Anne was right. I'm doing ok. I feel strong and fine." Stefan assured and Damon clicked his tongue.

"Ok. Well, you know where to find me."

Stefan waited until he heard Damon leave the house before he exhaled loudly and rubbed his stomach. He was beyond hungry but he was scared of what he might do to Damon should he lose control. He knew he couldn't put off feeding forever but he was going to try and abstain for as long as possible to see how long he could go without Damon's blood. His plan was to lock himself into handcuffs or something to restrain himself when he did eventually cave in. That way he couldn't hurt him. He wasn't looking forward to having that conversation though. Damon was probably going to be livid, but he wouldn't feed unless Damon agreed to his precautions.

He spent a few hours trying not to think about his hunger, even trying to drink some deer blood and making himself vomit. It really was true then. Stefan had retired to the lounge to write in his journal by the fire when he got an angry call from Damon at midnight.

"Wait…what? He tried to stake you?" Stefan gasped as Damon growled down the phone. "Damon, please tell me you didn't kill him."

"Are you seriously more worried about that right now?!" Damon fumed.

"You know what I mean. Please Damon Alaric is dating Jenna." Stefan stumbled trying to explain.

"Precious Elena as usual! I'm fine by the way." Damon bit out angrily and Stefan sighed in vexation.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." Stefan said gently.

"He's alive. I knocked his sorry ass out."

"Are you coming home?"

"Don't wait up." Damon hung up and Stefan clenched the phone in his hand. His nerves were shot lately. Despite their connection it felt like Damon was slipping back into some of his old ways. He was angry and bitter towards the people here. Stefan didn't know how he would cope if Damon killed someone. He didn't think he'd be able to take that, not now. He decided to go out looking for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon parked himself back at the bar at the Grill, still fuming at how Stefan had reacted. He couldn't believe that despite them being mated again, Stefan still didn't trust him. It hurt. He ordered a bottle of bourbon and began to drink angrily as everyone within 5 yards avoided him like the plague. Not only was he the town homosexual, he was the town drunk and dangerous bad boy. He shook his head and smirked as he thought on it all. He never thought that getting Stefan back would have led him here. All he wanted was to have Stefan again, to be happy and loved and accepted. Stefan had given him that, was constantly reassuring him but was it enough when he was being forced to live here amongst others who hated him? He wanted to leave this place so badly, leave all of the memories of the past behind them and take Stefan away again. They could be happy somewhere a little less backwards. Chicago had been great, liberating in its ability to evolve with changing times and he'd loved that. This small town was a black hole of old fashioned sensibilities. People thought he and Stefan were strange and new age in their relationship. If only they could all remember that they were siblings. He had thought on how funny that might be, if he could remove their compulsion and watch all of them freak out at the concept of incest right under their noses. Then again, Stefan would be unhappy and it was all for Stefan.

Damon swallowed painfully and sighed. Stefan had said that love was hard and he hadn't been kidding. This was so hard, but he had promised Stefan that he was willing to give his all this time. He wasn't going to go back out on that and risk losing him again. As he drowned his sorrows he became aware of someone walking towards him and taking a seat. He turned his head towards the unwelcomed intruder and the man smiled at him.

"Do I know you?" Damon said casually.

"Logan Fell. You're Damon Salvatore right?" The man said and held his hand out to shake. Damon flicked his eyes down to his hand and then turned his head away again and took a drink from his glass, ignoring him.

"Your reputation precedes you." Logan said and Damon chuckled into his glass as he drained it till the ice clunked against his teeth.

"Oh I bet." Damon drolled.

"Neat little trick you pulled, convincing everyone that you and Stefan aren't the same brothers killed in 1864 for aiding vampires." Logan said calmly and Damon shot him a fierce look. "It's ok, I'm not here to provoke you or spill your double secret. I need your help."

"You've got 2 seconds before I tear your tongue out and feed it to the birds." Damon said calmly with a menacing tone and Logan leaned back from him a little less confidently.

"There are some people around here that want the same thing you do."

"And what is that?" Damon smiled like a predator.

"To get that tomb open." Damon looked at him quizzically before bursting into laughter. Logan became flustered and grew apprehensive. "I wouldn't have thought you would have found this problem so amusing considering you've been waiting…what, over 100 years?"

"The tomb!" Damon continued to laugh at its absurdity. "What the hell do I care?"

"So you don't want Katherine Pierce back? I'll have to tell her how much of a knight in shining armour you've been when I release her and the others." That stopped Damon laughing. He stared at Logan for a minute before catching him by the collar and dragging him outside forcefully.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He growled and Logan smiled.

"There's the vampire I've heard so much about." Damon glared at him and bore his fangs in anger. Logan leaned back fearfully into the wall before pushing Damon forwards so quickly that he fell to the ground. Damon looked up in surprise as Logan jumped on top of him, baring fangs of his own. Damon pushed him off easily and stood up again.

"Who are you? You're certainly not the same old news guy evidently." Damon challenged and Logan smiled in response to Damon's knowledge of his identity.

"Evidently."

"Who turned you?"

"Someone who wants your assistance. Who needs allies."

"Someone who's helping themselves to the population of Mystic Falls I wager." Damon surmised and Logan shrugged. This was bad. There were at least two other vampires in Mystic Falls and Stefan wouldn't ever agree to leave until they had disposed of all of the threat. He sighed annoyed.

"We can help you get her back."

"I don't want her."

"You'd rather continue this thing you have with your _brother_?" Logan asked incredulously and Damon growled defensively. Logan held himself still. "Suit yourself. I guess we'll just have to kill the Gilberts to get it then."

"What?" Damon quizzed and Logan smiled.

"The Gilbert journal. Surely you don't care either way. What's a few more dead town founders huh?" Logan stirred and Damon felt his heckles rise. "You'd love to kill them all yourself, wouldn't you? Stefan have you on a leash?" Damon growled and grabbed him by the throat. Logan wheezed.

"You've been a vampire for 5 minutes. Hasn't anyone been teaching you to respect the grownups?" He threw Logan metres away and enjoyed the crunch as Logan's back broke upon impact with the ground. He sauntered over slowly, confidently.

"If you don't want to help us then fine!" Logan wheezed as he clicked his spine back into place. Damon stopped and looked down at him. "Watch your back." Damon started to laugh again at the absurdity of this man threatening him when Logan blurred away suddenly, leaving Damon staring off after him. He headed back inside the bar to reclaim the rest of his bottle when Stefan arrived. He thought it best not to mention anything about Logan and the tomb. He knew there was no way into the tomb so why bother bringing it up? He had no interest in Katherine anymore now that he had Stefan.

Stefan had arrived so worried about him and it warmed him to see that. Stefan didn't care who saw them kissing anymore and so they had relaxed before retiring home.

_Want you._

"You're drunk Damon. Let's go to bed." Stefan said in mirth, pulling Damon up to his bed. Stefan had moved some of his things in here now, making Damon's room his too and Damon liked it. It felt so normal. Stefan climbed into bed and awaited him as Damon undressed trying to get his attention. Stefan looked at his body and groaned.

"Damon you need to sleep." He advised and closed his eyes. Damon climbed in beside him naked and wanting, but Stefan wasn't on board. Damon felt his heart sink in rejection.

_Pain._

Stefan opened his eyes again and cupped Damon's face tenderly.

_Love you Damon._

Damon seemed to settle a little and zeroed in on Stefan's neck. His mouth began to water and Stefan felt his urge to bite. Stefan pulled him forward and Damon bit down peacefully. Stefan closed his eyes as the blood wave engulfed them. He switched it off and tried to stay focussed so Damon wouldn't know just how hungry he felt. Damon drank and drank as he caressed him, moaning and enjoying him.

_Stefan…Stefan…_

Damon pulled up just as Stefan was beginning to feel dizzy and he sighed, pretending he had enjoyed it. Damon kissed him and fell asleep holding him unawares. Tomorrow Stefan had to feed. He knew it. He would go and buy some chains and cuffs tomorrow and attach them to the bed so that he could feed. Damon might even enjoy that actually. He liked a bit of kink, so perhaps he wouldn't be so annoyed that Stefan wanted to play it this way. Stefan closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Stefan awoke hungry and left for town to buy what he needed to prepare as Damon slept on unawares. He decided to walk rather than drive and try and loosen up with some exercise. It felt good to do so and he enjoyed his pace. He got to town and began looking for what he needed discreetly. There never seemed to be a moment where you wouldn't bump into someone you knew in a small town like this.

"Stefan." Bonnie greeted tight lipped as he strolled along.

"Bonnie." Stefan smiled. She still didn't trust Damon but she seemed to be better with Stefan, considering his animal diet. No one knew that neither he nor Damon needed to hunt anymore. It was something he was considering telling a few in confidence so that they wouldn't hate or fear Damon anymore, but he knew he would have to be very careful whom he trusted with this information. If any other vampires knew then it would make them inquisitive and could uncover their mating secret. Now that they had compelled everyone to believe that he and Damon were married, albeit barely due to Stefan's legal age, they should endeavour to get their friends onto vervain quickly to prevent any other compulsion by intruders. He had said as much to Damon last night and suggested Damon be-friend the Sheriff and give her some of the supply of vervain that was still growing in their basement. Mercifully it had somehow survived their absence.

"Where is Damon?" She asked carefully and he sighed tiredly.

"Bonnie you don't have to worry about him. Things are different now."

"I haven't seen anything to convince me of that Stefan. Damon dragged Logan out of the Grill last night and he hasn't been seen since."

"Logan who?" Stefan frowned. Why hadn't Damon mentioned anything?

"Jenna's ex boyfriend. I warned you I'd take him down if he hurt anyone."

"Listen Bonnie…" He squeezed her elbow and then carefully withdrew it as she glared at him. He had to tell her. Witches were almost impossible to compel so he could trust that she would be able to keep the secret. "I have to tell you something about us."

They had sat down outside of the Grill while he had told her about their new eating habits. He left as much about their transformation out of the equation as possible but told her under no uncertain terms how connected they were by life force now. He hoped that by appealing to her sense of friendship towards Elena and for the small but evident regard she had for his life, she would not hurt Damon as it would kill Stefan too. She sat back in her chair as she processed it all.

"So neither of you drink from others now?"

"No."

"How is that possible?"

"I honestly don't know, but it's true. We aren't like normal vampires now."

"So these killings really are nothing to do with you." She mused. Elena had always been adamant that this was so but Bonnie had never truly believed that.

"I promise you that we will find whoever is killing here and we'll get rid of them. This is my home and I want to stay here." Stefan said full of emotion and she took in his expression and softened.

"Damon doesn't need to feed on people but he can still hurt them Stefan. Are you so sure he's changed?"

"He's hurting. It's clear that no one wants him here. He's staying for me Bonnie. He won't hurt anyone because he knows how it will affect me."

"That's a huge amount of faith to place in him. You've gone to great lengths to accommodate him here." She pointed out.

"Bonnie you know about us. Witches can't be compelled easily so you still know that we are brothers." Bonnie tightened her expression. "Compelling everyone to think we are married was the only way to make this work. He just needs to integrate and he could be your strongest ally."

Bonnie chewed her lip sceptically as Stefan sat back and waited for her response. She could see how desperately Stefan was juggling everything to make this all work and in truth she felt for him. If Stefan could keep Damon in check and help protect the town, perhaps she could relax and just give them a wide berth. Elena was insistent that Stefan could be trusted and that Damon just needed time.

"Trust is earned Stefan. I'll take your word for it that Damon isn't a threat but I need to see that he's changed."

"I understand." He said hopefully and held her hand across the table. "Bonnie what I told you about us has to stay a secret. What we have is very rare and other vampires would be a danger to us should they discover how different we are. We have just as much an interest in ridding Mystic Falls of anyone else as you do. If you're going to trust anything, trust that fact."

Bonnie nodded and gave him a small smile before she left. He exhaled feeling as though he had just shifted a huge weight from his shoulders. He could trust Bonnie. He was sure of it. He headed back out to find what he needed, unawares that Alaric was watching him closely with his stake in his pocket, ready.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Damon woke up full and relaxed to find an empty bed. He pouted and got up looking for Stefan. He should tell him about Logan, especially the fact that he was now a vampire and had threatened Elena, Jeremy and Jenna. He found his cell in the lounge and lifted it to call Stefan when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Elena standing outside nervously.

"Elena."

"Hey Damon." She fidgeted. "Is Stefan home?"

"Nope." He smiled at her wearily. They fell into uncomfortable silence as neither knew what to say to each other. They hadn't seen much of each other since his return and he could tell she was still afraid of him.

"How are you?" She ventured and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm…fine." He said and she smiled and nodded. He stared at her for a moment before thinking on how he'd gone for her when they were still deep in their mating. He would have killed her where she stood if Stefan hadn't stopped him.

"Listen, uh…" He stumbled as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry about what you saw. I…wasn't myself so…" Elena broke into a small chuckle and he looked at her sheepishly in surprise.

"I accept your apology." She smiled and he swallowed. "I'm sorry I intruded." He gave her a tight smile too.

"I don't know where Stefan is. I was just going to call him." He offered and she smiled again. He realised that he was bare-chested as she looked over his body blushing and he stepped backwards in invitation for her to enter as he got the impression she wanted to come in.

"It's ok. I'm glad that I can get the chance to talk to you anyway." She said as she walked into the foyer. He closed the door and turned back to her.

"Why?"

"Stefan believes in you. He loves you so much and he's important to me."

"Are you here to warn me off hurting him or something?" Damon smirked at the absurdity of that.

"No. He's important to me, so that means that we should get to know each other." She smiled confidently and he gave a small chuckle.

"We're not strangers Elena."

"Aren't we? I know who you were before you left here, but the way Stefan talks about you…you're not the person you pretended to be before and I want to know the real you."

"Why?"

"Why not?" She challenged and Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"I hurt Caroline, I tried to get into your panties. Why would you care?" He folded his arms defensively and she sighed.

"Because I always knew there was more to you and I believe that people can change. If Stefan loves you it means that you are worthy of love and friendship." She stated. His mouth fell open and she folded her arms to mirror him. "There is room for you here Damon. You just have to show people that they don't need to be afraid of you, to mistrust you."

Damon stood aghast and speechless and she slowly approached him until she was right in his space. He held his breath. She smiled and slowly hugged him as he stood motionless. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was so warm as she hugged him and he found himself accepting the embrace and returning it a little awkwardly. She pulled away and looked up at him sincerely.

"Be the better man Damon." He frowned a little as she pulled away. He didn't know what to say. Here was this girl, this girl whom he'd hurt so much and she was willing to forgive him and offer him friendship? She could see that he was unable to communicate further and she nodded at him and began to take her leave. Damon's brain rattled. Stefan kept trying to get him to show the people here that he wasn't a tyrant, but part of him still blamed their ancestors for everything that had happened to he and Stefan on that night in 1864. He still blamed them for Katherine's incarceration and that of everyone else still in the tomb. Still, as Stefan had pointed out, these were not the same people. Perhaps he could learn to let all of his ill feeling go. If Elena could move on from what had happened between them, then maybe he could too.

"Elena." He called and she turned back to look at him. "Logan Fell."

"Yeah?"

"He's a vampire now so I wouldn't invite him to dinner."

"What?!" She gasped, approaching him again. "How?"

"I don't know. I think he's been turned by whoever else got here after we left."

"Oh my god!" She clutched her chest in pain and fear and he felt the desire to comfort her fill him. He stepped forward unsure and stroked her arm. She looked up at him.

"He approached me last night. He wants some journal you have."

"A journal?"

"It didn't sound like any old journal. Do you know of your ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?"

"Yes! Jeremy has been using his journal to write a paper for Mr Saltzman." Damon gritted his teeth at the mention of his name and she frowned in response.

"Typical." He mumbled.

"Can you get it for me?"

"Why?"

"Because he said they want it." She frowned at him and he sighed. "You might be in danger if they don't get it Elena. If I give it to them, you'll be safe."

"But Damon, he could still come to the house. He could be there right now with Jenna!" She panicked and he chewed his lip. The urge not to care about these people still pulled at him, but the look in her eyes tore at him just as much. If he could help he should.

"Ok, ok. Call Bonnie. We are going to need her to figure out what spell they need from it and how to stop it from happening. I'll go to your house and keep Jenna and Jeremy safe till we find the journal."

"How did you know about Bonnie?" She gasped. Bonnie's abilities had become known to her only after he and Stefan had left for Chicago. Damon looked at her knowingly and she realised. Of course, Stefan had told him. Now that he and Stefan were in love and no longer suspicious of each other, they shared everything. She nodded quickly pulling out her cell and dialling Bonnie.

Damon blurred upstairs and dressed quickly as he tried to call Stefan. Stefan's cell wrang out and he gritted his teeth flustered. Where was he? By the time he descended the stairs Elena had spoken to Bonnie and Bonnie was headed over to her house too.

"Let's roll." He said and she followed him quickly to his car. They made haste to her house. Bonnie was having tea with Jenna when they arrived and Jenna raised her eyebrows at Damon suspiciously as he entered with Elena.

"Damon. What a surprise. Where's Stefan?" Jenna said and he smiled tightly.

"I met him earlier in town." Bonnie mentioned and Damon looked to her. She seemed calm and confident and the dagger she usually drew at him seemed less volatile for a change.

"Listen Jenna, have you heard from Logan?" Elena asked hoping to change the subject as Damon fell silent in curiosity as to the way Bonnie was looking at him.

"What? No thank god. He's dead to me." Jenna joked and everyone smiled tightly in apprehension. How right Jenna was. "Why?"

"He inflicted his presence on me last night at the Grill. He was looking for you." Damon piped up.

"Well he knows where I live if he's so desperate to apologise for being an ass." Jenna smirked.

"Whatever he says Jenna, don't invite him inside. Just don't talk to him ok. I mean it, he's bad news." Elena warned and Jenna looked at her in surprise.

"Did he say something to you?" Jenna quizzed, fearful as to why Elena seemed so urgent and scared.

"No, he's just a jackass and you don't need him in your life anymore. You've got Mr Saltzman." Elena tried to calm down as Damon squeezed her shoulder in warning. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie.

"Ok." Jenna said still confused but a little calmer. Elena looked up at Damon and tilted her head towards the stairs as Bonnie got up and joined them. They climbed the stairs and went into Jeremy's room to look for the journal.

Damon tried to busy himself looking in the typical hiding places under the watchful eye of Bonnie. He sighed in annoyance and stopped, turning to look at her.

"What?!" He snapped.

"You spoke to Logan last night and you waited until this morning before you decided to clue any of us in?" Bonnie challenged and he huffed.

"I'm here now aren't I?" He fumed and Elena paused her search nervously. "What more do you want?"

"Tell me why I should trust that you aren't just here for the journal too." Bonnie said calmly and Elena looked to Damon watching him boil in anger. "If there's a spell in it that these other vampires want, why wouldn't it be useful to you too?"

"Bonnie…" Elena tried to interrupt.

"If there was something I wanted, I would have taken it already Sabrina and no one would have been able to stop me. So just get over yourself and help us already!" He barked and returned to their search as Bonnie continued to watch him. After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence they found it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" Elena looked to him.

"Now we figure out why they want it." Bonnie said and Damon chewed his lip. Bonnie looked to him. "What? What do you know that you're not telling us?"

"Damon?" Elena turned to him and he gulped. Elena stepped over to him and touched his arm softly. What was it about this girl that made him cave all the time? He sighed.

"It's a spell to open the tomb." He said quietly.

"Tomb?" Elena asked and he flicked his eyes over to Bonnie.

"In 1864 your ancestors trapped a group of vampires in a tomb below the old fell church. Katherine was one of them. They didn't die as we all believed they did. They are still there."

"What?!" Bonnie gasped, her head spinning.

"They're still alive?" Elena asked worriedly and he nodded.

"And now someone wants to let them out and they need the spell from this journal to do it?" Bonnie guessed and he nodded again grimly. "Don't you think that's information you should have told us earlier?"

"Bonnie, stop. We've more important things to worry about right now." Elena released Damon's arm and moved away from him. He felt a pang of guilt strike him. Bonnie shook her head at him.

"If this is all about a spell then this is witch business. I'll go to Grams. She'll know what to do." Bonnie put the journal in her bag.

"Logan's still out there though and he wants it."

"I'll find him and take care of it." Damon mumbled and they both looked to him. "Just keep Jenna here safe. He's not been invited in so he can't hurt you if you stay here. Where's Jeremy?"

"He's out with his friend Anna." Elena said.

"Call him and get him home. The last thing I need is to worry about is him when I'm hunting Logan and his friends down." Damon said grumpily and she nodded. He left the room and descended the stairs quickly, desperate to distance himself from Bonnie, but she caught up with him outside.

"I want to believe that you can be my ally Damon, but I'm not as easy to win around as Elena. You need to prove to me that I can trust you." She said and he snorted and pulled away from her as he climbed into his car. He rolled the window down as he started the ignition.

"You do your bit and I'll do mine." He said before driving off.

He drove home thinking, planning. He had no idea when this shindig was supposed to go down. He should have tried harder to get information out of Logan last night instead of laughing at him and being cocky. He slammed his hands down on the wheel, annoyed with himself. Bonnie had taken the journal and would figure out what was going on. In the meantime he should take care covering his own tracks. He dialled Stefan's number again but it went to voicemail. He hung up unhappily. He wanted to tell him what was happening. He knew he should have done it last night but he had been pissed with Stefan until he had turned up looking for him and then he had just wanted to take him to bed and worry about Logan later. Stefan hadn't wanted him last night which was odd. He tried to shake off the feeling that that meant something. He was always paranoid and he was trying to let that compulsion go too.

Stefan had suggested that they get everyone on vervain again to help protect them from whoever was hunting here. It was a plan Damon hadn't been completely in agreement with really. He liked the knowledge that he could compel people here, but perhaps there was some logic. Stefan wanted him to build some bridges. He'd wanted to start by be-friending the council, as he knew who they were. If he could ingratiate himself there, it'd be easier to integrate until it was time to leave this place and take Stefan away to start their lives over again. Perhaps doing so now would be an efficient use of timing. Obviously people around here didn't know Logan was a vampire yet and so his sudden disappearance would rouse further suspicion unless Damon planted some suggestions into the minds of the Council. He was sure his wit and charm would be useful tools to aid him in doing so. He'd start with the Sheriff – her emotional vulnerability in terms of her weak familial ties with Caroline would make her the best target first. He could play on her pained relationships easy enough.

He arrived back at the house and immediately climbed the stairs down to the basement and carefully packaged up some vervain. It burned his hands like hell so he found a pair of gardening gloves and used them to wrap it up. After grooming himself a little, he headed out to visit the sheriff.

The meeting with her went quite well. She was sceptical and suspicious of him at first but his knowledge of the vervain and the existence of vampires convinced her. She'd been won over by the fact that he was a Salvatore and therefore his ancestors had been founders too. Stefan had agreed to being the one whom had married into the Salvatore name, although Damon could feel how difficult that had been for him. His sense of identity was changing, but only one of them could appear to be blood kin and since Damon was the elder, they decided that it made more sense that it should be him. He suggested to her that Logan Fell's behaviour had made him feel on edge at the Grill last night, resulting in fisticuffs outside, as observed by several people, and to which Damon had felt frightened by on account of Logan's surprising strength. She had taken the information on board and he smiled happy that he'd planted a seed in her mind.

Now that he had covered that end of things he called Bonnie. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the call. She was the last person he wanted to talk to but he had no choice.

"Sabrina, how's the plan coming along?"

"We've looked it over and we think we know how to stop it." She said sounding annoyed.

"Whoopity do! I'll be needing the journal back now." He answered dryly.

"And why would I give it to you?"

"Um, because if you don't then god knows how many vampires are going to try and kill your best friend and her family until they get it." He smiled to himself as she sighed. "Logan asked me to get it for them. If they think I'm onboard then I'll be able to suss out the situation from the inside, plus it's been my experience that you generally need a witch to do spells…gee I wonder where they'll get some witches from?"

"What are you saying?"

"Not many witches around Mystic Falls. I'd say…two maybe, who'd probably be best to get themselves prepared for an assault. Give the journal back to me so that when they do kidnap you and try to force you to do the spell, I can be there to save your ass." He could practically hear the smoke coming out from her nostrils as he smiled to himself again. It was fun winding her up.

"Fine. Where are you?" She gritted her teeth.

"I'll get you at the Grill."

"No."

"No?" He queried.

"If we are being watched then it'll be obvious that we are planning something. I will take it to the Grill and leave it there spelled so that only you can see it."

"That's sounds like a perfectly safe and risk free plan." He snorted.

"Keep it up Damon." She warned and he grunted.

"Fine." He agreed vexed and she hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan rubbed his head as he opened his eyes. It felt like he had had his head smashed in. He groaned and tried to focus. He was chained up with the chains he had just bought from the store. He looked around wildly in fear and saw Alaric watching him from the other side of the room.

"Mr Saltzman, what are you doing?" He asked and Alaric walked forward.

"Let's dispense with pleasantries Stefan. I know what you are, who you are and Damon." Alaric said menacingly.

"What do you think you know?" Stefan braved.

"You're vampires."

"And what are you? Who are you? You not a simple history teacher."

"Actually I am a history teacher…by day."

"And by night?"

"I kill vampires. Naturally I was drawn here. You and Damon have made quite a meal of this place so far."

"The killings aren't us. We don't hunt people anymore."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Alaric gave a laugh of disbelief and Stefan bit his lip. If only he could explain about he and Damon.

"It's the truth. We're trying to find who's responsible. We're on the same side Alaric."

"Damon isn't. I know all about him. He killed my wife." Stefan's eyes widened in shock and Alaric looked at him surprised. "Why is that so surprising to you? He's a monster."

"Please, I can't begin to explain to you how much he has changed. He's done a lot of terrible things in the past. Things that I don't even know about and can't possibly make amends for, but he's not that person anymore. He's…he's mine." Stefan said desperately and Alaric listened calmly.

"I've watched you and Elena together. I've been ready in case you hurt her, tried to feed on her, but you haven't. I trust that you feel for her Stefan and wouldn't hurt her."

"She's my friend. I care about her. I care about all of you, so does Damon." Alaric snorted and Stefan sighed. "Damon's been hurt, but he wants to stay here. He is trying to build a life here with me. He's a different man to the one that killed without caring, I swear to you."

"I believe _you_ believe that Stefan, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry you've gotten caught up in this."

"Caught up in what?" Stefan asked in fear as Alaric pulled out his phone and texted a message. "What are you doing?"

"An eye for an eye Stefan. Damon has to be held accountable for what he's done. I knew the only way to trap him was to use you. He genuinely seems to care about you." Stefan started to struggle against the chains as Alaric watched him silently.

"He'll kill you! Please, let me out!" Stefan begged.

"I'm sure he'll try and when he does…" Alaric trailed off as he moved to a table adorned with weapons. He lifted a crossbow and held it up for Stefan to see.

"Alaric don't be a fool. He's faster, stronger. He won't hesitate to kill you!" Stefan panicked.

"It's a win win really Stefan. If I kill him, that only leaves you to finish off and the town can be safe and if he kills me…well, then the council will have more fuel to act accordingly and come after you both. I left a note to tell them what I know so you will both be exposed if I die." His logic was flawless and Stefan struggled all the more to try and break the chains. He should have fed from Damon. He should have! He would be strong enough to break these chains but he was weak and helpless. He was so tired of feeling like this.

"It doesn't have to be like this! We are not killers anymore. We want to protect the people here and so do you. Help us!" Stefan shouted but Alaric moved to a chair and sat down to wait on Damon's arrival.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Damon sat down at the Grill and waited. He had a feeling Logan would return here. It was much easier to entice Damon or Stefan to get the journal for them than to try and get into the Gilbert house themselves. Logan would try and convince him again. He didn't have to wait long before he walked in and spotted Damon.

"Déjà vu?" Logan asked and Damon turned to him.

"Serendipity." Damon replied. "I have the journal."

"You do?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Here's how this is going to go. You tell me who turned you, you take me to them and I will be there when that tomb is opened."

"Why would you do that? So you can try and kill us all?"

"All? So there are more than two of you then." Damon smiled that he'd caught him out and Logan scowled. "Why do you want to open the tomb? What do you care about vampires from 1864?"

"I don't really, but I hate the people here and I think they deserve what they get. They got me killed and then covered it up." Logan shrugged.

"Ooook." Damon sounded.

"You should want them dead too, they certainly will kill you and Stefan when they figure out what you are and they are close." Damon smiled calmly at him as he spoke.

"Take me to the head honcho and I'll give him the journal. Katherine gets out first and then you can do what you want." Logan eyed him as he thought on it.

"I knew you couldn't walk away. Not from her. I read all about her you know. About your little love triangle." Logan teased and Damon smiled politely and kept his cool. "What about beloved Stefan? You compelled most of the town to pretend you're married!"

"Who says I can't have them both? If you read about her, you know how it was with the three of us back then. Or didn't you do your homework properly?" Damon flashed a grin at him confidently. "You empty the tomb all you want but leave the Gilberts alone. Is that clear?" Damon said calmly and Logan nodded slowly considering it.

"Why?"

"Because you've never really seen me more than a little…ruffled. You really don't want to see me angry." Damon threatened, leaning close enough to make gooseflesh appear on Logan's neck.

"I'll discuss it with them."

"Off you pop little messenger. Try not to get staked on the way back, there's a new vampire hunter in town and he's the jealous type if you know what I mean."

"Who?"

"Your ex-girlfriend's new beau." Damon smirked and Logan fumed in jealousy. He marched away angrily and Damon exhaled and relaxed. He was on very dangerous ice here. As long as Bonnie could stall or fake the spell somehow, they would never be able to get into the tomb and then Damon could kill them all while they tried.

He called Elena quickly and told her about Logan, warning her to keep them all inside and safe. He wanted to ensure that she wasn't stupid enough to try and help and get herself killed. His phone beeped with an incoming message from an unknown number. He clicked on it.

_Stefan will die in less than an hour unless you come._

Damon's heart sped up as he took in the address. It was an apartment near the Grill. He shot up from his stool. Who could it be? One of the vampires they were hunting? Someone who knew about them? Had they been followed back here by someone from Chicago? Someone Sarah had told? So many questions rattled through him as he sped out of there and headed onto the street. He paused to breathe. He had to think, come up with a plan. He'd thought their days of kidnap and torture were over. He couldn't take this again. He paled and held his chest in fear. If Stefan died so would he probably, unless they could get to Anne and have her blood again. His cell wrang and made him jump.

"Damon, something's wrong!" Elena cried down the phone. "Bonnie's not answering my calls and I can't get a hold of her grams either. Something's' happened to them Damon!"

"I just talked to her Elena, she's fine. They are working on the spell together." Damon tried to reassure her. If she knew that Damon had been aware of Bonnie's imminent capture, she would never have agreed to stay at home. He looked up towards the apartment where Stefan was supposedly being held. If the kidnapper was there, he would be able to see him from here.

"No, Damon I drove to their houses and they weren't there. It looks like they've been taken!"

"Damn it Elena I told you to stay at home!" He shouted.

"I can't, not when all of you are in danger. It must be the other vampires. If they need a spell to open the tomb then they need a witch too. Bonnie and Sheila are the only witches in Mystic Falls." Damon sighed in fury and exasperation. He didn't have time to play bodyguard to Elena right now! If the spell didn't open the tomb, the others would be furious and would go on a killing spree. Damon had to get to the tomb and end them all, but he had to get Stefan first.

"Damon?!" Elena cried as he fell silent, the wheels in his head turning. If he went to Stefan, there was a chance that every human would die in either eventuality of the spell working or not, but if Stefan died then so would he and then everyone else would still die without them here to protect them anyway. He groaned in torment. He knew Stefan would want him to go to the tomb and save the humans as a priority.

"Damon?!" Elena cried again and he sighed.

"Elena, Stefan has been taken. I have to save him." He croaked.

"What?!"

"Someone has him and they want me to surrender." He explained the text and the address he'd been sent.

"But that's…that's Rick's place."

"What?!"

"Mr Saltzman. That's where he lives. Oh my god, you don't think they've killed Rick too?" Elena said horrified as Damon exhaled loudly.

"No Elena. He's the one who's the killer. He's a vampire hunter." Damon said angrily. Of course. How stupid he'd been. He shouldn't have spared him yesterday when he'd come at him. Elena made a sound of distress and he snapped back to attention.

"Elena get your ass back to your house do you hear me? If I find out you've left I will break your legs! I'm going to get Stefan and then I'll go save Bonnie ok?"

"Damon…Rick's…he's not…" She stumbled in agony. He could tell she was fond of Alaric but Alaric had crossed a line. He needed to be put down whether she liked it or not.

"He's dead." Damon said and then hung up as he righted himself. He crossed the road and entered the building, watching closely for any other traps as he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door to the apartment. His heart was hammering as Alaric opened the door and smiled in greeting.

"Damon! How nice to see you again. Won't you come in?" Alaric said in a friendly tone as he guided Damon in. He was confident enough in his ability to kill Damon that he'd invite him in? Damon swallowed discretely and scanned around the room. There were booby traps everywhere.

"Where is Stefan?" Damon kept his tone sharp and controlled.

"Just through there." Alaric pointed towards the bedroom where Stefan was chained to the bed and gagged. Damon walked in slowly, watching his steps. Stefan looked up at him and struggled. Damon held himself in control and looked back to Alaric, standing behind him smiling smugly.

"What is this?" He snarled, while sending comforting thoughts to Stefan.

_He wants to kill you._

_Duh Stefan._

"So you do care for someone then. I'm surprised actually." Alaric said and Damon frowned. "Stefan says you've changed. You're not a monster anymore."

_Did you kill his wife?!_

Damon turned to Stefan in question and frowned. Alaric watched them.

_I don't know. I've killed a lot of women Stefan!_

_He thinks you did._

Damon turned back to look at Alaric. Alaric raised his eyebrows and looked from one to the other.

"I'm still monster enough to rip your head off." Damon smiled.

"That's what I thought." Alaric smiled back and pulled on a bit of string at the wall beside him. Damon stepped aside in shock as he saw the string pull and activate a crossbow positioned at the other side of the room. The arrow flew through the air but missed Damon by a mile and shot through Stefan's shoulder. He shouted out in pain and Damon growled and let his fangs protrude.

"Easy tough guy! I've plenty more surprises for Stefan here if you try anything."

"If you're going to kill me then do it already! Let Stefan go, he didn't hurt anyone." Maybe there was a chance Stefan could survive without him. Maybe he could get to Anne in time again to break the bond once more.

"Why?" Alaric gritted his teeth.

"What?"

"Why did you kill her? Where is her body?" Alaric advanced on him and he held his stance.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"My wife! Isobel. Professor at Duke? Ringing any bells?"

_Damon, please tell him!_

"I don't remember her!" Damon shouted and Alaric threw a photograph at him. He bent down carefully and retrieved it. He did recognise the woman. She'd come begging him to turn her a year ago. He gulped as he flickered his eyes back up to Alaric.

"She came to me. She begged me to." He said quietly and Alaric boiled.

"Begged you to take her life?!"

"To turn her." Alaric's eyes widened and he took a step back aghast as he processed it.

_Disappointment. Fear. Sadness._

Stefan's emotions hit Damon like a brick and he looked over at him in apology. A tear escaped Stefan's left eye and Damon clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry." Damon said and Alaric ran his hands through his hair. Alaric looked at him in torment and stepped into another room. Damon stood motionless in surprise. Where was he going? He backed towards Stefan and waited, but Alaric didn't come back in. He quickly turned to Stefan and ripped off his gag as Stefan looked up at him wearily.

_Damon!_

Damon whipped around as Stefan looked behind him and felt a stake go through his stomach. He cried out and crumpled to the ground. Stefan was screaming for mercy as Alaric towered above him and aimed to stake through his heart when Damon heard a woman scream. Alaric paused and turned around as Elena ran into the room.

"El...e...na…" Damon growled weakly as he pulled the stake out of his stomach and gasped.

"Rick please! Don't hurt them. I need them!" She beseeched and Alaric stepped back as Damon groaned and tried to breathe.

"Elena what are you doing here. Get out now!" Alaric shouted.

"Rick they are the good guys, they are helping us catch the vampires who are killing people. They have Bonnie and her grams and they are trying to open a tomb full of vampires!" Elena stumbled trying to explain.

_Tomb?_

_I was going to tell you…everyone from the church survived locked in the tomb below._

_What?!_

_There are some vampires here trying to open it and let them all out again so they can get revenge._

_You lied to me again?!_

_No…_

Damon sat up and tried to stand to reach over to Stefan. Stefan was livid!

"Rick we need their help. We don't know how many vampires there are in the tomb. If they get out…"

"My god!" Alaric gasped and looked towards Stefan and Damon. Damon reached over and broke the chains holding Stefan with ease and Stefan pushed him off of him as he tried to lean into him. Stefan looked pissed and Damon remorseful. If what Elena was saying was true then they had bigger problems than Damon Salvatore.

"You! You know where this is going down?" He barked at Damon and Damon nodded.

"Then lead the way and hope that you're lucky enough to get killed by someone else out there because I'd make it slow." He snarled and Damon tightened his jaw. Stefan pushed passed Damon and left the room hurrying as everyone followed.

The journey in Alaric's car to the woods was tense and full of anger. Damon kept trying to reach out to Stefan telepathically but Stefan had blocked him.

"Stefan please let me show you." Damon beseeched him, touching his leg. Stefan gritted his teeth. Elena watched them in the rear view mirror worriedly.

_Please little blood machine._

_You selfish bastard._

Damon swallowed and squeezed his leg.

_I tried to call you all day and tell you. Stefan you know me!_

_I know you alright._

_I tried to help. I got Elena and Bonnie involved. I told them!_

_Did you always know there was a tomb?_

Stefan turned to look at him and Damon paled. Stefan nodded. That reaction was admittance enough.

_That's why you came back here wasn't it?_

_I came back for you._

_No the first time! You came back here for her._

_Yes._

_And when we mated, what, you decided you didn't want to go through with some rescue scheme anymore?_

_Yes._

Stefan snorted and swatted Damon's hand away from his leg.

_How many more secrets Damon?_

_I can't change the past. You said you didn't care about that stuff anymore. This is our fresh start._

Stefan shook his head and Damon made a groan of anguish that caught everyone's attention. Stefan caught Elena's eyes in the mirror.

"Thank god we got the journal first thanks to Damon. Logan would have killed Jenna to get it." She said and everyone looked to her.

"I thought you said they have the journal and the witches?" Alaric asked incredulously.

"You got it Damon?" She turned and looked around at him as Stefan looked to him in surprise. Damon nodded weakly and tapped his jacket pocket. "Thankfully Bonnie had hours to go over it and plan how to thwart the spell before they were taken. Damon, you knew this might happen didn't you? That's why you didn't let her keep it. They can't do anything without you and the journal."

"Yes." Damon mumbled and Stefan looked at him. Alaric huffed and Elena bit her lip.

"Stefan. You look weak." She commented and Stefan shifted uncomfortably. "You should feed. We are going to need you." Stefan scowled at her. She knew that he only fed from Damon now, or at least that he was supposed to. Damon fidgeted next to him.

"I'm fine." Stefan lied.

"We don't have time to hunt a few deer Elena!" Alaric said exasperated.

"Stefan." She said, turning round to look at him in the eye. She looked towards Damon and raised her eyebrows insistently. Damon turned to him and they made eye contact. Stefan could feel how desperately Damon wanted him to feed. He wanted to connect so badly. Stefan was still so mad, but she was right. He wouldn't be of much use in a fight if he didn't feed.

_Drink._

Stefan clenched his jaw as Damon's eyes widened and he tilted his jaw invitingly. Stefan sighed and turned in towards him, giving in. Damon's scent filled his nose and he stalled as he sniffed. Roses. Stefan closed his eyes in appreciation for a moment, feeling the urge to lick come upon him. He could hear Damon's heart beat pick up and his scent actually intensified, almost as though it was trying to draw him in. He leaned his face into Damon's skin and flicked his tongue out to touch his neck. Damon relaxed into the touch and Stefan let his instincts take over as he licked up Damon's throat and sighed. He'd missed this. Elena watched in awe as Stefan licked and sniffed around Damon's neck, almost as though he was seeking out the best place to bite before biting down and drinking as Damon closed his eyes. She'd never seen Stefan drink from a person before, only cups of animal blood and she found she was captivated by Damon's response. Damon parted his lips and he sighed as though he was feeling pleasure, not pain.

"What the hell are they doing?" Alaric asked alarmed as he caught sight of them in the mirrors.

"It's ok Rick. They don't feed from people anymore, just each other." She explained not taking her eyes from them as they curled into each other and got lost in sensation. It was really beautiful to watch. Rick looked over his shoulder and watched them before turning his eyes back to the road. He chewed his lip. So they really didn't feed like normal vampires anymore. That made him feel strange. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Stefan was in heaven as he drank the elixir that was Damon's blood. He turned the blood wave off. That was a private experience and they were not alone, but he couldn't shut out Damon when so deeply connected like this. Damon flooded him with memories of the past few days, explaining his part in this disaster. Stefan watched as though he had been there. He felt Damon's pain and anger, his bitterness towards everyone but then he also felt and experienced how Damon had began to come around, changed his mind about helping his friends. Damon had honestly been trying. Stefan pulled his mouth away, feeling overwhelmed and Damon opened his eyes and searched his.

_Forgive me._

_You always knew about it._

Damon grunted in pain and Stefan felt his hunger return like a wave as Damon's scent drifted back towards his nose again. A trail of blood glistened down Damon's collarbone and Stefan stared at it. He grabbed Damon to him and bit into his neck again. Damon jumped in surprise and groaned in pain a little as Stefan squeezed him. Elena frowned as she watched. This wasn't quite as romantic as it had been a minute ago. Damon looked as though he was in pain as he winced.

"Damon? Are you ok?" She whispered and Damon opened his eyes groggily.

"Ahh! Stefan!" He groaned and Stefan drank faster and messily, dripping blood down Damon's shirt.

_Hurts Stefan!_

_Liar! All you do is lie to me!_

Stefan began to growl under his breath and Damon tensed. With every fibre of his strength Damon sent Stefan the memories of the first time they mated, of how he had felt knowing that Katherine was in the tomb. He showed him how much he had been in torment over their mating, over their love when he'd come back for her, but how he had become so consumed by love for Stefan that he stopped caring about her. He'd never intended to come back here and do anything with the knowledge of the tomb because it was over. He was Stefan's. Stefan absorbed it all and slowed his drinking down, holding him a little more gently.

"Stefan you're hurting him!" Elena said in warning as she listened to Damon groan. She reached back and tried to grab Stefan's arm but Stefan pushed Damon onto his back and climbed on top of him, still drinking.

"What's happening back there?!" Alaric shouted alarmed as Elena tried to climb back into the backseat and help Damon. Damon lay limply as Stefan gulped noisily.

"Stefan!" She shouted and grabbed him, trying to pry him off and Stefan released Damon and hissed at her angrily. Alaric swerved violently off the road and stopped the car urgently. Stefan went for her and she screamed as Alaric threw the door open and pulled her out and behind him. Stefan looked like a monster and Alaric took his stake in hand in warning.

"No!" Damon croaked and everyone stood where they were as Stefan panted and growled. Damon sat up groggily and scented the back of Stefan's neck, making Stefan calm immediately. Elena and Alaric waited with bated breath as Stefan's face returned to normal and he turned back towards Damon as though they didn't exist. Damon was exhausted looking and Stefan leaned into him, sniffing him and nuzzling his neck. Damon breathed heavily and folded Stefan in his arms. They didn't speak in words to each other, just leaned their foreheads together and rubbed their noses.

"This is the most insane thing I've ever seen!" Alaric exhaled and Elena nodded silently as she watched them begin to kiss and embrace. It was still weird to see Stefan kissing his brother but they were so obviously in love it was heart warming. They pulled away from each other after a minute and breathed together. Damon cupped Stefan's face reassuringly and then looked to Elena.

"It's ok. We're fine now. Let's go." Alaric raised his eyebrows and Damon nodded to him. They climbed back into the car and Stefan and Damon continued to hold each other comfortably as they kissed. Stefan's brain returned to working order again and he gulped back tears of guilt and anger at himself. He knew this was going to happen. He knew he'd lose control and hurt Damon. Damon sensed his pain.

_Of all the idiot plans Stefan. That's what happens when you starve yourself. You just need to learn to pace yourself._

Stefan looked into his eyes sadly and Damon sent him feelings of love. Despite the fact that Damon's body produced more blood so Stefan could feed now, Stefan could see that he'd taken more than that from him. He didn't want to risk frightening Elena and Alaric again by feeding so openly in front of them but Damon needed some. He offered Damon his wrist and he took it thankfully and bit discretely, drinking hungrily and as silently as he could. Alaric watched from his mirror in interest.

The rest of the journey flew in as they discussed their plan. Damon was going to go in alone and act like he wanted in to get Katherine back. While Bonnie and Sheila pretended to use the spell from the journal, Damon would await his opportunity to kill the others while Stefan and Rick took care of anyone else lurking around the perimeter and then joined to help him. Everyone who wanted this tomb opened, who knew of its existence had to be wiped out today or there would always be a danger. They all remained steadfast in the hope that Bonnie and Sheila had a plan of their own. Stefan didn't want Damon to go in alone but he knew it was the best plan. Rick had brought enough weapons for them all thankfully so they were all kitted out. None of them were thrilled about Elena's presence there but she had refused to stay in the car.

They approached the church and Damon gave Stefan a soft kiss on the lips before he ventured on alone. Stefan's heart was racing as they sat down in the undergrowth, listening and awaiting their moment. They didn't have to wait long as they heard the unmistakeable sounds of winds swirling ahead and knew it was a spell being conjured. Stefan went ahead first, seeing one vampire he thought he recognised guarding the entrance to the tomb. He blurred to him quickly and ripped his heart out before he could blink. One down. He heard a scuffle in the woods and he looked back to see Alaric firing his crossbow at another. Elena wasn't with him. He scanned the woods for her but couldn't see her. Hopefully she was smart enough to hide and stay put until it was safe. He should never have let her come with them. Stefan felt himself torn between going down and seeking out Elena when he heard Damon's thoughts.

_Stefan!_

Stefan immediately bolted into the tomb, climbing down when he heard Damon cry out.

_Pain_

Damon was hurt, had been staked through the shoulder by another vampire. Bonnie and Sheila were holding each other in exhaustion as they recovered from the spell. Had they actually performed a real spell? Stefan frowned in confusion and then he spotted why they had done it. Jeremy lay crumbled and unconscious by the unknown vampires' feet. Stefan didn't know what to do. He looked from Jeremy to Damon, now clambering to stand up from against the wall as he pulled the stake from his shoulder.

"So you brought reinforcements? So did I!" The vampire growled at Damon upon sight of Stefan and kicked Jeremy's body across the room as Stefan reached out towards him and caught him. Stefan lay him down quickly unharmed and blurred forward to get to Damon as the other vampire raised a stake high and aimed it at Damon's chest. Alaric ran down with Elena in tow as everything went into slow motion. Stefan moved as fast as he could and threw himself to knock Damon out of the way as the stake came down and pierced right through Stefan's heart.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Stefan's eyes flew open and he gasped as though a hole had been punched through his chest. There was so much screaming.

"Stefan!" Elena cried and Alaric shot the other vampire through the heart in one go killing him. Bonnie and Sheila looked over in remorse as Stefan's eyes began to droop. Damon stared up at him in terror and he rolled them over.

"Stefan?!" Damon screamed as Stefan took a weak breath and felt his body start to shut down. Stefan couldn't think, couldn't speak as his vision started to darken.

_Dam…_

"No!" Elena screamed and ran over to them. They both screamed and cried as Stefan's skin began to grey slowly, veins appearing and climbing up to his neck as he folded into Damon's arms limply.

"Help! Help!" Elena screamed towards Bonnie and Sheila but they stared on helpless to intercede. No magic could bring a vampire back to life. Damon crumpled in agony and cupped Stefan's face as his eyes closed.

_Stefan don't leave me! Stefan!_

Damon begged.

"No! No!" He roared and ripped into his wrist so violently that Elena fell back in shock as he tried to feed Stefan. His face was beginning to turn grey now. It was hopeless. Elena fell over and began to weep in grief as Alaric came to her, then she noticed Jeremy and crawled to him urgently. She checked his pulse and wept again in relief that he was ok. She looked over to Alaric. His eyes were filling with tears as he watched Damon desperately trying to get Stefan to drink from him. He'd never seen a man so broken, so completely broken.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie cried and Sheila squeezed her shoulders and began to lead them back up to ground level. "He knew we wouldn't do it unless we had someone to protect. I couldn't let him kill Jeremy."

"The tomb is still closed, we weren't enough." Sheila said in reassurance but no one took any comfort despite the fact that it meant they were all safe from whatever remained behind the walls down here. All anyone could focus on was Damon's grief as they watched.

_Stefan? Stefan?! Please no!_

Damon cried unashamedly as he took some of his blood into his own mouth and passed it down Stefan's throat in a kiss. He worked the muscles in Stefan's throat with his fingertips to encourage the blood to go down. He stayed there doing that for what seemed like hours as Elena stood by. Alaric carried Jeremy back to the car to get a reprieve from the emotion. After fifteen minutes he returned to find Damon much in the same position. They knew it was time to stop him. Elena approached him gently as he passed blood into Stefan again and wept. She touched his shoulder and he flinched.

"No!" He cried, his face raw from tears and she squeezed his arm.

"Damon he's gone." She croaked as fresh tears filled her eyes. Damon looked at her devastated and she cupped his face. "He's gone." Damon looked down at Stefan again and squeezed his eyes closed as he rocked him. There were no words for the pain tearing through him. He couldn't take it! He lay Stefan down and blurred over to Alaric grabbing him aggressively.

"You wanted your chance, now take it!"

"Damon!" Elena shouted in fear as Alaric gasped.

"Kill me!" Damon growled.

"Damon stop!" Elena begged and Alaric shook his head.

"I can't." Alaric gritted his teeth. Oh he still wanted to. He probably always would want to kill Damon for everything that he'd done, but not like this. This was wrong. Damon growled in anger and dropped him, bearing his fangs and hissing, getting into a fighting stance.

"Turned chicken all of a sudden? What's wrong with you? I killed your wife!" Damon roared and Elena crawled over to Stefan and held his lifeless body as she cried. Damon was out of control. Alaric stood defensively with his crossbow in hand.

"Damon…" Elena cried.

"Stop this Damon!" Alaric shouted.

"Afraid you can't take me? I'll give you one shot and then I'm going to tear your arms and legs off!"

"No, you won't!" Alaric shouted back.

"Oh no?!" Damon smiled flashing his teeth. He had nothing to live for, he couldn't bear to go through the pain Stefan had when their bond had been severed and there was no point trying to get to Anne in time. Without Stefan there was nothing. He wanted it over quickly and he'd make sure Alaric was scared enough to do it. Damon ran at him and Alaric shot him through the chest in warning. He doubled over and ripped it from his chest growling. Alaric panted in exertion and put another arrow in as Damon righted himself and ran at him again. Alaric aimed for his heart in fear and went to press the trigger when Damon suddenly grabbed his head and screamed, falling over. He screamed on and on and Alaric and Elena looked around wildly in confusion. Bonnie descended the stairs with her hand held out towards Damon until he passed out and lay still.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried and Bonnie took a deep breath, leaning on the wall for support as Alaric laid his weapon down and sat down to breathe. Bonnie approached Damon and looked down at him.

"He's out. Don't worry he's not dead, I just gave him an embolism." Bonnie explained as she went to Elena. Elena looked up at her, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Isn't there anything you can do? A spell…something?" Elena begged. "I still love him so much."

"I don't have that kind of power." Bonnie said sadly, biting back tears of her own.

"Damon will die too." Elena closed her eyes in pain and Alaric stood up and approached.

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't normal vampires, they are connected." Elena sobbed.

"Stefan told me that they only fed on each other." Bonnie confirmed.

"They are mated." Elena sniffed and Bonnie frowned. "I don't know how or what that means exactly, neither do they, but they know that they will die without each other. It's happened to them before."

"Before?" Alaric asked. Elena nodded.

"They've been through so much. They were experimented on horribly, almost died and then they separated. Stefan came back here to _live_. That's all he wanted." She stroked Stefan's face as she spoke. "All Damon wanted was to make Stefan happy, so he came back. They just wanted to live."

Alaric looked behind him to Damon's body and sighed unhappily. This wasn't what he'd wanted. He thought he was getting revenge on the monster who'd killed his wife, not on a broken man whose only focus was on loving his partner. Damon stirred, groaning and Bonnie and Alaric turned towards him. Damon opened his eyes and saw Stefan in Elena arms. He made a sound of such agony that even Bonnie gulped down grief for him.

_Stefan…_

"Please kill me." He cried, squeezing his eyes closed and Bonnie frowned. They were all so absorbed in Damon's distress that no one heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

"If you insist." A voice sounded and they all looked over to see Logan Fell descend the stairs in a blur. Bonnie held her hand out to stop him in his tracks with pain but his sights were set on Rick and he dove for him, biting into Alaric's neck before he could pick up his weapon. Damon shot up suddenly and ripped Logan's' heart out. Alaric fell back against the wall holding his neck as Logan fell to the ground dead and Damon panted, throwing his heart on top of him.

"Thank you." Alaric panted looking towards Damon. No one spoke as Damon looked down at Logan's body blankly.

"You didn't have to save him." Bonnie eventually said and Damon looked to her. He shrugged.

"Stefan wouldn't have wanted anyone to get hurt." He said quietly and looked over to Stefan forlorn. He went over to him and Elena moved aside to let him hold Stefan again.

_I will see you soon little blood machine._

Damon closed his eyes and exhaled. He knew it was coming. He held his breath as he felt a cramp shake him. He groaned and grimaced.

"What's happening?" Elena whispered as she saw his pain. He looked up at her, eyes full of tears.

"It's starting." He said by way of explanation and she put her hand over her mouth in grief.

"How can he die if his heart isn't touched, his head…" Rick queried, still reeling from all of this new information.

"He can't feed on anyone else but Stefan so he'll starve and then mummify." Bonnie said and Elena held herself.

"Elena…" Damon whined and she knelt down to him. He grimaced and implored her. "Finish it please." She felt herself well up under his gaze.

"I can't. Damon, I can't." She sobbed and he reached out shakily and squeezed her hand.

"You can do this." He reassured, closing his eyes and groaning as a wave of nausea settled on him. He let her go and lay back against the wall, trying to fight the bile. Rick looked to his crossbow behind his shoulder and pondered. If there was nothing to be done, should he show some mercy?

"What about your friends? The ones who saved you last time?" Elena asked and Damon shook his head.

"No." He groaned, laying his head into Stefan's neck and shivering. Bonnie let out a small sniffle and Elena looked up at her. Even Bonnie couldn't hate Damon right now.

"Damon please. I can't lose both of you." Elena reached out and stroked his arm and he pulled back from Stefan's neck enough to stare at her.

"It's too late Elena. Don't make me go through this."

"Can't you do anything Bonnie?" Rick stepped next to her. Both Rick and Elena looked to her desperately and she chewed her lip. Damon groaned in pain and curled into himself. He had done a lot of terrible things, things she would never be able to forgive him for, but she couldn't watch him suffer and die like this. Not when he had saved them from Logan, saved Jeremy from the other vampires by jumping in front of the stake meant for Jeremy when they had refused to do the spell. He had acted just in time as the leader of the other vampires had realised that the spell they were doing wasn't going to work and thought he could force them by maiming Jeremy. Damon had tossed Jeremy aside, knocking him out and giving them time to close down the spell before it opened the tomb. As far as anyone was to know, they were too weak to handle the spell but in truth, it had started to work before Damon had given them their chance to halt it. They owed Damon their lives. Alaric owed Damon his life certainly.

"I'm sorry." She said aggrieved. Despite her new willingness to help him, she knew of nothing that could resurrect someone once they had died, let alone a spell to enable Damon to feed normally again. She didn't even understand how their bond was even possible. There just wasn't enough information or time.

"We should get out of here, in case there are any others interested in the tomb." Rick said gravely, feeling guilty for steering such a serious conversation away, but he couldn't ignore the compulsion to get to a place of safety. He didn't know what lay between the stone walls of the inside of the tomb and them, but he could feel them, almost hear them. It was unnerving and it had his adrenaline spiking. Elena shook her head, unable to think about anything other than Stefan and Damon.

"Damon." Rick said gently and Damon looked towards him. "It isn't safe to stay here." Rick looked to Elena and Damon got his message. He nodded in agreement. Rick would help end his life surely. It made sense that it should go down that way, but he couldn't kill him in front of Elena. That was why he was suggesting they all move. Damon drew in a deep breath and lifted Stefan into his arms, struggling to get to his feet. Elena helped him up and he stood shakily and looked to Rick again.

He silently walked past them as they all turned and climbed back up to ground level. Bonnie was still shaky on her feet too and Elena hooked their arms together and guided her. Elena waited with Bonnie as Rick helped Damon into the car. Jeremy was still unconscious in the back too. Bonnie turned to her and squeezed her arm.

"Elena, there may be something I can do, but it's very dangerous. If they are as connected as they say they are part of Damon's life force flowed through Stefan and Stefan's through him. If it's still in him there's a chance I can restore him, but it might not work."

"If there's a chance..." Elena said excitedly but Bonnie gave her a serious look.

"If it doesn't work it will kill him slowly. It will cause unbearable pain." Elena frowned and gulped back bile as she cast a glance over to them and Rick started the ignition, raised his eyebrows at them. "Trying to split a life force like that and put it into another body is serious stuff. If it doesn't work he'll be a vegetable."

"He'll die if we don't try it anyway."

"This would be worse than the death he's facing Elena. When I saw it in the grimoire I asked Grams about it and she wouldn't talk about it, it's so horrible." Rick drove off, taking Damon back to the boarding house and Elena chewed her lip. Would Damon risk it? He was pretty suicidal seeming right now, not thinking clearly. She didn't know how much time he actually had left before he dried up.

"We need to let him decide." Elena decided and Bonnie nodded and pulled her back towards her car.

"I'll need your help to prepare and keep Grams distracted while I look over it again."

As they left the woods and vanished from sight Anna watched from the safety of a tree. They had killed everyone but her. She looked towards the tomb entrance and clenched her teeth. That spell would have worked had it not been for all the drama, she was sure of it. She wasn't going to stop until she got her mother back. She'd just have to retire for a while and come up with another plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive back to the Boarding house was awful. Damon said nothing, simply held Stefan to him and stared out of the window as he winced from cramps as Rick watched in the mirror. He wished there was something he could say to help Damon. Something he could do, but what? As they arrived at the Boarding House Rick got out of the car to help him carry Stefan but Damon growled, so he stood back. So much of vampire nature was still animal-like and it was easy to forget that. With effort Damon managed to get out of the car and walked towards the door. He pushed it open with his foot and Rick shook his head at how lax everyone's sense of privacy was around here. Not that many people locked their doors and he couldn't fathom it. Mind you, what did a vampire have to worry about? He followed him inside and gazed around in wonder at the interior. The Salvatore's were as rich as he'd heard. He was entranced by the ceiling until he heard Damon grunt and he looked over. Damon was struggling to get up the stairs as he shivered from pain.

"Please, let me help you." Rick offered and Damon turned to look at him as he winced. There was a moment of silence as Damon thought on it. He didn't want Stefan to leave his arms but he couldn't get them upstairs without help. He hated this. He frustratingly nodded his head and Rick approached slowly and took Stefan from him, straining a bit under the weight. Damon smiled a little at that, forgetting how much weaker a human would be trying to lift another muscular man upstairs. Still, despite the weight Rick managed it and didn't comment as Damon followed him, holding onto the banister tiredly. Rick paused in the landing and Damon guided him into his bedroom. He lay Stefan's body gently down onto their bed and backed away as Damon climbed onto it and held Stefan to him, curling around him like a cat. More awkward silence followed as Rick was unsure what to do. He made to leave the room when Damon called him back. He walked back over and sighed when he saw Damon shaking and looking up at him.

"An eye for an eye." Damon said and Rick gulped. "I deserve to die."

"Yes you do." Rick agreed and Damon actually smiled. "Not like this though."

"I know I don't deserve any kindness from you, but please…make it quick." Damon turned serious and Rick rubbed his eyes. Damon's gaze burned into him and he frowned. "Tell Elena you had no choice. I came at you again and you had to."

Rick sighed again, thinking on how upset she'd be. He didn't want to be part of this anymore. This whole experience had been an eye opener. Damon hadn't murdered Isobel strictly speaking - she had gone to him and begged to be turned, so she must still be out there somewhere as a vampire. He couldn't begin to fathom how or why she'd wanted that but she had and Damon had simply granted her wish. What did that mean for all of the vengeance and hatred he had channelled into looking for him all year? Damon crumpled in on his himself, breaking eye contact as he groaned and panted in pain and lay his head into Stefan's neck. Everything in Rick's body shouted at him to reach out and help him but he couldn't. Damon breathed and raised his head to look up at him again and Rick nodded grimly. Damon let out an exhalation of relief and Rick pulled a stake from his pocket and looked at it in his hands.

"Thank you." Damon choked.

He climbed on top of Stefan to give Rick direct access to his heart and kissed Stefan's lips gently for a moment, before wrapping his limbs around him and laying his head into Stefan's neck, closing his eyes.

"Sorry Elena." Rick mumbled as he raised the stake.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Stop!" Elena screamed, startling him as he slammed his stake down towards Damon's heart. He fell forward in surprise and stabbed through Damon's lung instead as Elena and Bonnie dashed into the room. Damon cried out in pain but stayed still gasping as Rick pulled up in horror and removed the stake from his back.

"Damon?!" Bonnie shouted and Damon slowly turned his head and looked towards them confused and in pain.

"Thank god!" Elena rushed forward and pushed Rick aside. He looked to Bonnie for answers.

"I may have something." She explained calmly and he exhaled and looked towards Damon again as he groaned and tried to push Elena away. She was fussing over him, trying to check his wounds.

"He's ok. He missed the heart." Elena said and Damon huffed in anger and rolled onto his back.

"Get out of here!" He growled and Bonnie stepped forward.

"Damon there may be something I can do to help." That got his attention. He sat up weakly against the headboard, holding his back as he did so. His wound wasn't healing and he grimaced as he pulled his hand back to see all of the blood coating it. He looked to Bonnie a little breathless.

"There's a spell for transferring someone's life force from one person to another. It normally only works with blood relatives but if you two are as connected as you believe then Stefan's life force might still exist in you somewhere. If it does, then I can try and use it to bring him back." Damon bit his tongue, she and Elena knew he and Stefan were siblings. Perhaps that's why she thought this had a chance at working.

"Do it."

"This isn't to be taken lightly though Damon. If it doesn't work it'll be a horrible death for you. Much worse than what you're going through right now." She warned and he gave a short laugh as he wheezed. "It'll be very painful Damon. Unbearable."

"Do it." He said firmly, becoming serious again. He looked over at Rick.

"I promise." Rick nodded at Damon's silent request. If this went wrong then Rick would finish him properly this time.

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked down to Stefan. She withdrew a blade from her pocket and cut across the palm of Stefan's hand. Damon grunted at the continuing effort to breathe with only one lung functioning and she reached out for his hand. He gave it to her shakily and she cut his palm too. He winced.

"Hold his hand Damon. Your blood connects you." She instructed and he pulled Stefan into his lap and held their bleeding hands together fiercely as she began to chant. Alaric and Elena looked above as light began to fill the room with a gust of wind swirling around them. Elena's hair fluttered around her face and she grabbed it back and tied it away so she could see as Damon began to breathe strangely. Was it his collapsed lung or was the spell working? Alaric squeezed her to him as Damon closed his eyes. He sounded like he was suffocating as Bonnie chanted on.

"Ahhh!" He screamed suddenly and Elena gasped. His body started to convulse and he fell onto his back gasping. Elena tried to go to him but Alaric held her firmly and shook his head when she implored him.

"Hold his hand Damon, don't let go!" Alaric shouted and Damon curled into himself but held Stefan to him, never breaking contact with his hand. The screaming seemed to go on forever as Elena buried her face into Alaric's chest and sobbed. Then all of a sudden there was silence. Slowly she lifted her head and looked towards Damon. She let out a sob of fear as she saw Damon lying motionless with his eyes open blankly.

"Damon?" She whispered and he didn't move. She ran over to him finally and touched his face. She looked over at Bonnie who was wiping her nose fiercely. "Did it work? Why is Damon not moving?"

Bonnie looked over at him sadly. She flicked her eyes up to Elena and sighed mournfully.

"I did the best I could." Bonnie mumbled, her words catching in her throat and Elena shook her head in denial.

"Damon? Damon open your eyes!" Elena called to him, climbing onto the bed and holding them to her. She had lost both of them. Stefan suddenly took a breath and opened his eyes wide in fear. She sat back in amazement and smiled. Stefan seemed terrified and confused as he gasped and looked around wildly. Elena reached for him and tried to soothe him as she helped him sit up.

"What…?" He panted as she cooed to him and stroked his face. He looked down at Damon next to him and panicked, grabbing him.

_Damon? Damon?!_

Damon's eyes were open but he didn't seem to be there. Stefan shook him and leaned down to scent his neck.

_Damon come back, come back to me…_

Stefan pulled back and tore at his wrist, spilling blood over himself as he fed him. He held his wrist there for a few seconds before leaning into Damon's neck and biting down. Elena moved away as they all watched. Damon smelled like roses and his blood was still orangey. Stefan pulled in a mouthful trying to connect again and very gradually he became aware of a small movement from Damon's lips. He pulled up and looked down at his face.

_Damon?_

_Tired._

_Damon! Drink!_

_Too tired Stefan._

_Drink or I'll throttle you!_

Damon's lips began to move slowly as Stefan's blood spilled down into his throat.

_That's it, drink up._

_Am I dead?_

_No._

_Stefan's dead…_

_I'm here. Just drink._

"It's working!" Elena smiled elated and Stefan looked at her, at all of them. Bonnie straightened up, supported by Elena. Stefan took in her pallor and gait. She didn't look well. He realised she must have brought him back.

"Thank you." He choked and she nodded.

"We will give you some privacy." Alaric said respectfully and Stefan looked up at him in speechless wonder.

"What the hell...?" Everyone turned and looked to Jeremy as he stood eyes wide and pale. Elena got off of the bed and went to him as she and Bonnie exchanged worried glances. Jeremy didn't know anything about what was happening and now they were going to have to tell him everything. Elena had wanted to protect him from this, but now they had no choice but to clue him in. Jeremy was still frozen in shock by what he had witnessed and they had to drag him out to leave Stefan to attend to Damon in privacy.

Damon was now holding his wrist drinking fully. Stefan pulled his wrist away and lay back down, rolling Damon on top of him with his arms and holding Damon's face to his neck. Damon was deep in blood fever and couldn't talk yet but it didn't matter. Stefan could still feel everything.

_Love. Overwhelming love._

Stefan smiled and held him.

_Unconditional love Damon._

Damon moaned in relief and held Stefan tightly. He drank for a while, his lips sucking gently like butterfly kisses as Stefan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation until he rolled away and lay breathing staring up at the ceiling. Stefan sighed and reached for his hand.

_You died._

_I know._

They held each other's hand tightly and turned towards each other.

_You just had to have the last word didn't you?_

Stefan began to laugh and Damon laughed too.

"I love you." Damon spoke and Stefan's heart melted. They kissed gently as Stefan held Damon's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Stefan had been ripped from his body so suddenly it had been terrifying and confusing until he had heard Damon calling to him. Their connection pulled at him and he had found his way back to watch as Damon had tried to revive him and then started a whirlwind of suicide attempts. He'd been so powerless to do anything but watch it happen and now he was back again, alive. He broke the kiss and held Damon's face seriously.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon raised his eyebrows in query. "You have to live Damon. If anything happens to me, don't you dare give up again." Damon swallowed painfully and looked down in remembrance.

"You could have flown to Anne." Stefan stroked his cheekbone again and Damon squeezed his eyes closed.

"Not without you." Damon's voice was pained.

"I was here. I had to watch you. Promise me you won't try and hurt yourself again." Stefan's voice became urgent and Damon looked back up to his eyes.

"I can't Stefan. Why would I want to be here without you?"

"Because I'd still be part of you. I'd still be here, even if you can't see me and I want you to live."

"Stefan…" Damon whined.

"If you die, would you want to watch me kill myself?" Stefan posed and Damon held him tighter in response. Stefan searched his eyes and Damon caved and closed his eyes sighing. Stefan kissed his forehead and pulled him into an embrace comfortably.

"I love you." Stefan whispered and Damon smiled. They lay, just holding each other. The rest of the world was completely forgotten during that precious time. They both felt utterly exhausted. Stefan nuzzled his neck and stroked over his back, checking for any wounds. Damon seemed to be completely healed again. Stefan pulled back and traced over his own heart with his fingers.

"Without human blood." He said amazed. "It's really true." Damon smiled and pulled his face into his, rubbing their noses and closing their eyes. Every cell in their bodies pushed them to curl around each other and sleep.

_Elena…_

_Elena loves you too Stefan. I think just as much as I do._

Stefan looked at him, waiting for any jealousy to show.

"It's ok. I know you love her." Damon stroked his hair and Stefan sighed.

"Not as much as you. You are everything." Stefan reassured and Damon smiled. He could hear the rate of Stefan's heart and could tell how spent he was from that. He guided Stefan onto his back and leaned over him.

_They are all downstairs. The bodies! We have to clean it all up._

_Sleep little blood machine._

_But…_

_You've just come back from the dead. Sleeeeep._

Stefan huffed a little at Damon's insistence and Damon kissed him, pulling a blanket around him as he carefully got out of the bed. He sent Stefan thoughts of sleep and comfort and Stefan's eyelids drooped as he gave in. Damon walked down to the lounge, leaning on the walls for support. That spell had nearly ended him. He'd kept up his pretence that he was ok until he could leave Stefan but now he felt like he could collapse and sleep for decades. It had felt like his insides were being ripped out. The pain was immeasurable. Everyone looked up in surprise as he entered. He could tell from their expressions that he didn't look well. Elena came to him and helped him over to the sofa. Jeremy squinted at him, studying him with his new information on board and Damon gave a weak smirk.

"Are you ok?" Elena queried and he smiled.

"Stefan's alive." Was all he said in response. He could tell she wanted to go to Stefan but he knew Stefan's body wasn't ready yet. He felt the urge to growl come upon him as she looked to the stairs but he caught himself and exhaled instead. "He's asleep." He said and she nodded, blushing slightly as she realised he had known her intentions.

"Bonnie…" Damon started, but he had no idea what to say. She smiled and nodded at him and he relaxed.

"Well, we better clear all of this up before someone finds the bodies." Rick spoke up and Damon looked to him in appreciation.

"Call the Sherriff. She trusts me, knows that I know. I gave her some vervain earlier. I suggested Logan might be a vampire."

"What are you going to tell her?" Jeremy asked and Damon squeezed his eyes closed in fatigue for a minute.

"Tell her that Logan attacked me and I had to fight him and a few others off. I only survived because Rick got involved and helped me home afterwards." Damon suggested and Rick nodded in surprise albeit agreement.

"She'll want to know if you're ok. She'll probably want to talk to you." Bonnie added.

"Tell her I'm recovering at home. I think we need a few days to recover anyway." He referred to he and Stefan and everyone agreed. "Elena, please give us a few days." He looked to her and she smiled. He could tell she was disappointed but their health had to come first. She imagined that the next few days would be concerned with feeding from each other anyway, so it's not as though they'd be much company if she did try and visit to check on them.

"That settles it then." Rick said and everyone stood up. The girls left to go back to Bonnie's car with Jeremy in toe as his head continued to reel and Rick stopped in front of Damon.

"Thanks for your help." Damon said earnestly and he nodded.

"I can't pretend to understand what the hell just happened or why you saved me. Fact is you took my wife from me and I'm never going to be able to forget that." Damon looked to the ground. "But if you can protect the people I love here and not hurt anyone else, I'll call it a truce."

Damon looked up at him. He gave a silent nod and Rick nodded too. He headed out towards the door when Damon called him from his chair. He turned to look around at him.

"I'm sorry…about Isobel." Damon said sincerely and Rick gave him a tight smile and left quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon's recovery wasn't an easy one. Bonnie hadn't been kidding when she'd warned him of how serious the spell had been. He actually felt as though he'd been torn in two. He had climbed up to bed after everyone had left and slept for the next two days without waking at all. Stefan had been at his wits end but finally he awoke.

He opened his eyes hazily and blinked. He was warm and cosy. He closed his eyes again and sighed comfortable. He had no conception of where he was at all until he felt arms enfold him from behind. Stefan held him around his stomach and stroked over his abdomen gently. Damon couldn't summon the energy to talk telepathically right now so he hummed instead. Stefan began to scent his back sweetly, kissing his spine. Damon lay happy to absorb the sensation for a while.

_Love_

Stefan was talking but he couldn't muster the energy to answer just yet. His stomach rumbled and Stefan paused, biting his shoulder playfully.

_Hungry._

He finally channelled and Stefan slowly pulled him over onto his other side to face him. He opened his eyes and looked up at him as Stefan frowned and stroked his hair away from his face.

_You still look sick._

Damon blinked a few times, trying to survey his body. Stefan brought him closer and guided him towards his neck. Roses filled his nose and he bit down. Stefan's blood was so concentrated and amazing that he latched onto him with his arms as he drank. The blood had never tasted as good to his memory as he fluttered his eyes closed peacefully. Stefan wrapped his limbs around him securely making small gasps of pleasure every now and then as Damon tested his off switch to the limit.

_Damon can't hold it much longer…_

_Please more Stefan._

"Uhhh, uhhh…" Stefan sweated and pushed Damon backwards, trying to avoid pulling Damon further into him for sex. Damon whined and frowned in hunger and Stefan felt so guilty. He stroked Damon's face as he regained his composure and Damon lay back down still pale and weak.

_Hungry._

"I know, but if we have sex you're not going to get better." Stefan cooed and Damon frowned again. Stefan kissed him chastely and got out of the bed, going to a small fridge he had brought up to the room. Damon curled into himself unhappily until Stefan came back into the bed with a bottle of blood. He opened the top and Damon looked at him.

_Can't._

_You can, this is my blood Damon._

Damon looked to the bottle in disbelief and Stefan pulled him to him, helping him sit upright against him and helping him drink from the bottle. Damon drank it all hungrily. Once he'd finished Stefan got him a second and a third before Damon fell asleep again. He was so glad he'd started bottling his blood. Now that his body produced more for Damon to feed on when he needed to, Stefan had decided that they should always have reserves available to them in case something terrible happened again. He wasn't going to take the chance that Damon would starve. He felt like he had when they'd mated, unwilling to leave Damon at all. All he wanted to do was hold him, feed him and join with him. Perhaps their brief separation in death had caused it and now Stefan's every thought was about restoring their connection properly. It was frustrating having to wait while Damon healed. He felt lonely without him. His body ached for the joining, but Damon was barely communicating still and it was a hard pill to swallow. Still, they were alive.

After a few days of feeding Damon from both himself and bottles, people started to call and text them to check in. Stefan had been overwhelmed by their kindness and concern. Elena had come round to talk and he'd managed to pull himself away from Damon for that short hour. He did love her still, just not like she wanted and he could tell. To him she was like a sister now and although she still loved him like a boyfriend she could grow to be happy about her new role in his life. It seemed that the longer Damon slept, the more people enquired and worried for him and Stefan finally began to believe that he had changed their minds about him finally. They had seen real parts of Damon and the wonderful human capacity to forgive and adapt came into play. Perhaps they could stay here. Perhaps Damon could really start again.

It had been a week since everything had happened and Stefan became pained as he climbed in beside Damon. He held him, foreheads touching as he let some tears drop from his eyes. Bonnie had said that Damon had allowed her to rip his soul, his life force in half to bring Stefan back. Did it mean that Damon would always only be half here and half somewhere in limbo? Stefan felt so strong and full of energy. It wasn't fair that Damon should still be lying here. His heart ached.

_Please, if there is a god or something out there…let Damon come back to me._

Perhaps the blood wasn't enough to heal this kind of wound. Damon stirred in his arms and Stefan pulled himself together as Damon nuzzled into his neck hungry. This was how it was the past few days. Damon barely woke, he just intimated his need to feed and then would sleep again afterwards. Stefan tilted his neck and Damon bit down as Stefan stroked his arm.

_If this is all I can have of you then I'll still cherish it. I'll always look after you._

Damon didn't channel anything back lately and Stefan closed his eyes sadly. He kept the switch off and listened to Damon drinking. As he continued Stefan felt a strange sensation start at his feet. He was tingling. He cracked his toes trying to shake the feeling off but it travelled up his leg. He grunted and brought his knees up. He couldn't let hold of Damon to touch his legs though as Damon normally didn't have the strength to hold himself against Stefan's neck. Heat began to burn up his legs now and he huffed and gently pushed Damon onto his side again so he could investigate. Damon groaned, frowning with his eyes open for a change and Stefan sat up a little and looked down at his skin. The veins! The red veins were back and climbing up him again!

He'd been terrified when this had last happened but now he laughed in amazement. The veins were part of their mating finalising, were they back because Damon was lost? Could it help? His head spun as he watched them spread, trying not to be afraid. He looked to Damon and breathed in surprise when he saw Damon's eyes fixated on the veins too. Was he with him right now?

"Damon?" Stefan asked in wonder and Damon growled, his eyes changing to his vampire self. Even this reaction was welcomed by Stefan as his heart sped up in hope. The veins were into his torso now and he flushed from the heat. He lay on his back and looked to Damon as Damon sat up and leaned over him. Stefan's heart battered against his ribs as Damon growled again.

_Find me again. Drink Damon._

Damon flicked his eyes to Stefan's for a second and let his fangs fill his mouth as he leaned down and sniffed the growing veins. The blood in these was so potent and different from their normal blood. Stefan had felt electrocuted by it when he had fed on Damon during mating. This blood would heal him, he could feel it. Damon licked over his chest suddenly and Stefan almost wept in happiness.

_Blood._

_Take it Damon. It's for you._

_Mine._

_Drink!_

Damon bit down and began to feast, making a mess of their bed as he pulled out more than he could actually swallow. Still Stefan didn't care if it looked like there had been a massacre in here as long as Damon didn't stop. Damon moaned and clawed at him but Stefan felt no pain, urging Damon to keep biting. Damon drank for hours as Stefan urged him on, spinning a little from the pleasure it gave him. He could feel Damon gyrating against him now, unhappy at Stefan's clothing barrier. He lifted his head and Damon looked up at him growling a little.

_Sex._

Damon sent the thought at him, although it was more of a command than anything.

_Damon?_

_Sex!_

Damon growled again and Stefan pulled Damon up to his face. It didn't sound like he was fully back yet but he was awake and strong. Stefan searched his eyes for _his_ Damon as Damon huffed and growled, trying to open Stefan's jeans.

"No." Stefan said gently and Damon paused in surprise.

_Damon where are you?_

Stefan searched and Damon's face calmed a little as his normal eyes returned.

_Sex Stefan._

_Is that really you?_

_Please Stefan._

Damon's face was blank but it seemed like him talking. Stefan leaned up and kissed him slowly. Damon didn't seem to know how to respond properly and Stefan's face crumpled in anguish.

"Sex Stefan." Damon spoke and Stefan stroked his face. Perhaps Damon needed this to finish their connection, to join them again completely. He reached down and undid the rest of his jeans as Damon focussed on his face and he kicked the jeans off. Damon's skin was warm against his, probably from the new blood inside of him now. He nodded at him.

_Sex Damon._

He sent the permission back and Damon blinked and lifted his legs onto his shoulders. He entered him and Stefan lay his head back as Damon took him. Damon seemed so urgent about the movements that the whole bed shook with his thrusting and Stefan panted at the passion. He looked up to Damon again and his eyes seemed clearer. He moaned and clenched his muscles, sparking a sigh from Damon as he leaned forward and bit into Stefan's neck to drink again. Stefan spiralled into pleasure and climaxed breathlessly as Damon drank on. Before Stefan had a chance to recover Damon spun him over and mounted him again and Stefan leaned back into him and lay his head on his arms. Damon bit into his back and drank. Stefan knew he wouldn't last much longer and cried loudly as Damon stroked his prostate. Damon climaxed inside of him but kept drinking until they both slumped forwards flat onto the bed. Damon drank sloppily from the back of Stefan's neck and Stefan tried to regulate his breathing again. He didn't dare to hope that the veins had worked their magic again.

_Damon?_

Damon hummed as he drank on. Stefan closed his eyes and prayed again.

_My little blood machine._

Stefan's eyes popped open and Damon began to stroke his skin as he drank a little more gently. Damon pulled his mouth away after a minute and placed a kiss on Stefan's shoulder.

"Damon?" Stefan whispered. Damon pulled his member out of Stefan and sat back breathing as Stefan rolled onto his back and gazed up at him. Damon licked his lips and hummed. Stefan sat up fully and grabbed Damon's shoulders.

"Stefan…" Damon breathed panting. He opened his eyes and Stefan cupped his face.

"You're back." Stefan whispered and Damon smiled still panting. Stefan pressed their foreheads together. "The veins came. They brought you back."

_Something else to tell Anne. She must have a book on us by now._

Damon jested.

"What happened?" Stefan asked seriously. Damon calmed and swallowed.

"It was like…I was lost. I didn't know where I was. Sometimes I could feel you and hear you but…" Damon stumbled. He sighed and shrugged. "I just knew I needed to touch you, to be _in_ you."

_Don't ever leave me again Damon._

_How about we both try and not die for a while?_

Stefan nodded in agreement.

"It seems like we are always dying or nearly dying." Stefan was emotional and Damon stroked his arms gently. "Let's get out of here, go somewhere in the middle of the damn Andes or something!"

"Sounds…remote." Damon smiled but he could see Stefan was serious. "What about Mystic Falls?" Stefan stared at him unable to think of what to say. "This is our home. This is where you want to be."

"It's too dangerous here." Stefan sighed sadly.

"Death follows us everywhere Stefan. We might as well set up camp somewhere we can really live for a while."

"You want to stay here?" Stefan asked in disbelief. Damon didn't even know how much everyone had been concerned for his recovery yet, but he was willing to stay?

"I can do this now."

"I don't want to force you into anything." Stefan cupped his cheek and Damon hummed.

"This could be my home again. The people here aren't so bad."

_I could grow to like that Alaric guy as long as he doesn't try to kill me._

Stefan smiled at his stray thought and Damon kissed him. Stefan pulled back and stroked Damon's face lovingly.

"I hear he's a bourbon drinker." Stefan raised one eyebrow and Damon smirked.

Damon took note of his body as he stretched. He felt ten times stronger than before, he couldn't quite figure it out. Stefan sent him all of the memories of how everyone had been asking for him, hoping for his recovery and he sighed in amazement. He could see just how much Damon's illness had affected Stefan as Stefan gazed at him in awe. He pulled him to him and squeezed him, kissing Stefan's head. Stefan's emotions were all over the place, mixed in with his new instincts to keep Damon close to him and practically hibernate. Damon chuckled at those instincts. Stefan wanted to keep him in bed, making love and feeding and forget about the outside world in fear that something would happen to them again, but Damon knew it was based on fear. They had come back here to live and that was what Damon intended to do. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he actually wanted to live. They lay down and curled into each other kissing. Stefan was picturing all of the best places for them to retreat to in his mind. Damon had to stop him thinking like that.

_This is our town Stefan. _

Huh?

_Others might come for the tomb some time and I wanna be here to make sure they don't get in._

Damon sent him a mental image of the two of them guarding the perimeter of Mystic Falls and Stefan gave him a tight non-committal smile.

_Nothing is normal around us. We better get used to it. We can't live our lives afraid Stefan. We belong here. I didn't used to get that but I do now. I want this for you, this life, this family of people around you._

_Around us._

_Well…_

_No Damon, you've changed and they saw it. You saved all of their lives. They can be your family too._

_Ok Stefan, whatever you say._

They lay in silence for a while, Stefan tracing circles into Damon's chest with his finger tips.

_I want to stay._

Stefan squeezed him feeling guilty and afraid at the same time and Damon kissed his head.

_Then we'll stay. This is our town._

_Elena…_

Stefan caught his thoughts again and looked up at Damon guiltily.

_I don't know how she is possible but we will protect her Stefan, till the end._

Stefan smiled happily and closed his eyes.

_If anyone comes here and starts trouble they'll have to deal with us._

"Amen brother." Damon said smirking.

It was settled, they were staying. For as long as they were here, no one would mess with their town.

FIN

Move on to 'The Mated Pair' for part three of the series!


End file.
